


Hiraeth

by Jessinegas



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lime, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessinegas/pseuds/Jessinegas
Summary: "Lo peor no es que Baekhyun deba enfrentarse a la inminente muerte de su mejor amigo, a un proceso legal o el exponerse frente al nuevo del grupo sin ni siquiera haber terminado el instituto; sino que deba hacerse frente a sí mismo. He ahí lo que piensa y sostiene, que por más que se mire a los ojos y se prometa que todo estará bien, no existe tal cosa como seguir adelante. "
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	1. Preludio

HIRAETH:

"Describe el deseo por un tiempo y lugar que solo existe en forma de recuerdo, de emoción. Es la tristeza de darte cuenta que cada recuerdo, cada espacio que alguna vez fue y que pensaste en compartir con otros, sencillamente ya no existe. Es el dolor de entender que el conjunto de tu vida pasada es tan distante que puede llegar a sentirse como un sueño. Es recordar al amigo que se fue y no volverá, al espacio perdido, al tiempo que no regresa."


	2. ALBA

—Tu cara es un desperdicio cuando uno se entera que juegas Yu-Gi-Oh.

Baekhyun chistó con la lengua, centrándose en cómo era que su adversario tomaba una de las cartas del montón y lo miraba a través de los lentes circulares. Se tomó la libertad de ignorar a su amigo, quien estaba a un lado de él, comiendo un par de pedazos de manzana mientras miraba aburrido la competencia. Frente a él, un chico de primero llamado Hoseok, simplemente sonrió como si hubiera obtenido la carta con la mayor puntuación posible.

—Es tu turno —sentenció Baekhyun con precaución y ojos achicados hacia el menor—. ¿Qué tienes para mí?

—Baekhyunnie, no debiste apostar esa carta. —Hoseok masticó el chicle de su boca y le dedicó una sonrisa más preocupante que nada. Hubo un momento en donde él mismo sintió eso, que era mejor escuchar a su cerebro y no dejarse guiar por los sentimientos de grandeza dentro de él, pero maldita sea, ese chiquillo lo había retado de una manera tan dominante que se hubiera sentido tan mal consigo mismo si no aceptaba—. Aquí —bajó su carta del mazo. La quijada de Baekhyun casi cayó hacia el suelo de no ser de Sehun, quien le metió un pedazo de fruta a la boca antes de que el corazón se le saliera por allí o algo—. ¿Quieres rendirte ahora? Si lo haces, simplemente tomaré tu Change of Heart y nos evitamos de la pena ajena. Tú decides, Baekhyun.

Casi quiso escupirle porque tenía toda la maldita razón. No podía hacer mucho al respecto ya, estaba perdiendo de más y, siendo el gran Byun Baekhyun, no podía permitir que los demás se enterasen de su desdichado encuentro con un niñato de primero.

Carraspeó intentando verse profesional y teniendo una leve sonrisa para que su verdadero ser no se mostrara del todo. Sehun todavía lo miraba desde su lugar, sus ojos somnolientos simplemente continuaban juzgandolo como siempre lo había hecho.

—Entonces, lo damos por acabado. —Hoseok se levantó, metiendo con lentitud la carte en su carpeta. La naturaleza detrás de Hoseok casi callaba sus palabras, pero lo oídos de Baekhyun estaban tan enfrascados en él como si se estuviera llevando consigo a una de sus crías—. O mejor dicho, lo damos como si nunca hubiera pasado. Yo no tengo ningún problema con que nos la llevemos así. De todas maneras, ya tengo lo que quería —señaló su carpeta con la punta de sus dedos. Baekhyun casi gime ante el dolor en su pecho. Era su bebé—. Ya casi es hora, no vemos luego.

Sin más, Hoseok se levantó y caminó con aura de grandeza fuera de su lugar secreto. Detrás de las salones pegado al estacionamiento, era el lugar perfecto donde un muy popular Baekhyun tenía sus encuentros clandestinos con los cerebritos del lugar. No era que le avergonzaba que la gente supiera que jugaba al Yu-Gi-Oh!, en realidad solamente quería ahorrarse las preguntas innecesarias de gente idiota.

—Esa ha sido la cuarta en la semana —susurró con los diente apretados, dejando que la pesadez sobre sus hombros se incrementara—. No sé qué está pasando. A este paso terminaré perdiendo todo —suspiró, volteandose hacia la pequeña mesa improvisada que Sehun había traído de la tienda de su tío, una de segunda mano en donde había un montón de cosas para vender. Quedó de nuevo con la vista hacia Sehun y éste se encogió en hombros mientras picoteaba su fruta.

—Creo que se debe a su amigo, ya sabes, al que insultaste sin miramientos por ser raro y esas cosas.

Baekhyun se enderezó de inmediato en su lugar y se acercó peligrosamente a Sehun con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Sehun se quedó con un rostro neutral y, por la pausa dramática que estaba dándole Baekhyun, procedió a meterle otro pedazo de manzana a la boca.

—¡Eso no puede ser verdad! —gritó con la boca llena. Casi se atraganta—. Lo dije sin realmente pensar, no creí que saliera de mi boca.

—Bueno, después de que la gente comenzara a molestarlo por pura bulla sobre que era muy excéntrico y que todos en el salón le hubieran soltado una carcajada por sus manías, yo creo que tiene sentido —lo apuntó con sus palillos y después metió un pedazo de mango en su boca. Luego, de nuevo alimentó a Baekhyun quien ya se miraba más con un pequeño chihuahua a punto de explotar de la temblés.

Simplemente no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando a él. No estaba ni de cerca de ser un bully, y en realidad solo quería desvanecerse entre las personas y no hacer mucho ruido, no entendía tampoco cómo era que poco a poco la gente llegara a él, desafiando a un duelo. Podría considerarse en la definición de tranquilo —excepto cuando entraba en confianza y podía inhalar leche por la nariz.

—Por cierto, Baekhyun, tengo dos noticias.

Sehun volvió a tomar su atención y, mientras que en su cabeza se reproducían una y más maneras de vengarse de Hoseok y su tribu de bebés, su amigo terminó de comer, colocando la tapa de su vasija sobre el recipiente. Baekhyun lo miró entre cansado y calculador, terminando por tomar su botella de agua y utilizarlo como almohada y oso de peluche al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Luhan ha experimentado con el hamster de la sala de ciencias y creo que le ha hecho estallar un ojo.

—¡¿De nuevo?! —Baekhyun gimió, golpeando su cabeza contra la botella—. No puedo simplemente entender a ese sabelotodo. Por Dios, que ha hecho hasta lo imposible por llamar tu atención, pero, ¡¿esto?! Ese pobre animal ya ha sufrido demasiado. —dejó caer su barbilla sobre la mesa, para entonces volver a murmurar un montón de posibles amenazas y palabras de mala suerte.

Sehun simplemente se encogió en hombros y se rio, arrebatándole la botella de agua para darle un trago. Miró a su amigo con ojos suplicantes para que le brindara un poco de su comprensión, pero cuando Sehun ignoró sus pequeñas súplicas, Baekhyun volvió a caer sobre la mesa.

—¿Y cuál es la segunda? —preguntó sin ganas.

Cuando Sehun terminó de beber, se frotó los ojos y contestó:

—Tengo cáncer.

Por un momento los pensamientos de Baekhyun se detuvieron y todo quedó en blanco.

\---

Baekhyun podía imaginarse un sinfín de historias en donde los personajes se odian el uno con el otro para que, al final, terminen juntos por la simple regla del destino. Ya sea en novelas, dramas en la televisión o incluso en los extraños fanfics que escribe su prima; siempre está ese final tan esperado y anhelado —incluso a veces odiado— por todas las personas quienes están al tanto de él.

Podrían pasar desde desgracias hasta situaciones que te sacan un suspiro, la mente es genuinamente maravillosa y en ella se interponen todo tipo de pensamientos como barreras. Incluso, pensándolo una noche después de la ducha, Baekhyun entendió que su cerebro era tan poderoso que se hizo creer a sí mismo el órgano más importante dentro de su cuerpo.

—Así que, tenemos en el pizarrón la capacidad que tiene el viento contra el objeto.

Como esa chica dando vueltas y brincando sobre las manos de sus compañeras, ella podría estar pensando en que está dando pasos cortos sobre la luna, o inclusive en un recital de ballet donde es la protagonista principal. Y ese chico en baseball, mientras tira la pelota en su cabeza estaría esa imagen de que está soltando una roca en una pelea callejera o que, con ese último tiro, tiene ganado el campeonato nacional.

—Hay que mantener la fórmula bien escrita para su examen del lunes, no olviden llevarse la tabla para entonces. Y entreguen en línea su tarea de hoy.

Y ese sonido, tan agudo que retumba en sus oídos, sería como una alarma de incendio que le daría pie a una huida para salvarse la vida. O, en casos más extremos, su señal para saltar por la ventana con el dinero que haya robado del banco nacional de Seúl, alrededor de treinta millones de dólares mientras que su compañero pisa el acelerador, creando una escapada magistral. El robo perfecto.

—Byun Baek. ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

Un par de toc-toc se insertaron en su cabeza, dejando de ver la ventana pegada a su escritorio para mirar a Luhan con el ceño fruncido trepado al escritorio de al lado. Era un as del cabello despeinado y camisas arrugadas, pero no podía evitar pensar que siempre olía bien además de que lo veía poco entre clases.

Una punzada se incrustó en el fondo de su estómago, enderezandose en su lugar para frotarse la cara repetidamente y soltar una maldición cuando casi se cae de espaldas al no medir la fuerza. Luhan lo miró sin sorprenderse y Baekhyun pensó profundamente sobre si le había adelantado a la tarea que era para hoy.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Claro. —Luhan rodó los ojos—. Te estoy preguntando si supiste lo que sucedió en la clase cuatro —negó—. Dicen que Zitao malinterpretó una oración en inglés y terminó diciendo algo como 'I want your dick', el profesor Ji debió de haberle dando la regañada de su vida porque se fue colérico de allí. Lo vi cuando salía del baño.

Baekhyun soltó una carcajada al momento que cerraba su libro.

—¿Que no le pasó algo parecido hace un par de semanas en clase de Coreano?

—Eso es lo impresionante —continuó Luhan, siguiendo a Baekhyun cuando lo vio levantarse para tomar sus cosas e irse—. También le sucedió, exactamente lo mismo. Solo que allí dijo algo como que quería meterlo todo pero no estoy seguro. ¡Quiero decir, entiendo que no se le den los idiomas pero algo raro sucede allí!

Empezando la última hora de clases, Baekhyun agradecía tener Deportes al final. Con el simple hecho de llevarse su mochila para luego cambiarse al uniforme deportivo les daba la ventaja de irse directo a casa sin necesidad de cambiarse nuevamente. Luhan lo acompañó todo el camino hacia la puerta trasera que daba al gimnasio, contándole mil y un cosas más que sus compañeros habían hecho. Durante su segundo año no habían tocado en el mismo salón y desde ese entonces se había decidido a visitarlo una que otra vez para aventarle un vómito verbal.

Siendo tan inteligente y especial, Luhan solía perder la proximidad del tiempo y el espacio, cosa que no le hacía muy deportivo y por eso mismo cuando una pelota llegó a ellos cayó pronto al suelo al intentar patearla de vuelta. Los chicos de la clase seguida a la suya se rieron de él, entre ellos estaba Jongdae retorciéndose como si hubiera obtenido la diversión del año.

—Pudo haberse lastimado. —Baekhyun no era bueno para meterse en peleas, de hecho hasta le dio gracia la escena hasta que vio un feo raspón en el codo de Luhan.

Estirando su mano, Baekhyun tomó la de su amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse e inspección la herida. Luhan bufó limpiándose el polvo que se saltó encima con la caída y tomó el balón con las manos para luego aventarse a uno de los compañeros de Jongdae. Aquellos no le prestaron la mayor atención, simplemente se fueron y siguieron su partido de fútbol.

—No te preocupes por gente como ellos, Baek —mencionó Luhan con normalidad, como si no estuvieran allí, pero los miraba fijamente—. Ya los veré en tercero llorando por no obtener la nota suficiente como para ir a una buena universidad.

—¡Traten de no coquetear mucho en público! —De pronto, gritó uno del equipo mientra hacía señas obscenas hacia ellos—. ¡Las mariquitas deberían ir con las chicas! ¡Andan jugando volley, tal vez... ah!

Un pelotazo completamente limpio cayó directo en la cara del chico ese, tirándolo de manera espontánea al suelo. Una línea de sangre cayó por su nariz manchando su camiseta. Baekhyun dirigió su mirada al atacante, era otro del grupillo de Jongdae bastos centímetros más alto que él, y se dirigía al chico de manera apresurada tratando de no tropezar en el intento.

—Ves —Luhan palmeó dos veces la espalda de Baekhyun—. ¡Justicia divina! ¡Los machitos reciben lo que merecen!

\---

En secundaria solía ser muy bueno en fútbol, pero durante la primaria incluso fue a torneos nacionales en donde estuvieron a punto de pasar la final para irse a Japón. Con el paso del tiempo, los deportes se convirtieron en algo que Baekhyun hacía por diversión más que por deber, pero para esas altura en preparatoria se había hecho algo flojo e incluso subió algunos kilos, dejando a un lado el deporte por jugar al azar y enfrentarse mentalmente a los demás.

Eso no dejaba en fuera que todavía tuviera cierta habilidad en las competencias, en ese caso atletismo, donde logró un orgulloso tercer lugar contra el famoso Choi Minho quien llegó a la meta unos diez segundos antes que el resto. Por no moverse correctamente, su cuello sufrió un feo estirón lo que le hizo terminar en la enfermería por parches de dolor y un regaño por parte de la enfermera.

—Trata de dormir con una almohada y no te muevas mucho.

Baekhyun podría tomar eso a consideración, pero él era de las personas quienes terminaban invertidos y boca abajo —a veces debajo de su cama— por lo que se debía atener a una lesión más grande que con suerte no le permitiría participar en la competencia de fin de curso de ese mes.

No estuvo más de treinta minutos metido en la enfermería, cinco de ellos fueron por el tratamiento y los otros le pidió a la enfermera que le dejara recostarse un rato. Con un afirmación, la enfermera tenía que atender algunos asuntos por lo que lo dejó a él descansar un poco hasta que terminara el horario de clase y, con el silencio abrumador, Baekhyun miró el techo.

Pero eso no ayudaba. En realidad, su cabeza comenzó a fantasear sobre diversas cosas que pudieran pasar él estando allí. ¿Será que Luhan pueda, en ese tiempo, convertir al hámster en algo radioactivo? Tenía ciencias como última, y era el favorito del profesor, muchos le molestaban diciéndole que se acostaba con él cuando terminaban las clases, pero Baekhyun sabía muy bien que solo reforzaba el aprendizaje, y ciertamente quien aprendía ahí era el profesor, no Luhan.

Luego se le vino Junmyeon a la mente. Era su otro amigo, éste sí estaba con él en su clase pero seguía de vacaciones en Jeju y regresaría la próxima semana. Prometió traer algunos recuerdos así como una bebida muy famosa de allá, el plan era traerla escondida en la maleta para que su estricta madre no lo viera, rezaba porque tuviera éxito. Ya podría imaginarse la escenita que le haría si supiera el amor que tiene Junmyeon por el alcohol.

Baekhyun no lo odiaba, pero tampoco lo necesitaba. La sensación de embriagarse la vivió por primera vez a los diecisiete, y aunque es divertido, la resaca al día siguiente fue la muerte para él. Vomitó tres veces en la bañera de Sehun y le dijo a su amigo que le prometiera no dejarlo beber nunca más, pero un mes después lo volvieron a hacer con más moderación. Al menos nada se rompió y Luhan consiguió robarle un beso a Sehun al perder una apuesta, así que podría ser que todos terminaron felices (excepto Sehun, por lo que le comentó Luhan sabía a vómito y frituras, por lo que más que un beso él lo sintió como si hubiera metido la boca en la basura más el hecho de que no le entraba a los hombres).

Jadeando, lloriqueó al momento de mover su cuello. Al no cambiar de postura por un tiempo lo había olvidado, y se había estirado más de lo que debería. Trató de colocarse de lado, pero dolía. Incluso no haciendo ningún movimiento, dolía.

El ruido en su cabeza se calmó un poco, y otro vacío llenó la habitación. Pensó y pensó, sobre qué más podría suceder. Tal vez comenzaría a escuchar gritos de chicas porque un idol llegó a la escuela, o puede haber un terremoto de pronto, o que su crush quien se graduó el año anterior entrara por la puerta declarándole su amor o inclusive que Luhan estampara la puerta para correr y contarle algún otro chisme del día.

En realidad fue un horrendo inicio de semana. El lunes fue malo, el martes lo estamparon contra los casilleros los homofóbicos especiales de la escuela, el miércoles reprobó el segundo examen del curso de física, el jueves había olvidado su comida en la mesa de su casa y ahora —dejando a un lado las burlas de siempre— se lastimó el cuello y era probable que no saliera el fin de semana.

Y su mente solamente no podía reconocerlo.

Sus hombros se tensaron cuando precisamente la puerta se abrió con un golpe seco en la pared. La persona murmuró algo lamentando el hecho de haberlo hecho tan fuerte, y después de eso solo se escuchó una extraña melodía que decía "Banditas, banditas, dónde estás mis banditas". Fue algo repetitivo e incluso de miedo, pero entendió que el chico solo buscaba algo para taparse una herida, por lo que decidió salir e irse.

El chico detuvo su canto sin vergüenza al verlo salir, no tuvo la mayor expresión. Baekhyun simplemente asintió con la cabeza, fue recíproco, y luego salió por la puerta sin más.

\---

—¡Sehun no me contesta el teléfono!

Luhan alargó la última palabra durante un minuto entero y Baekhyun estaba bastante molesto porque, a parte de genio, sabía mantener la nota muy bien.

—Sabes que odia las llamadas —dijo mientras limpiaba sus cartas con un trapo.

—¡Tampoco los mensajes! ¡Yo era feliz cuando me dejaba en visto, pero ahora ni eso!

El domingo por la tarde no tuvo más remedio que dejarse llevar por Luhan hacia un centro comercial cerca de su casa. Su madre le había obligado a llevar un collarín ya que el dolor se había intensificado, y originalmente se quedaría a ser mimado, pero por las increíbles formas de convencimiento de Luhan lo sacó de su casa en menos de tres patadas.

Con la barbilla sobre la mesa, Luhan miró su teléfono como si tuviera el poder de ver a través de él.

—Apuesto que a ti sí te responde —lloriqueó Luhan dando un trago a su capuccino.

La respiración de Baekhyun se cortó por un momento, pero siguió con lo suyo sin problema.

—Bueno, hablamos como normalmente. Su último mensaje fue hoy por la mañana con su usual 'Ngh'. Ya sabes que cuando te pones en plan fanboy no va a contestar, y menos si son mensajes sobre salir y esas cosas.

Su amigo no tenía mucho que refutar ante eso, ya era un milagro que obtuviera el teléfono de Sehun —otra apuesta— y se lo dio con la condición de que no le molestaría a menos que sea de vida o muerte y pudiera ser que alguna otra conversación normal, pero Luhan no tenía filtro y decía lo que pensaba sin remordimiento alguno. No podía ser perfecto, esa era una de sus debilidades.

—Lo único que le dije fue que estaríamos aquí por si quería venir. ¡No era tan malo!

Baekhyun frunció los labios y dejó otra carta a un lado. Debía limpiarlas por lo menos una vez al mes antes de que se volviera grasosas o polvosas, su mochila no era el lugar más adecuado y el estuche ya era viejo. La mesa vibró durante un segundo y de inmediato dirigió sus ojos a la pantalla. Tal vez mintió un poco, su última conversación con Sehun no había sido esa mañana, en realidad Sehun le había estado mandando mensajes pero no le había contestado todavía.

—¿Uh? —Luhan se estiró por toda la mesa hasta su celuar. A parte de boca floja, metiche—. ¡Es Sehun!

—Sí.

—¿No le vas a contestar?

Baekhyun miró un momento a Luhan y luego de vuelta al teléfono.

—Claro. Más... Más tarde.

—¡Qué mierda! —Luhan tomó su celular y lo empezó a desbloquear.

—¡No, Luhan! ¡Hey!

Casi con desesperación, Baekhyun se abalanzó contra su amigo para quitarle el aparato. La presión se le subió por la nubes y un feo ruido se integró en su oído, sus dedos se incrustaron en los de Luhan para arrebatarle el aparato antes de que leyera algo que no debería. Su rodilla se incrustó en el asiento de Luhan, presionando hacia delante y casi golpeándolo en las pelotas, pero antes de que tomara medidas extremas, Luhan se detuvo y miró hacia un lado.

—¿Uh? —Aprovechado, Baekhyun le arrebató el celular. Luhan pareció no prestar más atención al caso y después golpeó un par de veces el pecho de Baekhyun para señalar delante de la barda—. Hey, ¿no es ese Jongdae y su pandilla de homos frustrados?

Más preocupado por su integridad, Baekhyun no prestó la suficiente atención mientras que su respiración volvía a la normalidad e intentó enfocar unos segundos después en esa dirección. En el proceso una punzada llegó a su cuello.

—Ah... es verdad. ¿Y luego?

—Ve en qué tipo de tienda están.

Mirando ya con más atención, leyó el nombre de la tienda. Era un extraño idioma, pero pudo entender que era una tienda de regalos bastante cursis y baratos, la tienda estaba por completo de rosa y Jongdae se encontraba contra un poste junto con otro chico, al parecer esperando a alguien. Poco después, uno salió con una enorme caja, globos y bolsa llenas de cosas.

Jongdae hizo algo así como una cara de asco, mientras que el otro a un lado se reía.

—Con que el millonario se ha establecido como parte de su clan —murmuró Luhan con un suspiro, casi decepcionado—. Es una lástima, parecía un gran chico. Y no lo digo solo por su altura, es un genio en las matemáticas, pero no tanto como yo.

—¿Millonario?

—Exactamente, ese chico con las cosas. ¿No ves lo que usa? Con solo verlo se ve de a tiro que tiene dinero, escuché de Junmyeon que vive en las privadas y sus padres duermen en una cama hecha de oro. También que su hermana es una famosa actriz de hollywood, pero no estamos seguros de quién pueda ser todavía.

Baekhyun entornó los ojos hacia Luhan. Ya ubicaba a ese chico, lo veía algunas veces por los pasillos pero nunca tocaron juntos en alguna clase.

—¿No suena como un montón de rumores?

—Exactamente, pero no deja de ser verdad gran parte de. Si el río suena, es porque agua lleva.

—¿Así como los rumores donde lo hacíamos en el salón de química?

Luhan rodó los ojos y se acomodó en su lugar sin prestarle mayor importancia.

—Baekhyun —Su amigo lo miró algo más serio, cosa que lo incomodó—. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre tomarte a pecho lo que dicen de nosotros? No son más que una bola de estúpidos quienes no pueden tener ni tres centímetros de respeto hacia los demás.

Apretando el celular entre sus manos, Baekhyun sintió un pequeño mareo. Había sido poco más de dos años, pero sentía que nunca se podría acostumbrar a la manera en que los demás lo veían como si fuera un fenómeno.

—Ya ves, con Sehun y Junmyeon, que no se trata de que ese grupito quienes nos molestan sean heteros. Se trata, de que son una mierda de personas. Y seamos gays o no, de todas maneras nos molestarán por cualquier otra cosa. Así que vamos a superar eso.

En general Baekhyun no podía decir nada, esas palabras las había escuchado una y otra vez pero no le quitaba ese miedo que lo aterrorizaba por tiempo y, sabía muy bien, que Luhan tampoco estaba exento en eso.

Lo pensó de regreso a casa, en el autobús. Luhan se había ido caminando ya que a su hogar no hacía más que cinco minutos, por lo que dejó a Baekhyun con los pensamiento al borde y la mirada puesta en las luces nocturnas.

Recuerda vividamente cuando se abrió ante sus padres hace tiempo poco antes de su cumpleaños. Fue uno de los momentos en donde tuvo más miedo en su vida, porque su cuerpo no había dejado de temblar y las palabras se le habían atorado en la garganta tan profundo que la única manera en que salieron fue con un horrendo llanto que alarmó a su madre.

No había estado en sus planes. El llanto debió haber venido después, pero sabía que lloró a mares sobre la alfombra de la sala mientras que su madre dejaba quemarse la cena y a su padre tembloroso sin guardar la nota que escribía y urgía para el siguiente día en su trabajo. Su hermano, quien le confesó después que de alguna manera ya lo sabía, sólo se había quedado sentado en la escaleras mirando la escena con la ansiedad a flor de piel.

Baekhyun no solía llorar, ese era el mayor problema, por lo que después de haber descartado posibles daños físicos Baekhyun no tuvo de otra más que hablar.

Hasta el momento y la actualidad, fue como si su mente hubiera borrado gran parte de ese día y solo quedaran fugaces recuerdos entre caricias y abrazos. Las palabras exactas estaban navegando firmemente por la nada, mientras que la tranquilidad se reposó sobre su estómago para quedarse allí sin nada que lo moviera de lugar. Tomó semanas acoplarse, pero las cosas siguieron casi iguales tanto como de costumbre, que en realidad no importaba y era lo de menos, mientras Baekhyun fuera feliz. Y tuvo, entre todos los casos, la mayor suerte.

Y pensaba, una vez más, que su suerte se había agotado ese mismo día. Que la aceptación había sido el tope y que, después de eso, todo lo que pudiera pasar después fuera solo en picada.

Baekhyun contestó la llamada hasta el último tono, a punto de perderla. Soltó un suspiro y se lo puso en el oído.

—¿Funerarias Byun?

—Precisamente todavía no requiero sus servicios pero gracias. —Baekhyun sonrió torcidamente—. ¿Vas a casa?

—Sí, terminé una hora más con Luhan porque espiaba al grupito de Jongdae visitando tiendas extrañas. ¿Por qué no viniste?

—Sabrías la razón si leyeras mis mensajes. Pero luego recordé que tú no eres de leer cosas, sino de llamadas. Así que te llamé.

—Los mensajes son para gente floja quien no se molesta en llamar. ¿Por qué mensajear cuando puedes escuchar la voz de la persona? —Baekhyun se acomodó la mochila y se preparó para bajar del autobús.

—Como sea, solo quería saber si la profesora Jung dijo algo más. Con sus trabajos estoy hasta la mierda de que me ponga una mala nota por no haber estado en clase.

Con un pequeño salto, Baekhyun comenzó a caminar por la acera. El lugar estaba casi solo, el único sonido eran los animales ocultos entre los arbustos y sus zapatos resonando por el suelo.

—Nada en particular, a parte tu razón es válida. Solo está el trabajo para el martes, fuera de eso nada.

—Bien. Entonces está hecho. —Hubo un silencio algo largo.

Por eso Sehun odiaba las llamadas.

—¿Qué te...? —Baekhyun se atragantó un poco, por lo que carraspeó—. ¿Qué te dijeron en el hospital?

—No ha avanzado mucho desde lo que te dije el lunes. —Baekhyun carraspeó otra vez, y otra—. Tendría que ir cada noche, empastillarme hasta ver elefantes rosas y si todo sale bien, igual las cosas se extiendan unos cuantos meses más. O, por lo menos, eso es lo que mi padre quiere.

Baekhyun se sentó en el escalón que dividía el porche con la puerta de su casa. Tenían una pequeña reja con un camino de flores, hasta llegar a una entrada con un columpio para dos donde solían dormir siestas los sábados.

—¿Y tú qué quieres?

Honestamente Baekhyun le tenía miedo a la respuesta. En realidad, le tenía miedo a hablar seriamente con Sehun.

Otro prolongado silencio llenó la línea, y Baekhyun sabía perfectamente que Sehun estaba dando vueltas por el parque cerca de su casa, escuchaba de fondo algunos coches pasar.

—Ir al concierto de One Ok Rock, es en diciembre, estamos en agosto. Las entradas se venden a finales del mes, ¿crees que Luhan todavía tenga los contactos con su tío? Como aquella vez que pudimos ver a Big Bang en zona VIP.

Baekhyun arrastró su pie llevándose consigo una piedra.

—Si es por ti es capaz de llevarlos a tu casa si así lo deseas, no dudes de eso.

—Auxilio.

La conversación no se alargó mucho más, se despidieron compartiendo la tarea que era para mañana y le dijo que volvería a la escuela como normalmente. Con la promesa de verse al siguiente día en el punto donde se reunían todas las mañanas, colgaron.

Baekhyun se quedó afuera durante otros diez minutos más casi sin pestañear, haciendo que los ojos se le secaran incluso hasta de más.

—¡Tienes que traerla a casa algún día en las vacaciones!

Eso fue lo primero que escuchó después de cerrar la puerta y quitarse los zapatos. Baekhyun arrastró los pies hacia la cocina en vez de su cuarto, y se masajeó los hombros dirigiéndose directamente la mesa, donde sus padres estaban sentados con la computadora en frente, hablando hacia la cámara.

—Llegué.

—¡Oh, Baek! —Su madre le pidió que se uniera atrayendo una silla más para que se sentara—. Llegaste justo a tiempo, tu hermano estaba por irse.

Baekhyun sonrió hacia su hermano mayor, quien se veía algo cansado. Entró en la universidad hace dos años aproximadamente, por lo que casi no se veían ya que había decidido ir a una fuera de la capital. Venía una vez cada dos semanas, y durante las vacaciones se quedaba cuanto menos una semana.

—¿A quién debe traer a casa? —preguntó Baekhyun, llevándose a la boca un frito que tenía su madre abierto en la mesa.

—Por más impresionante que sea, tu hermano consiguió una novia —compartió su padre, casi pareciendo aliviado—. Ya me preocupaba que nadie lo quisiera por su carácter.

Su hermano sacó un gran bufido.

—Les recuerdo que mi carácter se forma a ustedes. Todo es heredado, mis queridos progenitores.

Baekhyun sonrió bastante forzado y llevó otro frito a su boca, poco después metió dos más haciendo que el crunch se intensifica mientras que su familia se reía entre otros comentarios. Baekhyun carraspeó con la boca llena, incómodo cuando algo caliente crecía en la boca de su estómago. Era como si repentinamente tuviera ganas de vomitar, pero no tenía asco. Y mucho menos al comer compulsivamente.

Supo que la conversación había quedado en segundo plano cuando lo llamaron por tercera vez, con la boca llena y la mirada perdida. Otro silencio —otro maldito silencio— llenó su hogar, cosa que menos necesitaba en ese momento.

—¿Baekhyun? —murmuró su padre suavemente.

Quieto, Baekhyun terminó parte de lo que tenía en su boca. Por algún motivo no podía mirar a nadie a la cara.

—¿Baek? —secundó su madre al no dar respuesta.

Su hermano hizo un sonidito de duda, e increíblemente Baekhyun no supo que hacer. Algunos segundos pasaron, hasta que levantó la mirada directo a su hermano, pasando luego por sus padres quienes lo miraban ya algo preocupados.

—Ah... —Que no pregunten. Que no pregunten—. ¿Es bonita? —trató de seguir la conversación, pero por el rostro de su hermano, supo que el tema de la novia ya había quedado mucho tiempo atrás.

Los ojos de su padre se dirigieron a sus manos, las cuales estaban unidas casi encajándose las uñas a sí mismo. Una par de miradas titubeantes se compartieron entre los padres, e incluso Baekboom —su hermano— levantó una ceja, ya viéndose algo preocupado.

Una de las cosas que más odiaba Baekhyun de sí mismo, era cuán leíble podría llegar a ser cuando no quería serlo.

Al momento de apretar sus labios, ya sabía de antemano que su familia sabía que algo sucedía y que, de entre todas las personas, ellos eran con quienes podía dejarse liberar. Y le gustaba eso. Que su familia estuviera allí para él en las buenas y en la malas, pero justo en ese momento, su mente se cerró de una manera en la que, por más que fuera obvio, lo continuaría negando hasta Dios sabe cuándo.

Y sus padres no lo forzarían.

—Pica —logró murmurar Baekhyun apenas, todavía con algo en la boca y con los ojos llorosos.

Su madre se relamió los labios, tomando inmediatamente las frituras en la mesa y enseñándoselos.

—Pues claro, son los más picosas de la marca. Ya sabe que a tu padre le encantan.

La Sra. Byun tomó una fuerte respiración, como si la hubiera estado manteniendo durante un largo rato. La mano del Sr. Byun se posó en la nuca de Baekhyun, haciendo que agachara un poco la cabeza y fue acompañado de una suave caricia que apenas fue percibida, pero que estrechó el corazón de Baekhyun.

—Entonces hablamos dentro de dos días Baekboom, asegúrate de alimentarte bien. Mandaremos comida la próxima semana —concluyó el padre de Baekhyun.

Su hermano continuó la conversación como normalmente, dos minutos después se despidió no sin antes decirle a Baekhyun que estudiara mucho y que estaría en contacto con él por mensajes. La sesión de videollamada llegó a su fin y sus padres volvieron a la rutina.


	3. MANGATA

Alguna vez había sido cercano a Jongdae durante la primaria y parte de la secundaria, después de que se cambiara de escuela a mitad de curso se lo volvió a encontrar en la preparatoria, pero ya no era tan amable y sus bromas habían cambiado a ser algo bruscas. Sin embargo, fuera de la aberración que le tiene Luhan, había veces que Baekhyun podía tener una civilizada conversación con el chico cuando no estaba su grupito cerca.

—Puedes creerlo —Recordó precisamente eso, cuando sacaba un par de cuadernos de su locker y escuchó la voz de Jongdae a su lado—. Haciendo este tipo de cosas con nuestra edad.

No estaba seguro si le hablaba a él, pero al ver a nadie cerca pudo intuirlo poco después. Vio alrededor para saber a lo que se refería y entonces reconoció una vez más al chico banditas, con un par de cartulinas y pinceles en mano mientras caminaba fuera del edificio hacia el patio. Poco después volvió, sonriendo hacia ellos para entrar al aula.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Si te gusta alguien, se lo dices y ya. No montas una fiesta, y menos si no sabes lo que te dirá —argumentó Jongdae, sonando más preocupado que de broma—. Se está metiendo en la boca del lobo, será la burla de todos si eso no funciona.

Baekhyun enarcó la cejas ante eso, y más cuando el chico salió de nuevo con un oso gigante y dos globos, directo donde había dejado las demás cosas.

Con un suspiro, Jongdae tomó al chico del brazo cuando volvía a entrar al aula.

—Chanyeol, tienes que parar —le dijo Jongdae al chico alto—. ¿No quieres pensarlo dos veces antes de hacer eso?

Ese tal Chanyeol ladeó la cabeza como si no entendiera su punto y Jongdae casi se estampa contra la pared.

—A ver.

Jongdae tomó a Baekhyun por los hombros, poniéndolo en frente de Chanyeol quien tuvo que alejarse dos pasos por la obligada cercanía.

—Este es Baekhyun, puedes considerarlo como una chica porque le gustan los penes. —Baekhyun rodó los ojos y maldijo, Chanyeol parecía confundido por la aclaración—. Baekhyun, a caso te vendría bien que un chico que con el que apenas hablas te venga con un ramo de rosas, un oso gigante, globos y un par de cartulinas diciendo algo como '¿quieres ser mi novia?' ¿Qué piensas?

Baekhyun no quería meterse mucho en las decisiones y tampoco quería pelear, así que se encogió de hombros.

—Es cursi.

—Ahí lo tienes —Con un empujón algo más agresivo de lo que debería, Jongdae apartó a Baekhyun hacia un lado y Chanyeol le ayudó para que no cayera de lleno al piso, quedándose entonces a un lado de ellos—. Algo va a salir mal. Es muy obvio.

Cuando se aseguró de que Baekhyun no se estampara contra los lockers o el piso, Chanyeol volvió a Jongdae.

—Pero él no es una chica.

Jongdae lo miró con una mueca, como si pensara que estuviera tonto.

—Te lo dije, es maricón. Es lo mismo.

—Recordemos que un maricón es un hijo de puta cobarde —compartió Baekhyun arreglándose el uniforme.

Jongdae sacudió la mano.

—¿Desviado? ¿Ese te gusta? Da igual. —Jongdae volvió a Chanyeol, quien ya había dejado a un lado la sonrisa tonta y lo miraba con las cejas alzadas. Jongdae le dio un pequeño golpe por la espalda a Chanyeol, y le hizo moverse por el pasillo mientras caminaban juntos—. El punto es, que deberías de tener bien en cuenta que nada te asegura que...

Baekhyun los vio irse por el corredor, y no le hervía tanto la sangre. Normalmente sucedía a menudo, pero en esa ocasión pudo mantenerse bajo control y defender algo. Además, sí se sintió como si hubiera sido un dos contra uno, pero esa vez, Baekhyun no era el de perder.

\--

Con un empujón, Sehun le entregó su bolsa de pan para que le dejara de molestar.

—Trágatelas.

Baekhyun chifló en victoria al tener entre sus manos sus donas favoritas. Desde hace un par de meses el comedor se había quedado aparentemente sin presupuesto, por lo que la compra de productos de calidad era escasa y, cuando ocurría, eran pocos los que tenía la suerte de comprar algo bueno.

Junmyeon le chistó cuando algo de azúcar cayó directo en su pantalón. A parte de ser el rarito de teatro, también odiaba mancharse —cosa extraña, porque era un desorganizado de mierda. Aun así, lo más que se llevó fue un empujón en la cabeza dado por el firme muslo de Junmyeon.

La hora del almuerzo se había extendido una hora completa más, gracias a que la maestra de coreano decidió tomarse unas vacaciones en el hospital y no asistir dejando a todos en ascuas. Lo normal es que les hagan hacer estudio autónomo, pero su jefe de curso sabía que no lo harían para nada, por lo que los dejó ir con la condición de que volvieran con la tarea hecha para la última clase.

—¿Por qué las tarjetas gold son tan caras?

—Tal vez, no sé, ¿porque son gold? —respondió Junmyeon sin mirarlo, pero parecía ya cansado de tener a Baekhyun acostado en sus piernas—. ¿No quieres hacer relevo con Sehun? Ya no siento mi muslo.

—Pero incluso si junto mi mesada de medio año —continuó Baekhyun, aferrándose a Junmyeon—. Es imposible.

Sehun simplemente levantó las cejas hacia un Junmyeon quien imploró su ayuda, pero él no se iba a meter con eso. Baekhyun podría ser medio delgado, pero por algún motivo su cabeza pesaba el doble de lo que debería. Luhan dice que es por tanto que piensa para volverse loco, Sehun menciona que es por su imaginación que vuela y Junmyeon le pide que vaya a ver a un doctor.

Estaban en su lugar de siempre, esa pequeña guarida detrás de la escuela en donde se llevaban a cabo sus partidas ilegales de cartas. Aunque, por hoy, Baekhyun se había puesto un alto y ya no perdería más aunque realmente deseara esa tarjeta que Hoseok le restregó en la cara durante el primer periodo.

—Ve con Sehun —gruñó amablemente Junmyeon, dándole un golpe en la frente.

Baekhyun gimió, moviéndose en un lugar pero sin hacerle caso. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, en la cabeza de Baekhyun se vinieron cosas extremas, posibles fantasías nunca dichas que trataban entre dragones y brujas, tal vez algo en relación con aliens y después un accidente de coche. Se preguntaba, en todos estos mundos alternos, qué sería lo que más le dolería si sucediera. ¿Ser abducido? ¿Quedar prensado en un coche? ¿Devorado por una bruja?

—Baekhyun.

Abriendo los ojos, el nombrado elevó un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con los profundos ojos de su amigo. Junmyeon levantó una ceja.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te quedaste tieso por el cuello otra vez?

Baekhyun imaginó qué pasaría si realmente tuvo un esguince. O que hubiera pasado si se rompía el cuello de verdad. Qué pasaría si él fuera quien está sintiéndose mal o el que debería.

—No lo estoy haciendo.

—¿El qué?

Y de nuevo, como ya era costumbre en los últimos días, Baekhyun hablaba por hablar y respondía por dejar salir algo, cuando en realidad lo único en su cabeza era en dónde había dejado el cinturón negro que le regaló su padre un año atrás. Lo necesitaria para la boda de su prima del próximo mes.

—A propósito, ¿qué está haciendo ese chico de allá? —Ese fue Sehun, hablando entre el silencio.

Tanto Junmyeon como Sehun miraron a un costado, finalmente Baekhyun se levantó con el cabello despeinado y queriendo o sin querer cruzó miradas con Sehun, quien estaba tan normal como siempre, con palomitas en la ropa y algo atorado entre sus dientes. Parpadeando, su cabeza giró en dirección a lo que apuntó, encontrándose con la espalda de un chico quien ya se había quitado el saco y estaba pintando algo.

—¿No les da una vibra de Kyungsoo?

Al sentir cómo fue que Junmyeon mencionó su nombre se le erizó involuntariamente la piel. Con varios parpadeos más, la única respuesta por parte de Baekhyun fue un 'mhn' alargado, puesto que tenía razón, ya que Kyungsoo solía tener esa afición por pintar paredes al azar. Recordaba tener el respaldo de sus libretas llenas de garabatos. Incluso todavía guardaba algunos en su mesa de noche.

—Incluso la última vez, antes de que casi se transfiriera —continuó Junmyeon—. Lo último que hizo fue rayar esa misma pared de atrás hasta que se perdió todo indicio de blanco.

Baekhyun se tronó los dedos y se puso de pie, tomando el paquete vacío de donas que se lo había devorado en un dos por tres.

—Voy a mear —anunció, metiendo en la bolsa que había traído Sehun toda la basura.

—Oh, sí —Junmyeon movió la mano.

—Los baños del piso de abajo están cerrados, tendrás que ir hasta la cafetería —Sehun aventó un envase vacío de yogurt exitosamente en la bolsa que ya estaba a dos metros de él—. De paso traeme unas gomitas. Es tu pago por las donas.

\--

Baekhyun estaba enfadado, los baños de la cafetería eran su segunda opción más cercana pero todavía tenía que subir dos escaleras, bajar otra más, caminar por el patio, entrar al edificio y subir hasta el último piso, solo por unos malditos baños. Pero no tenía opción, no iba a hacerlo en lo arbustos porque la última vez que lo intentó algunas chicas de primero iban pasando y se llevó un reporte a casa con dos días de suspensión.

Al salir de su lugar, puro respirar más tranquilo. Y eso mejoró al desechar lo que tenía en la vejiga. Se encontró consigo mismo en el espejo cuando se estaba lavando las manos y casi se asustó al verse con ojeras más pronunciadas de lo normal. Debería de dejar de revisar su celular durante las noches, dormir cuatro horas cuando podría dormir ocho se le estaba notado, aunque no fuera alguien quien tuviera problemas antes, excepto hace más de dos años.

Cuando se secaba las manos, su corazón dio otro brinco al escuchar cómo topó una de las puertas contra la pared y visualizó a su jefe de curso con la barriga a punto de salirsele —pobre botón—, con el usual palo para apuntar detrás de la espalda y con un rostro tan indescifrable como siempre. Era un hombre joven, Baekhyun no calculaba arriba de treinta y cinco y no estaba tan mal, pero esa panza de embarazado era lo que destruia todo a su paso.

Se inclinó ante él, tratando de huir lo antes posible.

—¿Cómo lo llevas?

Baekhyun estuvo a nada de cruzar la puerta con éxito, pero al escuchar esas palabras se detuvo de inmediato. En su cabeza se cruzó el primer pensamiento en relación, pero casi se forzó a sí mismo en rechazarlo, cosa que pudo ser otro intento de éxito, pero de nuevo falló.

—¿Disculpe?

El profesor Kim no lo miró de vuelta, se había echado agua en el cabello y se rascó la barba rasposa que quedaba en su barbilla. Parecía contemplarse a sí mismo en el espejo, hasta que al final se lavó las manos como Dios manda, con jabón para luego enjuagarlas. Durante ese intervalo no dijo nada, hasta parecía que olvidó la existencia de Baekhyun.

—Estoy seguro de que lo sabes —Al principio sonó algo confuso, pero cuando miró de nuevo a Baekhyun asintió—. Por supuesto que lo sabes. Si no te conociera Baekhyun, pensaría que te da igual y todo eso, pero como ya hemos pasado por esto recuerda que estoy de tres a cinco entre semana. Vengo los sábados, solo cuando mi sobrino entrena béisbol.

De pronto, las palmas de Baekhyun dolieron. Estaban rojas, como si estuvieran a punto de explotar. Debería de cortarse las uñas tan pronto llegue a casa, no quería terminar rasguñado como aquella vez que por morderselas tanto su madre le terminó preguntando con quién se había peleado.

—Otra vez. —Baekhyun cerró los ojos cuando sintió el salpicar del agua en su rostro. El profesor Kim no se molestó en secarse las manos.

Sin nada más, el jefe de curso se fue caminando por el pasillo, chiflando tan tranquilo como siempre.

\--

Las panditas estaban agotadas por lo que no tuvo otra opción más que comprar chocolates, el blanco era el favorito de Sehun y sabía de antemano que era una buena tregua. No era tan egoísta, así que también compró una extrañas golosinas de piña que tanto le gustan a Junmyeon y se encaminó nuevamente hacia su lugar.

Luego, como si de su instinto se tratase, golpeó hacia atrás con la bolsa de compras y escuchó un pequeño jadeo. No estaba sorprendido.

—Ay. Si hubieras tenido un caramelo me rompías la nariz, ¿lo sabías?

—Gran anécdota para una noche de borrachera.

Luhan tenía la manía de asustarlo por detrás y lo odiaba, pero se las había arreglado para sentir su presencia así como lo había hecho con Sehun hace mucho tiempo. Ese chico, por el contrario de Luhan, en vez de asustarse solo llegaba por detrás y te seguía hasta que te dieras cuenta de que estaba ahí. Pasaron ocasiones cuando iba a casa que se aventaba casi media hora caminando sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Sehun, y hasta la fecha sigue siendo algo complicado, pero todas las veces que piensa que puede estar allí, lo está.

Sonriendo, Baekhyun golpeó el hombro de Luhan cuando éste empezó a platicarle el chisme del día, una vez más Zitao y sus problemas con el vocabulario, al parecer ahora insultó a una chica sin querer. Luhan llevaba en su hombro la ropa deportiva porque recién había terminado el descanso —y como Baekhyun todavía tenía su media hora de ocio— Luhan le insistió en que lo acompañara al campo, pero hoy era un día caluroso y no iba a exponerse al grupito de Jongdae, ya tenía mucho por hoy.

Fueron otros tres minutos de insistir, pero Baekhyun logró declinar cuando llegaron a la salida hacia el campo (al menos Luhan lo consiguió arrastrar un poco con él) y terminaron despidiéndose en el primer piso. Baekhyun tomó a Luhan del brazo cuando lo vio entrar a los baños.

—Hey, no sirven.

Luhan puchereó y miró alrededor.

—No hay nada escrito —Luhan se asomó y luego señaló—. Hay un par de chicos adentro.

—Oh. Debieron haber terminado.

Baekhyun terminó por empujar a Luhan dentro de los baños para que dejara de molestarlo, y después de algunas palabrotas y luchas, se separó de él.

Todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro, Baekhyun bajó el escalón que dividía la puerta trasera mientras giraba los dulces por el aire. Casi trotando se instaló una vez más en su lugar, un pequeño cojín en el suelo con otro pegado en la pared para escapar del radiante sol que le hacía sudar, e incluso ver mal. Al llegar, lo único que pudo ver fue la espalda de Junmyeon hacia la persona quien seguía pintando, sus piernas cruzadas y sin una palabra.

Todavía algo ciego por la luz del sol, Baekhyun miró alrededor encontrándose con que solo estaban ellos dos.

—¿Y Sehun?

Baekhyun, con el ceño fruncido, extendió los dulces sobre la pequeña mesa que tenía para sus partidas. Junmyeon no respondió a la primera, por lo que Baekhyun ya algo menos mareado, tomó los dulces que le gustaban a su amigo y se los tendió.

—Aquí. Luego dices que no te aprecio.

Extendiendo la mano, Baekhyun se quedó así durante un rato. Movió la bolsa.

—Son tus dulces favoritos, los asquerosos que saben a piña...

Con ese tercer llamado, Baekhyun dio por entendido que era la vencida y, al mirar más a Junmyeon con la boca cerrada, volvió a su lugar, tirando los dulces hacia la mesa con algo de descuido y abrió los chocolates. Repentinamente quería algo dulce y también estaba consciente de que Sehun no volvería por ese día.

Se metió de lleno dos a la boca, los mordió con fuerza y cuando estuvieron triturados llegaron otros dos que convirtió su boca en una masticadora al punto de dolerle la mandíbula. Terminó viendo un punto fijo justo al contrario de donde Junmyeon sin dejar de comer.

—¿Lo golpeaste? —Exactamente cinco minutos después, cuando los chocolates desaparecieron, Baekhyun habló una vez más—. ¿O golpeaste la madera?

Vio los nudillos de la mano derecha de Junmyeon magullados.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Finalmente dijo algo.

Baekhyun jugó con la basura.

—¿Qué podemos hacer?

—No lo sé, Baekhyun. —Desesperado, Junmyeon se giró hacia él, arrastrándose un poco para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. El rostro del chico estaba rígido como si tratara de contenerse lo más posible—. ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡Me lleva la mierda! —dijo con un fuerte golpe en la mesa, terminando de romper una de las patas que ya estaba floja.

Sin nada que llegara a su cabeza, Baekhyun trató con fuerza. Tal vez pensar en el tipo de canción que debería prepararle a su madre para su cumpleaños ese año, todavía no sabía si hacerlo con la guitarra o el piano. Podría ser también en qué le pedirá a su hermano esa navidad, siempre se debe tomar al menos unos cuatro meses de anticipación porque luego resulta que le trae cosas espontáneas y era mucho mejor preparar todo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—¡Puta mierda, Baekhyun!

Llevándose las manos al rostro, lo único que hizo Baekhyun después fue frotarse los ojos repetidas veces. Estaba cansado. Le empezó a doler muy fuerte la cabeza y su estómago se revolvió al punto de querer correr nuevamente hacia los baños. Lo único que escuchaba era a Junmyeon maldecir, golpear, gruñir al punto de hacer volar a los pájaros y espantar a cualquier quien pasara por allí.

Serían, tal vez, otros diez minutos. O tal vez veinte. Recordaba que con Kyungsoo fueron quince, pero era porque su traslado había sido tan de la nada que ni hubo tiempo para pensar.

Podría ser que se extendiera hasta por una hora, pero entonces Baekhyun descubrió que fueron exactamente dos, justo la mitad del turno antes de irse a casa.

El chico que pintaba se había ido, el sol ya no estaba tan caliente, los dedos de Junmyeon estaban tan heridos que hasta podía ver el hueso en uno de ellos y, al final, terminó siendo él quien tuviera a Junmyeon dormido entre sus piernas, tan húmedo que Baekhyun sabía que de regreso a clases tendría que pasar por los baños del primer piso totalmente servibles para secarse un poco el pantalón. Y de regreso a casa, armaría con Junmyeon una excusa entre amigos, para explicar la causa de sus heridas.

\--

No tuvo suficiente con que le negaran su recuperación del jet-lag, sino que tenía que apoyar como buen amigo en la compra de productos indispensables en casa.

Junmyeon tomó una sopa instantanea y leyó distraídamente las calorías entre otras cosas que no comprendía mientras esperaba a que Sehun decidiera qué tipo de macarrones llevar. Siempre era indeciso y más si se trataba de qué comer.

Un bebé en su carrito pasó por su lado y compartió una extraña mirada con él. Ambos eran personas sacadas de su zona de confort.

—Llevas diez minutos allí —se quejó Junmyeon al dejar la séptima sopa que agarraba para ver—. ¿Por qué es tan complicado elegir entre tornillos y bolitas?

Sehun miró hacia él. Junmyeon pudo detectar la duda insertada en su rostro, acompañado de un par de bolsas debajo de sus ojos. No era del tipo a quien se le marcaban las facetas, incluso no recordaba alguna vez que tuvo alguna imperfección facial. Llevaba puesta una gorra roja y una sudadera del mismo color, cosa que le hacía verse más blanco de lo normal.

—Papá tiene una reunión urgente en Singapour, al parecer un paciente VIP. —Sehun dejó por fin la elección rechazada en el estante y aventó la otra en el carrito.

Con un empujón, Junmyeon movió de nuevo el carrito para poder salir del pasillo de las sopas y dirigirse al de las comidas congeladas. Eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana, apenas y había gente en el mercado considerando que era un jueves. Pensándolo bien, era normal. Las promociones eran los viernes, hoy había una de pescado, pero ni a él ni a Sehun les gustaba el olor que emanaba. Luhan una vez les dijo que leyó que dejaban los mariscos solos hasta por tres días y luego se encargaban de ellos, por eso deberían desconfiar del pescado al dos por uno.

Con un bostezo, Junmyeon se detuvo cuando vio a Sehun ahora sin poder decidir entre papas fritas redondas o en tiritas.

—En dos horas tenemos que estar en el instituto, apúrate.

—No hay prisa. Luhan me dijo que esta semana tiene asesorías con el ginecólogo, no quiero escuchar más cómo es que la vagina se extiende durante labor de parto. Es... fuerte.

—Es lo que hay si quieres tener hijos.

—Voy a estar muerto para ese entonces. ¿Prefieres rizos o líneas?

Junmyeon miró qué tan lleno estaba el carrito. Iban por la mitad, decenas de artículos varios para hacer muchos guisos. Mucho para una sola persona, en una casa enorme sin una madre y con un padre que trabaja turno completo y ahora parece estar fuera del país, cuidando y atendiendo a otras personas en vez de su propio hijo. Algo le apretó en el pecho.

—Rizos. ¿Se lo dijiste hace mucho a Baekhyun?

—¿Por qué? —Sehun colocó las papas y se acercó a la otra puerta—. ¿Pizzas o burritos?

—Pizzas. Porque es extraño. —Junmyeon no veía a Sehun y él no lo veía tampoco—. Hacer las compras en la madrugada, no quieres llegar temprano a la escuela y piensas cocinar en casa cuando fácilmente puedes ir a un restaurante como siempre. Mejor toma las de peperoni, las de jamón se ven rancias. Es como si estuvieras evitando convivir con él.

—Siempre evito convivir con él. ¿Nuggets o palomitas de pollo?

—Palomitas. Se va a enterar. —Junmyeon se mordió los labios—. Ya sabes que él...

—Ya lo sé.

Sorprendido, Junmyeon miró a su amigo con los ojos abiertos pero Sehun ni se inmutó. Eran tan simple como si hablaran del clima, tan común como si dentro de un par de horas en la clase de física se olvidaran de que esa conversación sucedió. Y, por suerte, Junmyeon seguía lo suficientemente dormido como para no pensar en sí mismo por una vez.

Junmyeon tomó con fuerza el mango del carrito, y se miró las heridas. Quedaban ya casi desaparecidas, lo único visible eran pequeños fantasmas de él encontrándose con la pared.

—Todos somos tan diferentes —dijo Junmyeon, mirándose las manos—. Y eso es jodidamente peligros...

Un fuerte golpe lo sacó de su zona —mucho más allá de lo que ya estaba—, su corazón se detuvo un momento y sus ojos titubearon al voltear hacia ese ruido. No había sido simplemente el contenedor de helado cayendo de sus manos, sino que vio a Sehun tirando en el suelo.

\--

No solo había conseguido una nota reprobatoria en cálculo, sino que estaba a dos puntos de tener que recursar la materia y fue el tercer foco que se encendió en la cabeza de Baekhyun al momento que la Sra. Eun le entregó su nota, con una cara poco interesada.

Tuvo que contenerse, apretando la hoja en sus manos para después dirigirse a su puesto. No tuvo a nadie con quien compartir mínimamente sonrisas compasivas, porque si de por sí los nervios los traía de punta, para cagarla más ninguno de sus amigos estaba cerca, y peor, se quedó con la llama hirviendo esa mañana cuando la llamada de Junmyeon fue lo primero que lo despertó totalmente, justo en su mesa mientras desayunaba.

El primer foco fue su voz tan rígida y calmada. Como si le estuviera diciendo que fue una simple cuestión de cansancio. Que no tenía que preocuparse. Que no debía preocuparse.

El segundo foco, después de cortar la llamada, fue la mirada de sus padres. Ambos se habían quedado callados, porque por más que quisieran dejarle la privacidad a su hijo, éste había cometido el error de poner la llamada en alta voz (porque, era Junmyeon, ¿qué podía salir mal?) y éste, aunque calmado y todo un maldito adulto, tuvo que recalcar lo de Sehun, como tres veces para dejarlo en claro.

De camino a la escuela, después de una plática de asentimientos y negaciones con sus padres, fue finalmente dejado ir. Tomó el autobús, se bajó en la parada principal, caminó un par de cuadras más y ya se encontraba allí.

Luhan no apareció en todo el primer período, ni el segundo. Ahora, en el tercero, no sólo recibía una mala nota, sino que en el descanso de cinco minutos entre clases se topó de frente a Jongdae quien se reía tan alegre con sus secuaces que hasta sintió ganas de vomitar. Pasaría tan invisible como siempre por su lado, pero era como si Jongdae oliera su mal humor y lo detuviera en su camino de ir al baño.

—¿Por qué tan rápido? —cuestionó Jongdae— ¿Emergencia en los pantalones?

Baekhyun decidió ignorarlo, pero entonces éste lo tomó de la muñeca.

—Hey, ¿por qué te vas cuando estamos hablando? —Lo peor de Jongdae, es que nunca sonaba enojado.

El rostro de Baekhyun se sentía algo cálido, extraño considerando la temperatura del día de hoy. Parpadeó dos veces más de lo normal, y la primera mirada la dirigió al chico a un lado de Jongdae. Después, fue hacia el de la izquierda y finalmente volvió a Jongdae quien solo se encargaba de apretarle más el brazo.

—Suéltame —exigió Baekhyun.

—Sólo dime a dónde vas.

—Que te importe una mierda.

Jongdae levantó ambas cejas ante el comentario, e incluso pareció algo molesto, pero lo contuvo con un bufido acompañado de risas.

—Bueno, parece que alguien anda de mal humor.

Jongdae estuvo a punto de decir algo más, y cualquier cosa que hubiera salido pudo ser respondido por un puñetazo sin pensar, pero la voz del amigo extra en la vida de Jongdae salió por detrás, gritando cosas como que todo estaba listo, y que tenían que ayudarlo. Gracias a eso, Jongdae dejó el brazo de Baekhyun libre, despidiéndose de él con un beso al aire tan hipócrita como si Jongdae no supiera que Baekhyun sabía muchas cosas que casi le obligó a ocultar.

Cuando su grupito se fue, Baekhyun le dio una fea mirada al chico gritón quien pareció confundido.

\--

—Baek, no vayas a asustarte, ¿está bien?

Con un paso fuera del aula, justo a la hora del almuerzo, la llamada de su madre lo sacó de irse directo al comedor. Su garganta se secó y algo le volvió a llenar el estómago.

—Tú padre está en el hospital. ¡No es nada grave!

El cuarto foco surcó en su cabeza, estallando y prendiéndose tan resplandeciente que su sangre circuló más rápido.

—Lo que pasa es que hoy fue por la molestia en su hombro, ya sabes, por jugar softball con sus amigos. Él está completamente bien, pero por su seguro, el hospital le hizo quedarse durante toda la noche para más exámenes. ¡Son unos bárbaros! Tu padre no ha comido en un rato, está de malas.

—Oh —Baekhyun respiró con más tranquilidad al escuchar eso—. ¿Solo le pidieron quedarse así sin más?

—Sí, me vine directamente cuando me llamó. Lo primero que me dijo fue que estaba embarazado.

Una pequeña sonrisa salió de la boca de Baekhyun. Su mano libre comenzó a jugar con su corbata mientras seguía escuchando la historia de su madre.

—Bueno cariño, por hoy me quedaré con él. No habrá nadie en casa, así que cuídate mucho, hoy hay pronóstico de lluvia. Volveremos por la mañana.

—Mhm —alargó la expresión y luego colgó.

\--

En el comedor, las cosas estaban mal.

Sabía que ya iba tarde como para alcanzar algo de comida decente, por lo que se pasó por la máquina expendedora para comprar algunas cosas e irse a donde Luhan, quien le mandó un mensaje por fin diciéndole que lo esperaría en su mesa de siempre. Sin embargo, cuando entró con la bolsa en la mano, lo primero que hace por intuición es ver alrededor para encontrarse con la mesa, pero se dio cuenta que alguien más la estaba ocupando.

Y no para comer. Había un montón de cartulinas, globos y todo aquello que había visto los días anteriores, un chico de pie arriba de la silla mientras que otros estaban detrás sosteniendo las cartulinas y una chica desconocida frente a él, sola, y rodeada de compañeros quienes sonreían y se reían como si no pudieran creer lo que estaban viendo.

—¡Byun Baekhyun! —El cuerpo de Baekhyun se fue hacia el frente cuando Luhan lo interceptó—. ¡No lo vas a creer!

Con el dedo, Luhan apuntó hacia donde estaba todo el espectáculo.

—El grupito de Jongdae está con el nuevo, al parecer el pobre preparó todo este evento para declararsele a Minjoo de la clase E. Benditos tus ojos al no estar aquí cuando le cantó una canción, por Dios —Luhan sonaba tan extasiado que hasta se atropellaba con las palabras—. Le dio un ramo de flores, le regaló un maldito anillo y hace unos minutos le preguntó frente a todos si quería salir con él. Minjoo lleva ahí como dos minutos hablando con el tipo, a quien le está cambiando la cara y los amigos de él se alejan. ¡Oh por Dios!

Lo que pudo ver Baekhyun después fue a la chica dando dos pasos hacia atrás, inclinarse como tres veces seguidas hacia el chico pena ajena, quien con una sonrisa algo forzada le decía cosas como que no se preocupara y entonces Minjoo le entregó las flores, dejó el anillo sobre la mesa y se fue completamente roja con sus amigas, quienes a los pocos segundos la sacaron de allí por la puerta.

Al pasar por su lado, Baekhyun pudo escuchar algunos murmullos de las amigas burlándose del tipo e incluso, la misma Minjoo, diciéndole algo como perdedor.

Cuando se fueron, el tipo se bajó de la silla y comenzó a recoger todo. Sus amigos estaban a unos metros de él sin saber qué hacer o decir, y la gente aunque riéndose, se iba dispersando hacia sus lugares para seguir comiendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido, aunque Baekhyun sabía que los chismes se extenderían y que posiblemente sería la burla durante algunas semanas hasta que otro evento grande ocurra.

—Demonios. Hasta se me fue el apetito.

Luhan asintió compartiendo su pensamiento, mientras le hacía sentarse en una mesa pegada a la pared.

—Esto es algo que solo sucede en las películas. Conozco a Minjoo y sé que está enamoradísima de Minho, así que era obvio que rechazaría al millonario, ¡pero no creí que lo fuera a hacer público! —Luhan resopló con una mueca—. No creo que ni yo pueda verle la cara al pobre tipo. ¡Imagina estar en el mismo salón!

—Ah, cierto. —Baekhyun recordó cuando Jongdae se lo puso en frente—. ¿Chanyeol?

—No sé su nombre, supongo que sí. No aprendo los nombres de la gente que no me interesa. —Luhan se metió a la boca la mitad de un sándwich.

Lo único que vio Baekhyun de ellos fueron un par de cajas donde metían las cosas y, después el grupito desaparecía por la puerta trasera.

Luhan comenzó una conversación trivial sobre lo emocionado que estaba por su próxima clase de ese día con el ginecólogo y también le explicó abiertamente a Baekhyun sobre cómo es que la cabeza de un bebé sale de la vagina y se perdió en los pensamientos de pronto. La voz de Luhan se hizo algo ambigua, y sus ojos se dirigieron directamente a su teléfono. No tenía otro mensaje de Junmyeon, su madre tampoco tenía novedades. Y la maestra Eun todavía no calificaba el proyecto que entregó la semana pasada que podría definir su destino de aprobar la materia —porque sabía que en el final le iría como la mierda.

Trataba de pensar sobre alguna otra cosa. Prestarle atención a Luhan no era opción, porque su cerebro lo borró de pronto. A su alrededor, las personas reían y se levantaban, en algún momento la hora del almuerzo había terminado y fue hasta que Luhan lo tomó del hombro, agitándolo, para que despertara.

\--

Fue algo que empezó de la nada. Sentía que se le iba el aire.

Era la última clase, y su agitación sólo empeoró de pronto. Habían pasado ya quince minutos y la profesora no llegaba. A su lado, estaban sentados dos compañeros suyos que eran parte de su equipo en Sociales, y hablaban amenamente entre ellos a la par que la pierna de Baekhyun se movía de arriba hacia abajo por la desesperación.

—¿Por qué no llega? —soltó de pronto, atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros.

—Es verdad, ya se tardó. Bueno, esa mujer siempre llega tarde.

El dolor es su estómago ya no lo soportaba, por lo que se excusó con los chicos para ir al baño.

A salir del aula, todo se veían como monocromático. Posiblemente producto de que se haya levantado tan rápido, pero era como si estuviera viendo unas líneas extendidas sobre las cosas, como si fuera todo parte de un reality y se viera a sí mismo caminar con la respiración algo agitada por el pasillo, con la intención de echarse al suelo en cualquier momento y dormir.

¿Por qué nadie decía nada?

Se escondió en uno de los baños, encerrándose. Bajó la tapa y se sentó, metiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas para cerrar los ojos, con la intención de que se le pasara el mareo. ¿Comió algo mal? No estaba seguro, pero se sentía como si la desesperación fuera creciendo de nivel en él, y ya no fuera suficiente decirse a sí mismo que estaba bien y que todo pasaría.

Luego, el indiscutible nudo en la garganta le apretó tan fuerte que fue incapaz de soltar sonido alguno.

Estás bien. Se dijo, apretándose las rodillas con las manos. Estás completamente bien. Estás sano, eres joven, tienes una vida perfecta. Tienes buenos amigos, tus padres te quieren y te aceptan, eres bueno el muchas cosas. Estás bien. Así que.

—Así que...

—¿Disculpa? —Le tocaron la puerta—. Llevas allí más de diez minutos.

Su cuerpo temblaba, pero por lo menos logró calmarse un poco. Respiró dos veces, parpadeó otras dos para espantar la humedad y bajó la cadena.

Al salir, ni siquiera vio a la persona esperando su turno para el baño, se dirigió directo al lavabo para echarse agua en la cara y salir una vez más directo a su salón.

Estás bien. Hablaba consigo mismo, ya algo enojado. Estás jodidamente bien, ¿por qué te comportas así?

Y para colmo, la maestra no había llegado.

—Faltan veinte minutos, no creo que llegue —comentó uno de su equipo, quien alistaba sus cosas para irse. Lo hizo mientras miraba a Baekhyun, quien volvió a su movimiento intenso de pierna y ahora atacaba a sus uñas—. ¿Baekhyun? ¿Ocurre algo?

Negó con la cabeza, sentía que si hablaba explotaría.

Aunque los compañeros se miraron entre sí, no eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para indagar más, por lo que se mantuvieron ocupados en su teléfono hasta que la campana sonara.

Y al sonar, el primero en salir de allí fue Baekhyun. Sus pasos eran firmes, no caminaba más bien corría y tuvo buena suerte de que el autobús estuviera en la parada porque saltó arriba de él en el preciso momento. Pagó, consiguió el asiento con una ventana abierta y esperó.

Mientras más esperaba, más sentía que se estaba volviendo loco. Imágenes irracionales llegaban a su cabeza, estaba casi seguro que el mundo se le vendrían encima en cualquier momento, y hasta la imagen más preciada allí —la cual era una bebé riéndose cuando su madre le hacía caras— parecía ser la sensación más horrible, como si de una calamidad se tratase.

—Okay. —Las manos de Baekhyun temblaron al agarrarse del tubo para sostenerse un poco. Estaba perdiendo el control—. Falta poco. Llega a casa. Llega a casa.

Para abrir la puerta, tardó tres intentos dado a que las llaves se caían de sus manos. Fue hasta el tercero que hizo click, y con poca fuerza que pudo aventó la puerta y cayó en el recibidor. Con el corazón a punto de estallar, Baekhyun estaba por dar el grito final pero entonces, su teléfono sonó.

Como pudo, logró ver la pantalla y se asustó cuando vio la imagen de su madre, pidiéndole una videollamada. Cayéndose, trató de sostenerse en pie hasta prender las luces y subir a su habitación. Se vio en su espejo y se arregló el cabello para no verse tan raro y atendió la videollamada antes de que les pareciera extraño.

—¡Hola, Baekhyun!

Su madre saludó sonriente, mostrando su rostro mientras que al fondo movía el celular para que su padre saliera. Baekhyun tuvo que apretar los dientes al verlo con la ropa de hospital.

—Hola.

—¿Qué tal fue la escuela cariño? ¿Alguna novedad?

—No, todo bien.

Su madre le sonrió, pareciendo algo confusa sobre qué más decir, pero luego el padre de Baekhyun le pidió que acercara la cámara.

—Hola hijo, lamento esto, fue tan repentino. No te preocupes, mañana estaré de vuelta. La buena noticia es que ya no tendré que pagar por los análisis anuales que me hacía, me salió gratis.

—Como quiera te salió barato porque el padre de Sehun lo hacía.

—Tienes razón, pero esto es gratis —Sus padres se rieron juntos. Baekhyun sonrió como pudo, sus manos sudaban—. Bueno, te dejo descansar. No olvides alimentarte y alimenta a los peces por mí.

—¡Dejé algo de comida en el refrigerador! ¡Solo tienes que calentarla! —interrumpió su madre—. Nos vemos mañana.

—Sí, adiós.

Su madre le mandó algunos besito, y la conexión fue cancelada un segundo después. El terrible silencio que lo venía acechando le llegó por todos lados.

Y lo hizo. Lo soltó.

Pero entonces, nada salió.

Mirando al suelo se dijo a sí mismo que llorara. Porque, después de todo el camino de nervios que se llevó, era la necesidad que creyó tener, incluso al hablar con sus padres creía que en cualquier momento se soltaría a llorar como nunca. Pero no hubo nada saliendo.

Sollozó un par de veces, cualquiera quien lo viera diría que lloraba con el alma, pero por más que lo intentaba nada salió de su cuerpo. Sus facciones se retorcían, se pellizcaba la ropa y la garganta le picaba, mientras que la calidez no le dejaba hablar, pero tampoco llorar. Es como si lo tuviera atorado, como si lo ahogara el sentimiento pero no salió de allí.

La sensación de acidez que llenaba su garganta es tan pura que puede sentir el sabor del amargo camino a recorrer. Es feliz, es lo que repite una y otra vez tratando de convencerse a mí mismo de que estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. No debería preocuparse tanto y es que realmente no lo hacía: al mirarse al espejo sentía ese vacío que recorre el aire a su alrededor y piensa que ya fue suficiente.

Podría hacerse llorar pero no son más que lágrimas forzosas que dejaría salir para hacerse creer que estará bien después. Y lo estará. De todas maneras no hay otra forma de redimir esos pensamientos que se vuelven borrosos al estar detrás de ese intento de persona frente sus ojos. Esto ni siquiera es un mensaje triste o depresivo, Baekhyun no era la clase de persona quien se victimizaba, porque no tenía ni idea lo que le estaba ocurriendo y era lo que más le enojaba.

Quitándose el uniforme, se puso una sudadera cualquiera que encontró en su closet, destapó las sábanas y se escondió debajo de ellas, esperando que la sensación de antes desapareciera por completo.


	4. AURORA

Dos tontos bajo la lluvia darían lugar a una interesante escena dramática con chispas resplandecientes en los ojos y decenas de espectadores suspirando con las emociones a flor de piel. Sin embargo, en medio de una calle solitaria y con una simple sudadera dos tallas más grande, Baekhyun se veía como un niño perdido quien decidió quedarse en medio de la lluvia sólo porque era lo único que podía hacer.

En si él quedó como un solo tonto bajo el agua.

Había dormido durante algún tiempo y se despertó con la idea de que todo había sido un sueño. Ya no se encontraba mareado o nervioso, nada por el estilo, era como un día normal en casa.

No lo pensó mucho, se levantó de su cama y alimentó a los peces. Vio que le quedaba poca comida y la veterinaria en donde su padre la compra vendía esa marca una vez al mes, por lo que debía de comprarla antes de que se acabara, así que decidió salir de casa sin recordar el aviso de su madre, quien tenía la boca llena de razón, dado a que ni siquiera alcanzó a llegar a la veterinaria cuando un aguacero llenó la ciudad.

Con el poco instinto de supervivencia que cargaba con él, decidió ponerse debajo del techo de un pequeño negocio fotográfico que se encontraba por cerrar y, por cómo lo vio el joven encargado —algo así entre una cara repulsiva e indiferente— Baekhyun daba por hecho que no sería bienvenido adentro. Ya eran pasadas las cinco y los truenos se escuchaban cada vez más tenebrosos, la incesante lluvia le adormecía los hombros y pensó tres veces con quien podría ir que le quedara más cerca que su casa.

—Luhan tiene clases con el ginecólogo —susurró mirando cómo un pequeño arrollo de agua se perdía en la alcantarilla más cercana—. Sehun está en el hospital, Junmyeon demasiado ocupado en su cita dental.

Una gota hizo todo el recorrido de sus pestañas a su orbe, haciendo que se quejara y empezara a frotarse los ojos como un maníaco. La sensación de antes se había calmado, se avergonzó internamente por su comportamiento y agradeció el hecho de que hubiera estado sólo en casa para que nadie lo viera.

Dejando escapar un bufido, Baekhyun desatendió esos pensamientos. Tenía que pensar en qué cenar esa noche.

Entre spaguetti o un simple ramen que tenía para emergencias, Baekhyun dio un pequeño brinco al verse envuelto frente a una persona quien se había quedado especialmente ahí, dejando en claro su altura y cargando con un montón de bolsas con... ¿figuras de yeso? Sinceramente no recordaba cómo era aquello, y no podía apreciarlo del todo porque estaban mojadas, pero no era común encontrarse con eso a mitad de la tarde y con un aguacero.

—Oh —Baekhyun murmuró al reconocerlo—. Pena ajena.

El chico frente a él agarraba con una mano un paraguas bastante rosa, su mejilla sostenía un teléfono celular a punto de caer y sus muñecas posiblemente rojizas por el peso de esas piezas extravagantes de yeso con las que cargaba. Sin contar con la mochila en su espalda y su chaqueta amarrada en la cintura. Aún con tanto que carga, se veía bastante seco y de un humor estable, incluso curioso. Baekhyun detectó una leve rojez en sus ojos, pero no tenía que pensar mucho después de tremendo drama armando en la cafetería horas antes.

—¿Cómo cargas con tanto y te ves tan perfecto?

Un leve rubor creció en las mejillas de Chanyeol, o tal vez era cosa del esfuerzo o porque lo había reconocido, hasta que Baekhyun entendió el mal uso de palabras.

—Quiero decir...

—¿Cómo es que no cargas con nada y te ves tan cansado?

La respuesta lo dejó sin palabras, sólo cerró la boca. Una punzada tocó su garganta y Baekhyun decidió entonces que haría algo de caldo de pollo para la cena. No hacía mucho frío, pero la lluvia había refrescado e incluso no se sorprendería si estornudara en los próximos minutos.

—Septiembre es uno de los meses que más odio —Tomándose la libertad de seguir, Chanyeol dejó caer con maestría su celular dentro del bolsillo derecho de pantalón mientras daba un vistazo hasta el cielo. Interesante—. Nunca para de llover, los cumpleaños de mis primitos están seguidos y mis tías están convencidas de que ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para no recibir una bolsa de dulces. Intentó conseguir mi carnet de conducir, mi hermana está por tener un bebé y la primera chica quien me gusta de verdad me ha rechazado.

Baekhyun desvió la mirada un momento hacia el charco de cinco centímetros que se había hecho en un pequeño bache en el camino.

—Dije que era demasiado cursi, incluso para una chica —murmuró más para sí, pero Chanyeol lo escuchó.

—Pero a las chicas les gustan las cosas lindas.

—No a todas. Es como decir que a todos los chicos les gusta el béisbol.

—¿Te gusta el béisbol? —Baekhyun negó. Sorbiendo su nariz, se abrazó a sí mismo por una pequeña brisa que le congeló el cuerpo—. ¿Te gustan las cosas lindas?

Ahora se congeló a cuenta propia algo avergonzado. Asintió.

—Eh —Simplemente tarareó Chanyeol. Le estaba extrañando, ese chico se quedaba allí conectando una conversación para nada común y esporádica, lo peor era que le respondía—. ¿Quieres pintar cerditos?

Ante el cambio drástico de conversación, Baekhyun no se sorprendió, pero elevó las cejas y detectó que entre sus bolsas y bolsas de yeso se encontraban figuras redondas y con patitas. Miró de arriba hacia abajo, un trueno sonó a lo lejos haciéndolo maldecir, y su remolino de emociones se quedó extrañamente postergado hasta un nuevo aviso, atrayéndole extrañamente la oferta.

—¿Cómo?

—Con pintura, pinceles y periódico.

Chanyeol jadeó al sentir una bolsa resbalándose por sus manos y Baekhyun por puro instinto estiró el brazo para ayudar, pero el otro se las arregló antes de que pudiera llegar a hacerlo algo. Incómodo, y ahora más mojado por separarse de su techo provisional, Baekhyun quedó expuesto.

—Mi casa está a tres cuadras de aquí, en la privadas. El pronóstico de tiempo dice que la lluvia sólo empeorará y mañana es feriado. Puedes quedarte en mi casa sin mayor problema, en realidad todos mis amigos dicen que no piensan hablarme en una semana porque doy pena, yo pienso que son débiles de creatividad. —Parlava y parlava, Baekhyun no entendía de dónde salía tanto de su boca.

Aun así, la normalidad con que le hablaba y su carisma como posible buena persona (o psicópata en búsqueda de víctimas) no hicieron más que dejarle a su cerebro tomar decisiones al azar. No perdía mucho, podría llegar a conocer a la pena ajena andante y tal vez con su ayuda llegar en un futuro bastante incierto poder expandir sus relaciones sociales a falta de sus amigos actuales.

—Está bien —contestó ameno, sin moverse un poco. Pasaron unos segundos—. Pero en realidad me invitas porque ya no puedes cargar con todo eso, ¿verdad?

—En realidad me detuve porque se me durmió la pierna, no puedo ni moverme.

Con una exclamación, Baekhyun saltó del pequeño escalón donde estaba subido y preguntó cuál pierna era. Una serie de sucesos entre golpes para relajar el músculo, brazos tensos por el peso y un intento para nada exitoso al querer entrar los dos en el paraguas, dieron inicio a su recorrido por la calle en picada. Baekhyun terminó cargando la mitad de las bolsas, quejándose del clima porque tenía entre frío y luego bochornos, para finalmente estornudar, así como lo había previsto.

Había sido un tiempo que su cerebro no quedaba en blanco, y lo que no sabía hasta el momento era el cómo compartir las bolsas pesadas entre dos hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles para sobrellevar.

\--

No conocía mucho a Park Chanyeol más que su nombre, sus acciones vergonzosas y los por qués nunca se planteó la idea de acercarse a él. Era común a sus ojos. Un extra en su vida con quien se cruzaba en los pasillos y a veces con quien tenía que cargar cosas para el profesor de deportes. Aunque siempre portaba su uniforme desarreglado, no dejaba escapar su reloj caro y sus zapatos de última edición, pero jamás se imaginó que fuera una chaebol con una casa enorme y seis autos en su cochera.

—Los rumores son ciertos —Baekhyun parpadeó lentamente al mirar a Chanyeol saludar felizmente a un par de señoras quienes posiblemente trabajan en el extenso jardín—. Un gigante viviendo en una casa gigante.

Chanyeol volteó hacia él y le hizo una par de señas para que se acercara. La entrada de su casa estaba techada, el camino por la cochera lo refugió de la lluvia mientras veía al otro ser corriendo de aquí para allá como si se hubiera olvidado de cientos de cosas por hacer. Dio pasos dudosos por el camino techado y llegó al porche, el otro le dijo que podía dejar las figuras en el suelo.

—¿Eres millonario? —preguntó sin más ni menos. Curiosidad—. No creo que mi ropa sea la adecuada para entrar allí.

—Sí —dijo Chanyeol sin preocuparse por la pregunta, posiblemente estaba acostumbrado a ella—. Nos ganamos la lotería hace un par de años.

No dejó pasar ese tono burlón en sus palabras y Baekhyun tenía mucho por preguntar, pero el alto abrió la puerta y entró a su casa. Sin más opción, lo siguió por detrás y las sorpresas no se detenían.

No esperaba encontrarse con una casa... bastante normal. Por fuera se veía grande, pero por dentro era sólo un poco más alta y espaciosa que su propia casa y no le encontraba mucho sentido a las dimensiones, aunque en realidad era más jardín que casa. Chanyeol le tendió un par de pantuflas y una toalla, éste corrió hacia dentro haciendo su entrada con un grito ensordecedor. Extrañado, Baekhyun dejó a un lado sus chanclas —buena elección, si no hubiera sido algo vergonzoso llegar con los calcetines apestosos— secó sus pies lo más que pudo y dio dos pasos hacia la sala.

—Park Chanyeol, ¿tienes invitados tan pronto? —escuchó a una mujer de mediana edad, posiblemente su madre mientras se acercaba por un pasillo—. Oh, ¡me tenías que avisar para recibirla!

Esperaba una mujer de alta estatura, pero en vez de eso se encontró con una señora unos diez centímetros más bajo que él y regordeta. Tenía los mismos ojos y nariz que Chanyeol, su cabello corto y negro detrás de la oreja y delantal rojo cubría toda su parte delantera.

Cuando cruzaron miradas, la mujer se detuvo un momento con una exclamación en el rostro. Estaba algo sorprendida, luego pasó a la confusión y miró un momento hacia atrás en donde Chanyeol la seguía como un pequeño perro perdido. La madre murmuró algo, la sonrisa de Chanyeol tembló y cualquier situación vergonzosa se esfumó cuando la Sra. Park se acercó a él con una pequeña inclinación. Baekhyun se la regresó de inmediato sin saber qué decir.

—Pensé que traerías a la chica a casa. —La Sra. Park susurró a su hijo, Baekhyun no tenía más remedio que escuchar por la cercanía. Incluso ella no parecía querer ocultarlo.

Chanyeol sonrió torpemente y se encogió en hombros.

—Fui rechazado.

—¡¿Eh?! —La madre suspiró pesadamente y se tocó la frente—. ¿Después de todo lo que hiciste? ¡Ah! Lo siento, lo siento —dijo ella al darse cuenta de su irrespeto—. Mi nombre es Park Yoomi, soy la madre de Chanyeol. Un gusto conocerte Hyunbaek...

—Byunhyun —le sopló Chanyeol.

—En realidad me llamo Byun Baekhyun —aclaró hacia los Park—. Un gusto conocerla.

La Sra. Park le tendió una sonrisa, pero poco después le soltó un golpe bajo a su hijo mientras le chistaba. Chanyeol gimió sobando su vientre, parecía un punto sensible para él.

—Ni siquiera sabes el nombre de tu amigo. —Parece que los Park no entendían lo que era susurrar—. Lamento eso, Baekhyun. Bienvenido a nuestro hogar, siéntete como en tu casa y te doy autorización para maltratar suavemente a Chanyeol si es necesario. Hay veces que las palabras no son suficientes. Le diré a la Sra. Choi que prepare té, mientras tanto, Chanyeol dale un cambio de ropa al chico, está empapado.

Chanyeol asintió con un pequeño puchero en sus labios y todavía tragándose los regaños de su madre.

—Ah —mencionó la Sra. Park antes de dar vuelta por el pasillo de vuelta a lo que creía era el comedor—. Mis amigas vendrán en una hora Chanyeol, así que no hagas un desastre. Si van a ir a tu habitación que sea con la puerta abierta.

Chanyeol se quitó el suéter, dejándolo en el sillón y se quedó con la camisa blanca del uniforme. Baekhyun vio una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

—Estaremos en el patio, en la casa de té. No hay problema.

Incluso tienen una casa de té, pensó Baekhyun. La madre de Chanyeol se despidió amablemente de él y entonces se quedaron solos. Aunque la señora lo había puesto algo nervioso, no podía combatir contra la sensación de calidez que emanaba la casa, incluso los muebles le daban tranquilidad y el hecho de que no fuera tan espaciosa casi lo hacía sentir como en casa.

—¿Le cuentas a tu madre sobre las chicas que te gustan? —cuestionó Baekhyun, sin demasiado tema de conversación mientras se dirigían por las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Chanyeol por un cambio de ropa.

Algo sorprendido, Baekhyun vio cómo los hombros de Chanyeol se levantaban.

—Es porque es la primera chica —respondió Chanyeol sin mirarlo, su voz sonó neutra y casi desinteresada, pero no giró—. Además, ¿de dónde crees que iba a sacar todo mi plan ultra romántico para pedirle que fuera mi novia?

Baekhyun soltó una pequeña risa algo atorada. Ahora sí Chanyeol se detuvo, y lo miró. Dos escalones arriba, se veía mucho más alto que nunca.

Por un momento lo que se formó en los labios de Baekhyun había desaparecido y una fina línea llenó su rostro. Su respiración se volvió pesada, y se asustó cuando el sentimiento de hace horas lo comenzó a rozar de nuevo. Sus oídos se taparon por segundos y la necesidad de llorar se apoderó de él casi sin sus defensas. Hoy cenaría la comida de la casa de Chanyeol, se preguntó si sería dulce o salada.

Atrapado entre las paredes llenas de fotografías familiares, Baekhyun no sabía por qué estaba así.

Y luego, Chanyeol sonrió. De oreja a oreja, mostrando sus dientes y encías al punto de verse hasta feo.

—¿Quieres una camiseta o una sudadera? Puedo darte algo de cuando tenía como diez años...ouch.

Molestó, le dio un suave golpe en el estómago que no le hizo daño, pero lo sacó de su zona. Baekhyun regresó en sí, deshizo cualquier sentimiento forzoso y chistó.

—Tengo la estatura de un hombre promedio. Y puedo patearte el trasero si quiero, no me subestimes.

\--

Baekhyun nunca consideró que realmente se pasaría la tarde noche dentro de la casa de un compañero que apenas conocía —muy apenas, y todo lo que sabía de él no era bueno—, viendo la lluvia caer con más tranquilidad que hace una hora. Todavía quedaba suficiente luz natural, llevaban apenas unos cinco cerditos pintados. No había muchas opciones de colores, tenían rosa pálido, negro y azul. Habían comenzado pintando con pequeños pinceles, pero llego un momento en donde Chanyeol se hartó y comenzó a utilizar los dedos. No fue una elección muy inteligente, viendo que la pintura se le quedaba en la piel más que lo que podía pintar al cerdito con ella.

Chanyeol terminó lavándose las manos con la lluvia, y Baekhyun siguió con su labor de pintar. No habían conversado mucho, hasta llegó a pensar que prefería irse a casa antes de que se volviera incómodo, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que al parecer el alto no podía hablar y hacer manualidad al mismo tiempo.

—¿Ubicas a las tres señoras en el comedor?

Baekhyun levantó la cabeza hacia el gran ventanal que daba a la casa original. Donde estaban, no era más que un cuarto de tres por tres, pero tenía un gran techo en frente y se habían sentado en el suelo envuelto de papel periódico. Chanyeol estaba al borde de la última escalera con las manos extendidas, y el flequillo se le estaba mojando.

—Hm.

—Todas ellas solían visitar un pequeño restaurante que teníamos en el centro. Son increíblemente ricas, pero sorpresivamente agradables. —Chanyeol frotó los dedos entre sí para eliminar la pintura que se aferraba en sus manos.

Baekhyun no supo qué comentar con eso. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, hasta que hizo una expresión de entendimiento. Chanyeol pareció tener suficiente con eso, sus ojos se quedaron fijos hacia un punto muerto en todo el terreno que les pertenecía. La lluvia bajaba poco a poco, el tiempo ya no se sentía tan húmedo y el olor a pintura se habían impregnado en sus fosas nasales al punto de que ya no le molestaba.

—¿Por qué hacemos esto? —preguntó Baekhyun—. Ah, no es que me moleste.

La seria expresión de Chanyeol cambio a una tenue sonrisa, finalmente terminó con sus manos y tomó algo de periódico para secarse. Poco después se sentó frente a Baekhyun una vez más, tomando el pincel.

—Mi hermana es maestra de jardín de niños. El lunes tiene un evento, pero tuvo algunos dolores y decidió descansar. Como siempre, le encanta dejar las cosas a último momento.

Baekhyun levantó un poco la mirada para ver cómo gotitas de agua se habían quedado incrustadas en las pestañas del otro.

—¿No era una actriz en Estados Unidos?

Chanyeol se vio sorprendido y soltó una carcajada.

—Entre todos los rumores ese es el más genial que he escuchado. —Chanyeol detallaba los ojos del cerdito, Baekhyun se dio cuenta que sacaba la punta de su lengua cuando estaba concentrado—. Lo más cercano a una actriz que tiene ella es cuando me obliga a hacer su trabajo diciendo que Eunmi le está dando un mal rato.

—¿Por Eunmi te refieres a...?

—Mi sobrina, la que nacerá. Está programado para el seis de diciembre.

Baekhyun pudo ver la ilusión a través de la mirada de Chanyeol y casi se sintió celoso. Él podía verse tal cual sentía desde su mirada.

Conversaron de cosas triviales, los cerditos se fueron acumulando hasta que dejaron todos listos sobre la mesa de madera y Chanyeol de dijo que podían dejarlos allí para que se secaran durante toda la noche. Baekhyun pensó en irse a casa, pero la lluvia vino una vez más, incluso más fuerte que antes y los dos tuvieron que correr —porque se les olvidó el paraguas en la casa—, pero fue en vano, ya que cuando llegaron a la puerta trasera estaba ahora sí que completamente empapados y Baekhyun tuvo que utilizar un segundo cambio de ropa por parte de Chanyeol.

\--

—¿Hola?

Baekhyun dejó de jugar con el teclado que había en la habitación de Chanyeol cuando una llamada de Sehun vino de pronto. Se le había quedado mirando con los ojos abiertos y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, incluso llegó a olvidarse de la presencia de Chanyeol quien le había estado platicando sobre algunas piezas que sabía del instrumento.

Le dijo que lo sentía en lo que atendía la llamada, Baekhyun se dirigió al pasillo para contestar.

—Y sigues sin responder a mis mensajes.

Fueron las primeras palabras de Sehun en todo el día. Baekhyun hizo una mueca y se le quedó viendo a una fotografía de quien parecía ser la hermana de Chanyeol con un vestido de bodas.

—Los leí.

—Pero tienes la mala costumbre de leerlos y contestar en tu mente. —Sehun no sonaba particularmente enojado, ni en mal estado. Sonaba como siempre.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Normal. Recibí un par de dosis y tengo que comer cosas del asco por un día, pero nada grave. Me la pasé peor con Junmyeon riñéndome toda la mañana, por suerte tenía cita con el dentista. La enfermera era linda.

Baekhyun sonrió de lado.

—Eres un enfermo. No vayas acosando a las enfermeras.

—No lo hago. Por cierto, me encontré con tu padre. —La sonrisa de Baekhyun desapareció—. Hablamos durante un rato.

—¿Sí? —Baekhyun pasó a otra fotografía, ahora es una familiar posiblemente de cuando Chanyeol tenía diez.

—Te llamaba para decirte que está bien. Es verdad lo del seguro, yo mismo escuché a dos doctores hablando de ello. Al parecer hacen mucho dinero haciendo eso.

—¿Por qué no le creería?

—Porque te conozco. —El silencio. El maldito silencio—. Como sea, la enfermera me está viendo fijamente. O bien quiere sexo o bien me espera a que vuelva a la cama para otra inyección. Nos vemos.

—Hey, espe... —El tintineo se escuchó del otro lado.

Concordaba con que no estaban completamente acostumbrados a las llamadas, pero no era para que le colgara así.

Baekhyun resopló, bloqueando su teléfono y regresando a la habitación de Chanyeol. Éste se encontraba boca abajo en su cama, lucía exhausto. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero se sostenía con ambas manos en la barbilla mientras que el libro de partituras estaba a punto de caerse de su cama.

Al momento que Baekhyun cerró la puerta, Chanyeol parpadeó y se sentó en su cama somnoliento.

—¿Quieres chocolates?

Baekhyun se había sentado una vez más en la silla del teclado. Chanyeol sacó de una bolsa gigante una bandeja algo lujosa, llena de chocolates de todos tamaños y sabores.

—Oh —murmuró Baekhyun al reconocerla—. ¿No eran los que le ibas a dar a Minjoo?

—Sip. —Chanyeol tomó uno y se lo metió entero en la boca—. No quiero que se derritan, son mis favoritos.

Estirando la mano, Baekhyun tomó un par de chocolates blancos. Estaban deliciosos.

Baekhyun no estaba muy seguro de qué decir, no era ni un día cercano a Chanyeol ni nada, pero mentiría si dijera que no estaba algo dudoso sobre lo que había pasado esa mañana en el almuerzo. Fueron horas con él, pero hasta el momento no lucía melancólico o triste, era como si tan solo hubiera aceptado la realidad de golpe, cosa que Baekhyun no podía hacer.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Chanyeol lo miró sin entender la pregunta.

—Por qué exponerte de esa forma frente a todos en la escuela... Sin estar seguro de que te aceptaría.

Todavía masticando, Chanyeol dejó en la caja un chocolate a medio comer. Pareció pensar unos segundos.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Chanyeol enarcó las cejas—. ¿Por qué lo hice?

—¿Ah?

—Pensé... Llegué a creer que si ponía todo mi esfuerzo sucedería. No quería perder tiempo, quería decírselo, quería que supiera cuánto me gusta. —La expresión de Chanyeol se veía tranquila, pero su voz se hacía más grave—. Que realmente me gusta.

Tan pronto Chanyeol dijo eso, Baekhyun se arrepintió un poco dado a que el ambiente se sintió algo pesado. La idea de un Chanyeol indiferente a la situación desapareció por completo, y se reemplazó con el pensamiento de que era bastante obvio lo que sentía en ese momento.

—Al menos eres valiente —soltó Baekhyun sin afán de alentar. Apestaba para consolar a los demás—. Ya quisiera yo que algo como eso por lo menos saliera de mi boca.

Chanyeol terminó de comer su chocolate y le ofreció otro a Baekhyun. Lo aceptó.

—¿Has salido con alguien?

Baekhyun negó.

—¿Te ha llegado a gustar alguien?

—¿Como para montar un espectáculo en la cafetería? No realmente.

Chanyeol se detuvo un momento, y Baekhyun se quedó tieso. Con un bufido, Chanyeol siseó y golpeó a Baekhyun con una almohada. Respiró más tranquilo cuando supo que su cara de ofendido era broma.

—Quiero decir... Si lo ponemos a niveles de hacer eso, diría que no. —Baekhyun tomó la almohada y la abrazó. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar de ese tipo de cosas con los demás.

—¿Ni siquiera con Jongdae?

Ante eso, Baekhyun se comenzó a atragantar con el chocolate en la boca, a la par que se caía de la silla. Por un momento su mente se nublo, y se sintió algo abochornado por la pregunta. Chanyeol llegó junto a él con cara de preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué?

Chanyeol tenía la boca abierta por costumbre.

—Bueno, Jongdae nunca dijo nada. Diría que, de entre todos, sería el primero en negarlo y todo. Pero una vez lo vi ebrio en una extraña fiesta de su tío y me lo terminó diciendo mientras vomitaba en el baño. ¡No sé hasta dónde llegaron!

—Por Dios, no llegamos a nada. Ese imbécil estaba confundido y terminó por atacarme.

Baekhyun maldijo a sí mismo. Bien, estaba soltado tantas cosas que nunca había hecho en menos de un día y el mareo se intensificaba. Chanyeol asintió, murmurando algo como que comprendía por cómo era Jongdae y eso explicaba su extraña aberración por los homosexuales (especialmente Baekhyun). Diría que es uno más dentro del closet, pero después de tanto tiempo ya no le llegaba importar.

—Por cierto. —Baekhyun, ya en el colchón del suelo listo para dormir, murmuró al momento que sentía que sus ojos se cerraban.

Chanyeol no estaba tan diferente, desde las nueve estaba durmiendose entre sus conversaciones y en vez de molestarle a Baekhyun le causaba gracia. Le recordaba a Luhan cuando leía tres libros enteros en un día y trataba de mantenerse en pie durante el almuerzo.

—¿Mhm? —Fue lo único que escuchó de su parte, al momento que apagaba el foco con un pequeño interruptor al lado de su cama.

—¿Cómo terminaste en el clan de Jongdae?

A diferencia de Baekhyun, parecía que Chanyeol prefería tener luz. Su ventana estaba abierta y todavía se podía escuchar la lluvia cayendo a mares sobre el techo. Era un tiempo perfecto, no necesitaban ni aire acondicionado ni incluso ventilador.

—Siendo que ellos, ya sabes —Baekhyun suspiró—. Nos odian. Y tú no pareces creer que si estás a menos de tres metros se te pega lo gay. Incluso dejas que un chico homo duerma contigo durante la noche.

Por un momento creyó que Chanyeol ya estaba dormido, pero contestó poco después.

—Fuera de todo eso, son buenas personas —admitió Chanyeol—. Aunque unos idiotas. Y... ¿Así quieres que te dé a conocer? ¿Como Baekhyun el gay?

Baekhyun apretó las sábanas y se escondió debajo de ellas. Era su costumbre.


	5. RESPLANDOR

Como si su vida simplemente hubieran dado un retroceso, se podría decir que por encima todo volvió a la normalidad.

Sehun estaba de vuelta en la escuela, por fin había podido comer con todos sus amigos juntos en la cafetería y su padre regresó a casa sin ningún rasguño y con un cuerpo totalmente sano. Con el tiempo, Baekhyun sintió que ya podía respirar algo más tranquilo, como si las cosas a su alrededor se hubieran puesto mucho más lentas que de costumbre.

—¿Qué buscas?

—¿Mhm?

Baekhyun volteó en dirección hacia Sehun, quien se llevaba a la boca una clase de crema color verde. No se veía para nada gustosa y la manera en que su amigo hacía una mueca al comerla solo lo rectificaba.

—Estás totalmente en otro mundo —continuó Sehun al tragar.

Baekhyun levantó una ceja. En realidad aceptaba que se había perdido en su cabeza, debería dejar de imaginar cosas cualquiera en momentos donde tendría que convivir con los demás. A fin de cuentas, su sistema de escape de realidad se había hecho más fuerte y las ilusiones a veces se apoderaban en cuanto había silencio alrededor, aunque tenía que admitir que ya no lo disfrutaba como antes.

—Lo siento —picó su comida con el tenedor. No había tenido apetito—. ¿Me decías algo?

—Él no, pero yo sí. —Luhan se acercó a él mientras masticaba con la boca abierta—. Te estaba contando la anécdota que tuve con el Dr. Im, la verdad es que no me interesa mucho la cardiología, pero su curso del fin de semana estuvo ligado a oncología así que decidí asistir. ¡Vimos un caso de un chico de tan solo veinte quien murió por un paro cardiaco, digo, ya no es raro en estos tiempos, pero lo impresionante venía cuando nos mostraron los antecedentes del hombre!

Luhan era un vómito andante de información, pero ya se había acostumbrado. Por lo menos aprendía un veinte por ciento de lo que decía y lo utilizaba cuando quería quedar como un chico cool.

—¡Y por cierto, Sehun! —Luhan pasó al chico quien tenía una pelea con su almuerzo—. ¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?

Baekhyun y Junmyeon cruzaron miradas sin esperarlo, y su reacción fue tan obvia que hasta el mismo Sehun detuvo sus movimientos.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que tu padre será parte de un simposio este fin de semana! —exhaló Luhan con fuerza, incluso parecía algo enfadado. Los otros tres respiraron—. Estamos hablando de expertos exponiendo un tema, mi amado tema.

Con eso, Baekhyun dejó de escuchar sobre lo increíble que era la universidad de medicina donde se la pasaba últimamente. Bien, sabía que las cosas no iban a ser tan normales. De hecho, ese pensamiento era solo una herramienta para dejar a un lado que todavía cabos sueltos y todos allí sabían que Luhan sería un objetivo impredecible.

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces cuando algo se cruzó por sus ojos, de arriba hacia abajo. Hizo una mueca cuando vio que su uña estaba sangrando, sin darse cuenta se la había estado mordiendo. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo importante, ya que tuvo que levantar la cabeza un poco más de lo normal para ver quién se había metido en su mundo otra vez.

Baekhyun se inclinó algo incómodo cuando recibió un saludo de Chanyeol de la misma manera.

—Mi hermana te manda un regalo.

Fue lo primero que dijo Chanyeol mientras le mostraba una bolsa mediana de una marca que ni con su mesada de tres meses podría llegar a comprar. Habían sido dos semanas desde que le conocía, y realmente al principio en la escuela no hablaban mucho más que cuando se encontraban por los pasillos, pero para la segunda sucedió que Luhan llegó a sentirse mal al ver a Chanyeol solo y abandonado por el clan de Jongdae, por lo que casi le obligó a socializar con él sin decirle totalmente que ya le conocía.

No lo ocultaba ni nada por el estilo, más bien lo veía como algo sin encajar. Innecesario, cosa que ni a él ni a Chanyeol le preocupaba tanto. El chico rico se había cortado un poco el cabello, ya no se veía tan despeinado y decidió empezar a usar un par de lentes sencillos.

Baekhyun tomó el regalo que llevaba sobresaliendo una carta. Al abrirla, pudo darse cuenta que era una fotografía de quien pareciera ser el salón de clases de Yoora —la hermana— y una docena de niños con sonrisas grandes mientras mostraban los cerditos.

Sonrió como reflejo.

—Eh... —A su lado, Luhan extendió la expresión hasta caer casi acostado en sus piernas mientras veía por encima—. Al fin una sonrisa de verdad —comentó Luhan, cosa que Baekhyun no entendió.

No obstante, no tuvo el suficiente tiempo cuando volvió a escuchar a Chanyeol.

—Está feliz por la ayuda, no estoy muy seguro de qué es lo que te regaló, así que sea lo que sea yo no fui. Mi hermana suele gastar bromas.

Baekhyun asintió.

—Está bien, gracias. Fue divertido.

Chanyeol simplemente levantó los pulgares, para después ver la hora y decir que se tenía que ir. Baekhyun lo observó hasta que se perdiera por la puerta, y para cuando se quiso girar una vez más hacia sus amigos, ya se esperaba lo que venía.

—¿Quién era ese?

—Abre el regalo.

—Si es comida, debes compartirla.

La escala iba de Junmyeon, Luhan y finalmente Sehun; todos tenían sus prioridades y Baekhyun no se sorprendió sobre sus reacciones.

\--

Concluyendo con su tarea para el día de mañana a la altura de las once después de cenar, Baekhyun se sintió aliviado al poner el punto final, tirando su lápiz sobre el suelo y finalmente cerrando su libro. Se quedó boca arriba en su cama —a diferencia de la creencia pública, para él hacer la tarea en la cama era más confortable— y lo único que sobresalía de su rostro era su nariz y parte de sus ojos.

La hermana de Chanyeol le había regalado una sudadera bastante buena, aunque era dos tallas más grande. Baekhyun juraba que Chanyeol lo había hecho a propósito, pero cuando se lo comentó en la mañana éste solo se había reído como si no lo creyera, diciéndole que posiblemente se basó en la ropa que había dejando en su casa, Baekhyun decidió darle el beneficio de la duda. A fin de cuentas, el regalo le había gustado bastante y el color no lo tenía, por lo que agradecía el detalle.

Dos golpes llegaron a su puerta y Baekhyun miró hacia la dirección. Casi nunca se encerraba, por lo que pudo ver a su padre entrando con cautela, con su laptop en la mano y una taza de café en la otra.

—Luhan está abajo. —Le informó con un rostro neutro, aunque Baekhyun sabía que no le caía específicamente bien.

—¿Luhan? —Como quiera se le hacía extraño que su amigo viniera a su casa sin decirle antes—. ¿A esta hora?

Su padre se encogió en hombros, ahora tenía la boca echa un mohín que parecía casi un puchero.

—Dijo que iba a matarte, yo le dije que nada de sangre en mi sala, así que te está esperando en el porche.

Baekhyun se quedó con los ojos en blanco al momento que el frío recorrió toda su espalda. Su padre se dio cuenta del potencial miedo en sus ojos, y aunque supiera poco de la situación, era como si él ya estuviera preparado para lo que pasaría a continuación.

Se arrastró fuera de su cama como una tortuga. El día había sido agotador, así que no estaba seguro de poder soportar a Luhan esa noche. No se cambió de ropa, solo caminó directo hacia las escaleras mientras que su padre le señalaba que estaría en su oficina, y que si no escuchaba nada en treinta minutos, iría a ver si estaban vivos.

Al abrir la puerta de su casa, el aire nocturno le pegó directo en el rostro. No vio a Luhan a primeras, pero luego detectó su cabellera sobre el borde de las escaleras de su casa. Todavía tenía el uniforme puesto y su cabello lucía desordenado, algo extraño viniendo de él. La tranquilidad en vez de animarlo lo hundía más, porque siempre que Luhan estaba quieto significaba que algo andaba mal. Últimamente todo estaba mal.

—¿No te sientes ni un poco mal por mí?

Fue con lo que lo recibió. Baekhyun solamente se sentó a su altura, pero al otro extremo. Apoyó la cabeza contra el barandal y cerró los ojos.

—No importa lo que pase, siempre soy el último en enterarme de las cosas. Sabía que algo andaba mal contigo.

Baekhyun suspiró mucho más fuerte de que esperaba.

—Odio cuando te pones serio.

—Doy miedo cuando me pongo serio —corrigió Luhan, completamente enfadado, pero no genuinamente. A diferencia de Junmyeon, Luhan se quebraba casi de inmediato—. ¿Por qué tuve que saberlo a través de su padre? ¿Tanto me odia? Está bien que soy un pesado la mayoría del tiempo, pero creí por un momento que éramos amigos.

—Luhan —murmuró Baekhyun algo cansado—. Eres su amigo.

—No lo suficiente como para que me lo dijera.

—A Junmyeon también se lo dijo hace poco, no creo que...

Poniéndose de pie, Luhan encaró a Baekhyun. De inmediato se veía que había estado llorando, y no lágrimas piadosas, posiblemente horas atrás era todo un mar de lágrimas al punto de no poder respirar. Sus ojos estaban rojos, su nariz hinchada y sus labios agrietados. Es posible que le haya llorado al padre de Sehun, a la enfermeras, a los doctores o a cualquier otra persona quien estuviera enfrente de él.

—La descubriré.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La cura.

—Luhan —Baekhyun se levantó al ver cómo su amigo caminaba por la acera, alejándose de su casa.

Tuvo que trotar para alcanzarlo y detenerlo, pero parecía reacio a hacerle caso.

—¿Y cómo rayos piensas hacer eso? Yah. —Le siguió por atrás, tomándolo por el codo—. No hagas tonterías.

—¡¿Tonterías?! —Luhan se volteó, alejando su brazo con fuerza—. ¡Hola! ¡Ha pasado un mes y creo ser el único quien intenta hacer algo!

En algún punto había salido de la zona residencial, llegando a la avenida. Ya era tarde, pero todavía coches por todos lados, así como gente caminando por aquí y por allá, cosa que le complicaba a Baekhyun seguirle el paso a su amigo para evitar que cometiera alguna estupidez. Luhan podría ser el más listo de la escuela, incluso del distrito, pero era bastante torpe con sus emociones y cuando explotaba las cosas no salían bien para nadie.

—Su padre es un maldito doctor, Luhan —jadeó Baekhyun—. ¡Un oncólogo! ¡Si hubiera algo que se pudiera hacer, ya se habría hecho!

—¡Entonces dilo!

—¡¿Qué?!

Estaban en medio de la calle llamando la atención de todos. Luhan temblaba, sus labios se movían sin parar y era obvio que lloraría una vez más.

—Suenas como si lo hubieras aceptado ya.

Baekhyun tragó saliva.

—Dilo.

Aunque sintiera ira por dentro, en realidad el rostro de Baekhyun estaba inexpresivo. En su pecho volvió a crecer esa incertidumbre tan horrorosa que tuvo miedo a vivirlo una vez más, frente a todo el mundo. Es una escena impresionante. Se puede imaginar en un drama televisivo, uno de los buenos. Justo en pleno clímax, en donde los personajes sacan todo lo que llevan dentro mientras que los espectadores lloran junto con ellos, entendiendo su sentimientos ya que ellos estuvieron allí viendo todo por lo que pasaron.

Las luces de la ciudad no eran perfectas, el clima es seco y sería más dramático si tan solo hubiera lluvia de por medio. Hay tantos escenarios posibles, y Baekhyun trataría de elegir el más conveniente para su estado natural.

—Esto es lo que más odio de ti. Vas como si lo entendieras todo pero... —La voz de Luhan se quebró en el último fragmento—. Mírate, ni siquiera estás aquí conmigo. No eres ni capaz de decirlo, a puesto que no te lo has puesto a pensar con la realidad de frente ni por un segundo.

Lo que podría haber esperado sería un adiós dramático, o tal vez un golpe directo en estómago (aunque sí sintió una bofetada fría sobre su rostro), pero lo único que hizo Luhan como cualquier persona normal fue maldecir, alejarse de los autos y sentarse en la banqueta. Baekhyun no tardó en copiarlo, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hace minutos en su casa.

No hacía calor, pero Baekhyun se sentía lo suficientemente sudado. Tampoco hacía frío, pero de todas maneras se convirtió en un ovillo, cubriendo sus piernas. Su celular vibró varios minutos después, dándose cuenta que ya era la media noche.

Baekhyun apenas pudo medio sonreír al ver el mensaje de su padre.

"Si has ganado, espero que los órganos del mocoso estén intactos, se cotizan muy bien en el mercado."

Le lanzó una mirada a Luhan, quien se había quedado viendo con los ojos perdidos hacia los autos, después de haber terminado de deshidratarse una vez más. Después, continuó leyendo.

"Pero si has perdido ya preparé el colchón sobre el suelo, no quiero que Luhan arruine mi sofá otra vez."

—Lo siento.

Baekhyun sorbió su nariz, guardando su celular y poniéndose de pie. Miró a Luhan a los ojos antes de que un bostezo le hiciera lagrimear. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de que desaparecieran de sus ojos, pero tardaron en extinguirse.

Su amigo iba a decirlo una vez más, pero lo detuvo.

—Estoy bien.

En serio.

\--

—¿Por qué esto tiene que estar tan metido en el centro?

—Pensé que alguien nos acuchillaría allá atrás.

—¿Están de acuerdo que tenemos clase en tres horas?

—Es divertido, nunca me había levantado tan temprano para una aventura.

—Sin ofender, ¿pero quién invitó a Chanyeol?

Las cuatro cabezas voltearon directo a Baekhyun, quien todavía batallaba para no cerrar los ojos por el sueño. En su cabeza esas palabras habían sonado bien, pero no pudo evitar que sonara algo petulante y no podía negarlo, eran las cinco de la mañana —se había despertado a las cuatro— fue secuestrado, metido en un taxi y luego encaminado por calles sospechosas hasta que supo en dónde se encontraba.

El concierto sería dentro de un par de meses, y como no tenían el suficiente dinero como para comprar en línea y solventar el cobro extra, tuvieron la magnifica idea de casi acampar horas antes de que abrieran las taquillas. Para su mala suerte, era un barrio de mala muerte la sucursal más cercana, pero no tenían opción porque era eso o viajar a la capital que tampoco era factible.

Sentado en cuclillas y pegados a la pared, se encontraban los cinco chicos mirando a la nada con la pijama puesta.

Al parecer no fue el único con ese pensamiento, ya que poco después Junmyeon frunció los labios y miró a Luhan a su derecha. Éste miró tanto a Junmyeon como a Baekhyun, quienes se le habían quedado viendo durante un largo rato y después bufó.

—¡Sus amigos lo abandonaron! —argumentó. Viendo que nadie decía nada, añadió—. Además, está a prueba. No pueden decir que no es simpático el tipo. Somos muy pocos para armar un ejército, tenemos que añadir gente paso a paso, todavía no está completamente admitido en el club.

—¿Qué tal si es un espía mandado por Jongdae? —Junmyeon parecía el más escéptico de todos. En realidad era muy protector con su gente.

Luhan frunció los labios.

—¿Eres un espía? —le preguntó a Chanyeol. Negó—. ¿Ves?

—Genial. ¿Por qué no compartes tu estrategia con la policía nacional para que de con todos los norcoreanos escondidos en el país? Super efectiva. —Luhan hizo ademán de golpear a Junmyeon por el comentario, pero éste solo le regresó la ofensa sin llegar a tocarse.

—¿Por qué no le damos una oportunidad? Pagó el taxi de todos modos.

Sehun parecía el más desinteresado, considerando que estaba sacándose la cera de los oídos.

—¡Ves! —gritó Luhan, poniéndose de pie y señalandolos—. Tiene dinero, es un pro muy tentador. ¡Le dan treinta dólares diarios!

—En realidad son mensuales, y le rebajan si no guardo mi ropa —aclaró Chanyeol con una pequeña sonrisa.

Luhan lo miró como si le hubiera escupido en la cara.

—¿Ah? No estás ayudando, Chanyeol.

La serie de discusiones sobre si Chanyeol debería o no integrarse al grupo se extendió por una hora más, donde Luhan argumentaba y Junmyeon refutaba. La primera votación se dio a los quince minutos, donde tanto Luhan como Baekhyun habían levantado la mano a favor de que se quedara, pero tanto Sehun como Junmyeon dudaron (en realidad Sehun no había ni entendido la pregunta). Pasó más tiempo, poco a poco Luhan y Junmyeon entraban en calor alejándose un poco de ellos ya que molestaban a los vecinos del lugar, terminando por quedarse él solo con Chanyeol y Sehun.

—Si quieres pertenecer al grupo debes acostumbrarte a esto —señaló Baekhyun, mirando a Chanyeol—. Hablarán de ti como si no estuvieras, te arrastrarán a lugares sin tu consentimiento y te harán avergonzarte hasta morir. Hay probabilidad de que terminemos en la cárcel.

Chanyeol le regresó la mirada algo sorprendido, pero terminó por bufar.

—Estoy preparado mentalmente.

Con un jadeo, se dejó caer al suelo, sin importarle si su pants se ensuciaba con el asfalto. Faltaba todavía una hora para que las taquillas se abrieran, al menos no había tanta gente, pero sí la suficiente como para que no consiguieran los boletos que querían.

—Dejando en fuera las bromas... —Baekhyun jugó con su celular, quitándole la carátula para limpiar el teléfono y volversela a poner—. Creo que ya estás más adentro que afuera. En realidad el obstáculo más común es Luhan, rara vez acepta a alguien tan fácil y mucho menos los integra él.

—No sabía que su club era tan solicitado.

Baekhyun rodó los ojos y se rio. Sintió del otro lado cómo Sehun se acomodaba en su hombro, posiblemente exhausto. Sin pensarlo mucho, bajó la voz.

—¿Te sientes mal?

Sehun negó con la cabeza, frotando su flequillo sobre él. Baekhyun volvió con Chanyeol.

—Al contrario, por si no te habías dado cuenta, estamos más del lado a quienes evitan. Por eso es más peligroso cuando alguien quiere unirse, pareciera que tienen algo entre las manos y Luhan es el primero en saltarle encima. Además dicen que estamos malditos —terminó eso casi en un soplido. No se extrañaría que Chanyeol ya hubiera escuchado todo tipo de rumores sobre ellos.

Chanyeol se lo pensó durante unos segundos.

—Bueno, yo creo que son graciosos.

Baekhyun enarcó las cejas.

—¿Eso es todo? —dijo casi sin creérselo—. ¿Seguro que no eres un espía?

—El mundo de las demás personas no ha de girar en torno a ustedes.

Baekhyun sabía que de algún modo debió haberse ofendido con eso, pero lo dejó frío. Chanyeol miró de nuevo hacia él, y cambió su rostro a uno de preocupación porque sin quererlo, la boca de Baekhyun se convirtió en una línea recta.

—Es verdad.

Otra pequeña sorpresa llegó por el otro lado, escuchando eso por parte de Sehun. Pensaba que se había quedado dormido, y no se movió para nada, pero podía hablar.

—En realidad a las personas les ha de importar una mierda si cojemos entre nosotros o no, o si provocamos incendios, o si copiamos en alguna tarea, o si somos unos asesinos. —Sehun se acomodó, viendo a lo lejos a Junmyeon y Luhan en plena discusión. Después volvió a Baekhyun con los ojos cansados—. ¿No está todo eso en tu cabeza?

—Pero nos lo han dicho a la cara... —Baekhyun susurró sin querer, todavía pasmado.

Sehun le sostuvo la mirada, lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarse las narices y verle los ojos rojos por las esquinas mientras que una pequeña pero dolorosa cicatriz sobresalía por su labio superior.

—¿Cuándo?

Baekhyun quería contestar eso con rapidez, pero nada vino correctamente en su cabeza. Sehun no lo estaba intimidando, más bien nunca lo hacía, y la pregunta había sido tan natural. Como cualquier otra que le haría en la escuela, o en su casa o tal vez en el parque. Pensó sobre Jongdae, y lo que le llegaba a decir tiempo por tiempo, pero aquello no salió de la estupidez que podía emanar.

—No es el mundo contra ti, Baekhyun —murmuró Sehun, volviendo a esconderse en su hombro—. Eres tú contra ti mismo.

Asustado, Baekhyun se empujó hacia un lado.

Chanyeol fue el único en soltar un pequeño sonido al verlo moverse tan rápido, mientras que Sehun solo logró meter las manos antes de caer de cara al suelo. Baekhyun miró directamente hacia Sehun, sentía su propio rostro completamente rojo, ardiendo de inicio a fin. Exhaló, sintiéndose algo menos tenso, pero eso solo dio pie a sentirse terriblemente abrumado.

—Voy a dar una vuelta —dijo, poniéndose de pie y acomodándose la sudadera.

—Te acompaño —Sehun se puso de pie.

—¡No! —Su voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las personas alrededor lo miraran.

Había sonado molesto, casi irónico al momento de decirlo.

—¿Por qué estás enojado? —preguntó Chanyeol. Los miró a los dos—. ¿Se están peleando?

Ignorándolo, Baekhyun se dio la vuelta. Comenzó a caminar directo por la calle empinada, logrando una mirada por parte de todas las personas quienes estaban allí, en medio de la madrugada, haciendo fila para comprar los boletos. Captó, pocos pasos alejado, que estaba haciendo un total ridículo. Llegando allí se dio cuenta que se había enojado de la nada, que exageró por completo y que no tenían ningún sentido su comportamiento.

Se pasó la mano por el pecho y se golpeó dos veces con fuerza. Su corazón no podía calmarse.

—¿Qué ocurre contigo? —Junmyeon le llegó por detrás.

—¿Qué? Sehun está siendo un idiota, como siempre.

Junmyeon levantó las cejas.

—Bueno, sé que es idiota, pero pensé que estabas acostumbrado. ¿Estás de mal humor porque te despertamos?

Baekhyun estaba consciente que la mueca en su cara era mala.

—Puede ser.

Sin saber qué más decir, ahora Baekhyun se encontraba avergonzado, había hecho una escena por nada. Junmyeon solo soltó palabras al azar, tomándolo por los hombros y llevándolo de vuelta a donde estaban todos. Iba prácticamente arrastrado, ya que mientras los veía a la lejanía su propio cuerpo trataba de huir de nuevo.

Baekhyun odiaba cuando Sehun decía cosas al azar, tan serio como si su vida dependiera de ello. No deberían ser serios, no tendrían porqué decirse las cosas frías y con fuerza, porque no lo vio venir y casi parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo todos como para aventarle un golpe en el orgullo uno detrás de otro.

—Bastardos, Baekhyun solo está teniendo un mal día —ironizó Junmyeon, dejándolo plantado frente a los demás quienes había vuelto a su posición inicial. Su amigo intentó que se sentará junto a Sehun de nuevo, pero se negó casi con un mohín—. Está saliendo su lado infantil, toma nota Chanyeol, a este chico se le debe de conocer cada faceta para saber cómo tratarlo. Al comprar los boletos iremos por un café, verás cómo se contenta con eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ya lo aceptaste en el grupo? Qué poco mantienes tus ideales.

Junmyeon hizo una mueca hacia Chanyeol, interpretándose algo como "No le hagas caso, no está en horas."

—Más bien soy un hombre que acepta si perdió la lucha. Sigo pensando que tiene dobles intenciones, pero le daré el beneficio de calarlo algunos días. Además, Sehun ya votó en su favor así que me queda resignarme.

Baekhyun miró hacia Sehun quien parecía todo menos afectado por lo ocurrido.

—¿Y tú qué? —bramó Baekhyun.

—¿Qué de qué?

Baekhyun lo maldijo un par de veces, pero terminó por sentarse dos pasos más alejado que de costumbre.

—Hace unos minutos estaban acurrucados, no lo entiendo. —Chanyeol susurró hacia Luhan, confundido.

—Consideralo un amor-odio, en realidad todos aquí estamos jodidos.

Luhan palmó un par de veces el hombro de Chanyeol, quien todavía estaba impresionado con el giro de los hechos.

—Y sensibles —secundó Junmyeon.

—Sólo debes ser buen observador y lo sabrás de pronto. —Sehun arrastró su cuerpo hacia Chanyeol, para que lo escuchara solo él—. Con Baekhyun se debe de tomar el sartén por el mango. Dile directamente lo que sucede, y actuará como si nada. Repíteselo una vez más, y volverá a actuar como si nada pasara. Hacia la tercera vez, se pondrá bastante nervioso. En la cuarta, se asustará como un cachorro. Y en la quinta... —Sehun se encogió en hombros—. Nunca hubo alguien quien lo hiciera llegar a la quinta.

\--

Con dos tazas de cappuccino Baekhyun volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja mientras escuchaba la increíble historia de Junmyeon hospitalizado cuando una medusa se le pegó en el tobillo hace unos años.

Era la típica historia que nunca faltaba entre amigos, recordándola una y otra vez hasta exprimir los últimos detalles, donde Baekhyun se reía a carcajadas hasta caer de sentón al suelo fuera tan absurdo o no. Descubrieron que Chanyeol era del tipo que también hacía un escándalo al reírse —los moretones en sus hombros lo comprobaban— y fue para las nueve y media del día que se dieron cuenta que iban tardísimo a la escuela.

—De todas maneras hay auto estudio desde las once hasta la salida. —Luhan tomó el último sorbo de su malteada, pasando su mirada de ratos hacia atrás de la cabeza de Baekhyun—. Lo feo empieza la próxima semana, pobre de ustedes.

—No estamos tan mal, nadie aquí baja de siete. Incluso el novato está en el top de su clase. —Junmyeon levantó una ceja.

—Pero apesto en historia —Chanyeol puchereó, recargándose mejor en la silla—. No puedo retener tanta información al mismo tiempo. Las matemáticas son más sencillas, es un resultado y ya está.

Baekhyun terminó por escuchar otra historia por parte de Chanyeol, sobre su experiencia entre escuelas y cómo la gente lo veía ahora que era millonario. Al parecer, realmente se habían sacado la lotería, su padre compró un boleto así como lo había hecho todos los años, por pura cotidianidad. No eran pobres, realmente eran muy estables en ese momento, pero un golpe de suerte hizo que de la noche a la mañana vivieran en una zona increíble, pagaron todas sus deudas y su padre pudo descansar de su trabajo. Siendo ahora dueños de un restaurante, podían ser flexibles y vivir bien hasta el final.

—Bien, suficientes antecedentes aburridos —dijo Luhan, agradeciendo al camarero quien trajo otra ronda de bebidas para todos—. Para que puedas integrarte bien, hay reglas y, ¡tienes que responder unas ciertas preguntas importantes!

Baekhyun rodó los ojos, llevándose la pajilla a la boca. Luhan había estado tranquilo durante toda la mañana, definitivamente no debió dejarle tomar tanta azúcar.

—Luhan, estamos en público —sentenció Junmyeon.

—Oh vamos, solo somos nosotros y los universitarios en la otra esquina —movió su cabeza en dirección a ellos. Baekhyun no pudo verlos, estaba de espaldas y no iba a verse tan obvio—. Muy bien Park, iba a preguntarte si salías con alguien pero acabo de recordar tu horrenda experiencia con Minjoo, ¡Agh!

Baekhyun pateó por debajo a Luhan, quien le mandó un fea mirada y solo le dijo en silencio que se tranquilizara. Había pasado tiempo, pero probablemente no el suficiente, y Baekhyun todavía recordaba esa vez que se encontró con él y no parecía del todo bien tampoco.

Obviamente Luhan no le hizo caso. Observando la expresión de Chanyeol, pudo detectar algo de asombro en ella, pasando luego por la pena para finalmente terminar en una risa.

—Sí, bueno, no puedo negar que fue horrible. —Todos menos Luhan entendían que podría ser algo personal, pero no podían evitar pegar oreja a lo que decía. En realidad, ya estaban aburridos de las planas historias de amor de todos en esa mesa—. No sé si fue una pregunta como tal, pero creo que es obvio que no salgo con nadie. ¿Ustedes?

—Solteros hasta la eternidad, hermano. —Luhan se tiró sobre la mesa—. En la friendzone desde hace dos años.

—¿En serio? —Chanyeol abrió los ojos—. ¿Quién...?

—¿Primer beso? —Junmyeon lo interrumpió, trayendo otra pregunta controversial antes de que las cosas se pusieron tensas. Baekhyun levantó los pulgares en su dirección.

Chanyeol lo pensó un poco, aprovechando para tomar de su bebida. Por suerte no siguió su pregunta.

—¿La primaria cuenta? Fue en una obra de teatro.

—No. Tiene que durar más de cinco segundos y con lengua, ¡ahg! —Baekhyun volvió a golpear a Luhan—. ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! Yo no tengo la culpa que prefieras encerrarte en tu habitación mientras te besas con la pared fantaseando que es Capitán América.

Ante eso, Baekhyun le soltó una maldición.

—¿A qué viene ese asunto a la conversación? Estás hablando con Chanyeol —bufó.

—Por eso mismo, deberías entonces dejar de golpearme. No te metas con mis macetas, gracias.

—¿Realmente haces eso pensando en Capitán América? —molestó Sehun con los labios fruncidos en señal de risa.

Baekhyun abrió los ojos hacia su dirección.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Para empezar no es mi tipo entre todos los personajes.

—¿Quién es tu tipo entonces? —preguntó Sehun.

—Apuesto que es Doctor Strange.

—¡¿Podríamos.... —Baekhyun elevó la voz cuando todos empezar a sacar sus teorías. Se estaba mareando— seguir con Chanyeol?! Estoy seguro que me conocen lo suficiente, yo ya pasé por estas preguntas tiempo atrás, ¿sí?

Sus amigos cerraron la boca de inmediato. Por lo menos eran inteligentes, no quería que Baekhyun tuviera otra escenita como la de hace horas. Con el silencio reinando por varios segundos, Junmyeon habló.

—Yo solo sé que te besaste con Sehun durante el primer año de preparatoria.

Baekhyun enfureció.

—¡Hey, hey! ¡¿Qué demonios?! —chilló Luhan.

—¡Prometiste guardar el secreto! —Baekhyun se levantó.

—Fue asqueroso —añadió Sehun.

—¿Qué no había sido con Jongdae? —Ahora era Chanyeol.

—¡¿Te besaste con Jongdae?! —Gritaron los otros tres al unísono.

Arrastrando la silla hacia atrás, Baekhyun no podía soportar otro golpe de calor. Su primera mirada mortal fue hacia Chanyeol, quien se veía claramente mortificado por lo que acababa de soltar porque creyó haberse asegurado de que se lo susurró solo a él, pero fue un momento donde hubo silencio y retumbó casi en todo el restaurante.

—De los creadores de 'Voy a dar una vuelta' viene... —susurró Sehun.

—Voy al puto baño.

Tanto Sehun como los otros asintieron sin rechistar. Se habían percatado poco después de que tal vez se pasaron de la raya, llenándole la cabeza a Baekhyun al punto de hacerlo estallar por segunda vez antes del mediodía. Carraspeando, le otorgaron el permiso como si de ellos dependiera, y salió con pasos fuertes hacia la puerta, ya que para ir a los baños tenía que subir al último piso del establecimiento.


	6. DIURNO

Su primer pensamiento fue que serían unos baños de mala muerte, pero estaban bastante decentes.

Obviamente no iba allí a cubrir ninguna necesidad, pero últimamente necesitaba un respiro de todos estos imbéciles boca floja. Ni Chanyeol se había salvado de recibir ese título, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de votar a favor de su unión.

De acuerdo, traer a la luz ese estúpido beso con Sehun solo le había retorcido las entrañas. Fue una maldita apuesta, como en cualquier vida adolescente y tuvo que dejarse plantar un beso durante diez segundos en donde lo único que supo fue una mezcla de papas fritas con catsup. Baekhyun se había sentido mal por dentro, pero Sehun solo logró fastidiarse por unos días hasta que dieron la situación por muerta.

En el caso de Jongdae, ah, ni quería recordarlo. Fue mil veces peor ya que su ex-amigo era un bebedor desde los quince, así que no le sorprendió verlo caerse casi al suelo en medio de la noche afuera de su casa. No supo cómo le hizo para meterlo a su habitación sin que sus padres se enteraran, pero logró con éxito hacerlo tumbándolo sobre el suelo. Creyó haberlo dejado dormido allí, pero fue unas dos horas después cuando sintió unas manos apretarle la cintura sobre el colchón al punto de despertarlo por completo, alarmándolo.

Jongdae juraba que estaba increíblemente ebrio y que no lo recordaba, sin embargo, Baekhyun sabía que ya se le había bajado el alcohol y por la manera de sus movimientos y acciones, no estaba borracho. Para nada. Si bien, fue un estúpido por dejarse hacer durante minutos enteros llenos de curiosidad, para que al final Jongdae se separará como si su cuerpo quemara, terminando por abandonar su casa y su amistad justo en ese mismo momento.

Ninguno de estos dos eran bonitos recuerdos. E, incluyendo el hecho sobre fantasear en su habitación, no puede negar que sí fantasea pero no se besa contra la pared o cualquier otra cosa.

Suspirando, se acercó hacía el lavamanos pero se detuvo unos micro segundos al observar a un par de chicos sobre la entrada del baño fumando cigarrillos. Con un simple vistazo supo por esa camisa amarilla pollo que eran los universitarios que estaban sentados al fondo, por lo menos un par de ellos.

Baekhyun casi bufa al verlo fumar justo debajo del cartel que decía que estaba prohibido, pero claro que no era estúpido. No iba a decir nada y no era su problema.

Uno de ellos se fue, diciéndole al otro que lo vería en la mesa. El otro que no era el de la camisa amarilla si no una camisa de vestir azul marino, le dijo que haría sus asuntos y volvería con ellos. 

Su propio cuerpo actuó solo, ya que apenas pudo lavarse las manos correctamente, ni siquiera llegó a enjuagarse las muñecas donde algo de jabón se había quedado estancado. No veía a su izquierda, pero estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso ya que el chico se quedó en su lugar y no se movió. Y podía sentir la mirada sobre él.

Terminó por secarse las manos en su sudadera, dejando marcas en ella. Trató de actuar normal, ya que el único obstáculo que quedaba era cruzar a un lado del hombre, pero se le complicó cuando el chico tomó toda la camada del cigarrillo, moviéndose hacia su lado.

—Con permiso —musitó correcto, con la suficiente potencia para no sonar débil, pero tampoco con la intención de querer un puñetazo.

El chico tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo piso. Siguiendo con la mirada, Baekhyun terminó por levantar los ojos —era posiblemente de la altura de Sehun— y cruzar con sus ojos. No era feo pero tampoco su estilo, era posiblemente bien parecido para la gran mayoría de las personas, pero Baekhyun nunca apuntaba a un perfil tan alto.

El chico le sonrió suave, siendo incapaz de saber el tipo de intenciones que tenía, pero el cuerpo de Baekhyun se inhibió un poco.

—Hola. ¿Saltándose las clases un lunes?

Que te importe una mierda, universitario molesto.

—Vamos de vuelta. Para eso, tengo que salir. Con permiso. —Baekhyun insistió una vez más, pero el chico lo empujó con cordialidad hacia atrás, ahora bloqueando la puerta por completo.

El chico percibió su mueca y sonrió.

—Ni me has dejado presentarme.

—¿Su intención es ligarme o golpearme? —soltó Baekhyun de pronto—. Si es la primera, tengo novio. Si es la segunda, que sea en el pecho, no quiero moretones visibles.

Soltando una carcajada, el universitario se recargó en el marco de la puerta tendiendole una sonrisa amigable.

—¿Por qué serían solo esas dos opciones?

—¿Hay alguna más por la que un hombre detendría a otro hombre saliendo del baño?

Dándosela de ganar, el universitario asintió en su lugar.

—Considero que eres adorable. También presiento que puedes partirme el trasero si te lo propones, sin albur —El chico le guiñó el ojo—. Así que sí, bueno, intento ligarte. Sin querer escuche parte de la conversación con tus amigos, no fue a propósito, iba llegando en el momento exacto. Asi que no acepto la excusa del novio como válida.

Sacando otro cigarrillo, el chico se lo llevó a la boca y lo prendió. Baekhyun era consciente de que su boca era un mohín de asco —considerando que odia el olor a cigarro—, pero no puede negar que está siendo algo prudente.

—Odio a los fumadores.

El otro se encogió en hombros.

—Eso se puede arreglar —dijo, aventando el cigarro a uno de los lavabos inmediatamente—. ¿Qué tal ahora?

Baekhyun, mareado por el olor, apenas se dio cuenta que el tipo estaba a un paso de él, muchas más cerca de lo que permitiría. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, apenas podía mantenerse en pie y era muy posible que estuviera temblando.

Podría suceder un incendio. Tal vez un terremoto, o lo peor, una invasión zombie. Podrían suceder mil maneras en que eso fuera interrumpido, quebrándolo, para que lo sacaran de su ensoñación. Si lo quería o no, ni siquiera lo sabía. Estaba tieso, inmóvil, si todavía creerse lo que estaba —o pudiera— por llegar a pasar. Inexperto era una palabra que lo definía en ese sentido, y el hecho de que todavía no comenzara a hiperventilar era un gran logro.

Total... ¿Tenía algo de malo? Total... No se va a morir por eso. Total... Si se pasa de listo, podría utilizar alguna técnica con las artes marciales que aprendió desde niño.

—No soy ningún enfermo. —La suave voz del chico lo sacó de su ensoñación, regresándolo a la realidad.

El universitario abrió su cartera, sacando una pequeña tarjeta de presentación. Baekhyun la tomó algo dudoso, sintiendo los relieves de la tarjeta donde imprimían el nombre de Ben en inglés. No tenía mucho decorado, era tan solo su nombre con un teléfono, pero pertenecía a la universidad de su estado.

—Tampoco un psicópata.

—Eso es justamente lo que diría uno —murmuró Baekhyun.

Ben rio, dejando que su sonrisa mostrara sus dientes.

—No voy a negarlo, yo a tu edad tampoco confiaría en un extraño. Pero es lo que hay, si no quieres, no tiene por qué hacer nada. Tira la tarjeta a la basura. —Ben no parecía para nada embustero, hablaba con sinceridad y tuvo la intención de sacar otro cigarrillo, pero se detuvo al recordarlo—. No me gustan los rodeos, así que si solo quisiera tener sexo, ya te lo hubiera dicho.

Ante eso, Baekhyun sintió la vergüenza tocarle la punta de los dedos.

—Baekhyun.

Con un pequeño salto, Baekhyun escondió la tarjeta sin pensarlo en su bolsillo trasero, mirando con los ojos abiertos a Sehun quien se había aparecido por detrás de Ben. Con eso pudo darse cuenta que en realidad Sehun era un par de centímetros más alto que el universitario, pero seguía viéndose como un niño de preparatoria.

Sehun miró de reojo al otro, casi empujándolo hacia adentro para llegar a Baekhyun.

—¿Qué sucede? —Su amigo preguntó sin dejar de mirar a Ben.

—Sólo...

—Gracias. —Levantando su cartera, Ben la señaló mientras se inclinaba hacia delante. Con una última mirada, el universitario salió por la puerta.

Cuando se fue, Baekhyun exhaló.

Sehun parecía confundido al principio, pero terminó por negar y lo tomó de los hombros para que regresaran de vuelta con los demás.

\--

—¡Mierda!

Baekhyun llevó inmediatamente sus manos a la boca cuando vio al mero profesor Kim sentándose justo frente a él. Estaba comiendo una manzana casi podrida, y Baekhyun juraba que no se había rasurado la cara en por lo menos dos semanas, ya que muy apenas sobresalía su diminuta boca por allí. De todas maneras, tuvo que carraspear y disculparse de inmediato, no contaba con que lo asustaran así.

—¿Tan feo estoy? Mi novia me dijo que me va mejor la barba.

Baekhyun trató de no expresar nada fuera de lugar.

—Lo siento, no estaba concentrado.

El profesor Kim no dijo nada en relación a su mal lenguaje, por lo menos no tendría detención o algo por el estilo.

Ya era tarde, pasaba de las cuatro y todavía seguía en la escuela cuando todos los demás se habían ido. A lo lejos se observaban solamente los de club de beisbol. Sin duda los exámenes ya estaban una vez más a la vuelta de la esquina, por lo que se había alejado de convivir mucho con Luhan porque por más inteligente que fuera él no estudiaba (y no lo necesitaba), así que solo era una distracción.

Se encontraba al aire libre, disfrutando de que el otoño estuviera a punto de entrar, y las bancas a un lado de la cancha de fútbol siempre eran las favoritas.

—Luces diferente, Baekhyun —señaló el profesor en un tono monótono.

Con una ceja alzada, Baekhyun ladeó la cabeza. Sintió algo subiendo por su estómago.

—¿Cómo?

El profesor Kim se le quedó viendo, sosteniendo su barbilla con la mano. Pasaron alrededor de diez segundos hasta que suspiró fuerte, al punto de sonar nasal.

—Distante —El profesor Kim se enderezó—. Triste.

Resguardándose en sí mismo, Baekhyun soltó una risa. Esperaba que su profesor le dijera algo más, pero de nuevo, se quedó callado. Pronto, algo de rabia se apoderó de él. No era un sentimiento tan fuerte, pero se sentía casi harto de que todos estuvieran tratando de descifrarlo como si fuera un puzzle. Incluso cuando se encontraba en paz consigo mismo, le negaban la oportunidad de olvidarse de las cosas.

—Estoy bien.

—Sí, he escuchado eso muchas veces. —Baekhyun apretó el sandwich en su mano. El profesor lo ignoró—. Escuché que agregaron un amigo más a su grupo. ¿Cómo te llevas con él?

—Nada fuera de lo común.

—Luhan y Sehun ya parecen aceptarlo muy bien. Junmyeon es al que más extraño veo, pero es normal, pasó igual cuando Luhan entró con ustedes. Ah, si me dejas dar mi recomendación, he de decir que cuanto menos es un excelente alumno.

—Lo tomaremos en cuenta, gracias.

—Me han dicho que te has vuelto más difícil que antes.

Baekhyun apretó los dientes.

—¿A dónde quiere llegar? —Con algo de fuerza, Baekhyun cerró su libro listo para irse—. ¿Nos va a dar otro sermón?

Con su mochila en la espalda, Baekhyun se dio por recoger la basura que había dejado.

—Estás bastante explosivo. Ni siquiera he dicho nada que te haga enojar de verdad.

—Está siendo entrometido, y eso me hace enojar.

—Soy tu mentor de aquí hasta que te gradues, así que claro que me voy a entrometer en lo que sea cuando veo a mis estudiantes fuera de línea. Ya lo hice con Luhan y con Junmyeon. Lástima que no tengo a Sehun a mi cargo también, sería el paquete completo. —El profesor Kim salió de la mesa, recargándose en ella cuando vio a Baekhyun seguir caminando.

—Como sea.

—Trato de ayudar.

—¡Debería de dejar de ver esos vídeos de cómo ser un buen maestro, no están funcionando! —Baekhyun tuvo que gritar para que su voz se escuchara.

—Sabes lo que te está pasando. —La voz del maestro era lo suficientemente grave para que la escuchara, a unos cuatro metros a distancia—. No dejes que te consuma otra vez.

Ante eso, Baekhyun se detuvo. Trató de tomar un par de respiraciones más antes de darse la vuelta y caminar directo hacia el maestro.

—¿Y qué mierda quiere que haga? —granzó.

El profesor Kim levantó la mano, y Baekhyun estaba listo para recibir un golpe por su vocabulario, pero en vez de eso sintió un par de palmadas en la cabeza. Abriendo los ojos, Baekhyun odio la mirada de Kim.

—Es un alivio —dijo él—. Al menos ya puedes decirlo.

\--

En términos de confianza, Baekhyun no podía incluir a sus pocos amigos por completo, aún teniendo menos de cinco.

Se había quedado con la duda incrustada en el pecho, como si fuera una flecha justo en el lugar más visible en donde salían indicios de hacer cosas que nunca imaginó que haría, como por ejemplo, llamarle a un perfecto desconocido con intenciones todavía incomprensibles, solo por el hecho de que se veía algo confiable e iba a la universidad más importante del lugar.

Eso, totalmente, no se le podría confiar a cualquiera por lo que cada uno de sus dedos se iba bajando poco a poco hasta terminar con cero. Entonces, decidió no ponerse tan paranoico, por lo menos uno de ellos debería de tener la madurez suficiente como para darle un consejo útil.

—Así que —Chanyeol tomó un puñado de palomitas y habló descaradamente con la boca llena—. ¿Quieres salir con un chico que conociste hace una semana?

No estaba seguro de que Chanyeol fuera la persona más indicada, pero su excusa perfecta era que por lo menos él desconocía mucho de su pasado y no lo juzgaría tan pronto. Pensaba que incluso era medio tonto en temas serios, pero parecía atento a su declaración y por más que estuviera en una posición algo alarmante —al estilo deadpool—, no se veía incómodo con la situación.

—Salir suena como... —Baekhyun pensó un poco, mirando el acabado de la mesa de café de la sala— serio.

—¿Quieres algo casual?

—Tampoco dije eso —Se defendió de inmediato—. Simplemente, ¿aprovechar? No tengo experiencia en lo absoluto.

Pasaron algunos segundos, Baekhyun podía ver qué tanto era que Chanyeol pensaba sobre ello como si su vida lo dependiera, haciendo soniditos extraños mientras seguía comiendo. Se había sentado a su lado, enderezándose para topar su espalda contra el sillón mientras que en la televisión todavía se presentaba una premiación estadounidense con el volumen muy bajo.

Era sábado, se había aburrido en casa al terminar su tarea y se dio por solo mirar la pecera de su padre. Posiblemente se pasó de la línea, ya que tal vez estuvo allí por dos horas seguidas hasta que su madre lo sacó a patadas de la casa para que tomara algo de aire. Le dijo que fuera a comprar comida para los peces una vez que le aventó sus tenis fuera, diciéndole a palabras mudas que no regresara hasta que hubiera tenido algo de diversión, pero sin drogas, específico su madre.

Como un deja vú, se vio a sí mismo alrededor de la privadas, pero ahora sí que había conseguido la comida de los peces y todavía tenía que quedarse fuera al menos cuatro horas para que sus padres no se preocuparan por su tranquila vida adolescente.

A Chanyeol se lo encontró de repente, una vez más. Esta vez no cargaba con cerditos, pero tenía bolsas de supermercado atadas en las muñecas y su flujo sanguíneo estaba peligrosamente comprimido. De alguna manera terminó por ayudarle otra vez, entrando en su casa con menos curiosidad que antes y terminaron desparramados en la sala desde que los padres de Chanyeol salieron a una cena romántica.

Contarle sobre el universitario fue pura casualidad, ya que la tarjeta la cargaba sin pensar mucho el por qué y no le tomó tiempo a Chanyeol para preguntar.

Ahora, sentado a la par mirando la televisión pero sin realmente prestar atención, Baekhyun se preguntó si fue correcto el acudir a él en ese tema.

—Confío en que no eres un tonto y que sabes lo que estás haciendo. —Chanyeol miró fijamente la presentación y Baekhyun lo vio a él. Estando a menos de un centímetro del otro, solo se veía más grande. Sus hombros no llegaban a tocarse porque la altura del suyo le llegaba al antebrazo—. Estamos en la edad. No pasa nada si tienes curiosidad, pero, bueno... Es un poco...

Chanyeol usaba gafas más gruesas de las que se dejaba ver en la escuela.

—¿Qué?

No tenía una expresión en específico, pero su boca se ladeaba.

—¿No lo quieres hacer como un medio de escape?

Baekhyun levantó una ceja ante el comentario.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Como... Tratando de redireccionar tus sentimientos. —Chanyeol parecía batallar para encontrar las palabras específicas—. ¿Negarlos?

—¿Uh?

Chanyeol lo miró agudamente, como si quisiera que Baekhyun lo dijera de su propia boca. El problema allí era que él no tenía ni idea a lo que se refería. Pasaron alrededor de diez segundos completos en silencio, y pudo detectar al alto algo nervioso. Con un pequeño sonido volvió a mirar hacia la televisión ahora con el ceño fruncido en confusión.

—Me callaré —afirmó Chanyeol poco después, suspirando—. Creo que he andado de boca floja últimamente.

Baekhyun no podía negarle eso, en definitiva Chanyeol era peligroso cuando entraba en confianza. Sin embargo, por dentro sabía que era el tipo de persona quien no lo haría —al menos— con la intención de hacerlo en sí. Pudo irle peor cuando reveló su horrible encuentro con Jongdae, pero lo dejó pasar al sabe las circunstancias, el pobre intentaba encajar.

—Pero lo estás dejando peor —se quejó Baekhyun, tomando un puñado de palomitas—. ¿Hay algo que tú sepas que yo no?

Chanyeol negó con la cabeza, alejándose un poco de Baekhyun.

—Tal vez todo esté en mi cabeza. Lo siento.

Por la manera en que se disculpó, Baekhyun hasta se sintió culpable cuando no había hecho nada. Con una maldición entre dientes, revolvió el cabello de Chanyeol de manera amigable.

—Supongo que le llamaré —decidido, Baekhyun miró de nuevo la tarjeta—. No soy alguien que haga estas cosas, pero muero de curiosidad. Y tienes prohibido decirle a los chicos —advirtió.

—¿Incluso si está por raptarte y me envías un millón de mensajes de auxilio?

—Muchas más si eso ocurre. Si he de morir de esta forma prefiero que piensen que desaparecí antes de que descubran que me metí a la boca del lobo yo solito.

\--

"No hay lugar para ti."

Baekhyun miró sobre el muro al otro lado de su casa, en donde tendría que haber un par de árboles de unos tres metros. En su lugar, un muelle se extendía a lo largo de todo ese recorrido, dejando de lado la realidad supo que eso no debería estar sucediendo. No obstante, dio el beneficio de la duda porque sus pies estaban sobre la tierra y su reloj marcaba las siete con veinte.

El sol desaparecía sobre el mar —curioso en su jardín— y caminó por el muelle hasta llegar al final. Sentado en la orilla, Baekhyun lo reconoció con dos miradas seguidas y suspiró, porque había sido mucho tiempo y en realidad no era el mejor momento para encontrarse con él.

Personalmente, Baekhyun le llamaba su conciencia. O tal vez su pasado. Pudiera ser tal vez un simple fantasma atormentándolo.

"Ha sido mucho tiempo." Baekhyun se da cuenta de lo que es al escucharse en tercera persona.

"No es sencillo." Contestó Kyungsoo, mientras doblaba ropa. "Y menos si tienes tanto en tu cabeza. No había un lugar para mí, hasta que vas a experimentarlo de nuevo. Por eso he decidido tampoco darte tu lugar."

Baekhyun miró a lo lejos lo que parecía ser un zapato gigante navegando en la deriva, para perderse en una cascada.

"Te extrañamos." Afirmó Baekhyun.

"No lo suficiente."

Con eso último, Baekhyun miró hacia Kyungsoo, quien con los ojos perdidos decidió recrear la emblemática escena, sobresaltando a Baekhyun hasta la muerte.

Al sacar una extensa inhalación, Baekhyun se sentó casi en noventa grados.

Chanyeol se quedó quieto en su lugar mientras estaba en el proceso de llevarse el vaso de agua a la boca, pero al sentir el movimiento de Baekhyun se le quedó viendo. Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana, Baekhyun se había quedado dormido en su futón sobre el suelo del cuarto de Chanyeol a las doce y lo había dejado estar. Él se quedó despierto terminando con un trabajo que debía entregar ese lunes teniendo su luz de noche lo único que alumbraba su espacio, pero era lo suficientemente visible como para ver a su compañero.

—¿Baekhyun? —murmuró Chanyeol, sin estar realmente seguro de que estuviera despierto—. ¿Qué sucede?

Baekhyun no se movió para nada y Chanyeol se alarmó al verle la cara.

—Un sueño. —Fue apenas audible.

—¿Pesadilla? —preguntó débil. No quería alterarlo, y menos viendo cómo lloraba en silencio.

Con un leve movimiento, Baekhyun negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué lloras?

—Es molesto que solo me responda en mis sueños.

El sonido del ventilador fue lo que llenó la habitación. Supo de inmediato que todavía estaba dormido, no reaccionaba a nada fuera de eso.

—Acuéstate —Chanyeol suspiró, cerrando su computadora e inclinándose hacia donde estaba Baekhyun. Los ojos de éste lo siguieron, pero Chanyeol apostaba que no recordaría eso a la mañana siguiente—. Nos pasa nada.

Baekhyun asintió, arrastrándose hacia atrás para volver a acomodarse. Tan pronto cerró los ojos, se había dormido de nuevo.

\--

—Luhan, ya basta.

—Simplemente no lo entiendo.

Baekhyun miró a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo mientras que este movía su rodilla izquierda de arriba hacia abajo. Consideraba que posiblemente sus uñas ya están lo suficientemente carcomidas como para sacarse sangre, además de que sudaba tanto como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Igualmente frustrado pero más consciente, Baekhyun no hizo más que mirar alrededor tratando de ver si salía el director Jung a la escena.

—¿Por qué ha vuelto? —susurró Luhan, sin realmente decírselo a nadie más que a sí mismo—. El caso había sido concluido. Todo estaba acabado. ¿Por qué llamarnos a una audiencia más?

Sinceramente Baekhyun buscaba las palabras para tranquilizarlo, pero él también desconocía todo eso. Apretó los labios sin saber qué decir y se quedaron en silencio hasta que vio a Sehun cruzar la puerta, con los ojos cansados mientras caminaba algo pesado. Algo dentro de él se oprimió, ya que no se explicaba qué hacía ahí en primer lugar cuando no debería estar involucrado.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Baekhyun se levantó de inmediato, tomando instintivamente a Sehun del antebrazo para ayudarlo a sentarse.

Sehun suspiró, encogiéndose en hombros.

—La profesora me pidió venir también.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! —Los tres chicos se tensaron cuando un fuerte chistido vino por parte de la secretaría, reprimiendo el lenguaje de Luhan—. ¿Qué rayos sucede?

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Sehun.

—Junmyeon lleva adentro casi cuarenta minutos. Dijo que intentaría cerrarlo para no tener que intervenir también... pero no lo sé. Sabes que la Sra. Do es persistente, incluso después de tanto tiempo.

Baekhyun apretó los dientes al sentir el odio proviniendo de Luhan, quien con el paso del tiempo se veía cada vez más rojo.

Siendo un jueves relajado, después del almuerzo sus amigos se encontraban bastante estables. Ya no había exámenes de por medio, los proyectos se habían calmado y el otoño se había estado incrustando en su alrededor como si les diera la bienvenida. Eran fechas especiales, donde las hojas caían, el sol ya no duraba tanto sobre sus cabezas y llegaba el aniversario menos esperado por todos los chicos.

—Quiere reabrir el caso, esa loca.

—Luhan —Baekhyun lo remitió. Su amigo rodó los ojos, enojado.

—No podemos ser acusados del mismo delito dos veces. A parte, somos menores de edad. No pasará nada. —Sehun se pasó la mano por el pelo.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejando ver a Junmyeon bastante rígido pero con un porte elegante, como siempre. Los tres se pusieron de pie con la piel erizada, cuando una mujer de mediana edad salió disparada por el pasillo, con una cara sin expresión positiva. Finalmente, el director Jung aclaró su garganta murmurándole algo a Junmyeon, quien solamente asintió.

La mujer llegó justo a su lado sin poder evitar un contacto visual bastante incómodo y fuerte. El parecido a Kyungsoo era irrefutable, y eso no ayudaba en nada para poder tranquilizarse. Los tres oraban porque la Sra. Do pasara de largo sin abrir la boca, pero no tendrían tanta suerte, a fin de cuentas el mero hecho de que la señora haya vuelto a la escuela ya era una muy mala señal.

Miró a cada uno de ellos de arriba hacia abajo, escaneandolos por completo después de un año de no haber tenido contacto alguno.

—Le llegará una carta a sus padres. —La Sra. Do sostuvo con más fuerza su saco negro, acomodándoselo en el antebrazo mientras mantenía su cartera debajo de la axila—. Estén al pendiente. Si no acuden a la reunión, lo tomaré como una falta de seguimiento al protocolo.

—Tengo entendido que el caso se cerró, hace más de un año. —Luhan la miró sin estribos—. No hay nada más que hablar. Según la ley, esas reuniones no son parte del seguimiento, por lo que no son obligatorias, así que no espere que alguno de nosotros acepte ir.

Baekhyun ya sabía que la Sra. Do cambiaría, por lo que al ver la mirada penetrante en sus ojos no lo sorprendió. A veces podía quejarse de la boca floja de Luhan, pero en ese momento agradecía que tuviera las agallas para encararla de esa manera.

—¿Qué dijiste? —La Sra. Do apretó los dientes—. ¿Cómo te atreves...?

—Él tiene razón. —Sehun argumentó, aún con la fuerza que tenía—. El juez dijo que éramos inocentes. Con las pruebas, testimonios y todo lo demás, se decretó que no tuvimos nada que ver en eso. Así que, Sra. Do, deténgase. También es difícil para nosotros.

Pareciera que le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría encima. Baekhyun miró algo nervioso a todos los involucrados, y buscó a lo lejos alguna información por parte de Junmyeon, pero éste al entender su mirada, se encogió en hombros, haciéndole saber que las cosas habían terminado igual que siempre. Ellos ganaban.

—¿Difícil para ustedes?

—Sin duda —Sehun continuó— no se compara con su dolor. Pero era nuestro amigo.

—Debieron pensar eso dos veces antes de orillarlo a eso.

Por más tranquilo que Sehun se veía, la molestia en sus ojos no podía ignorarse. Baekhyun había visto esa mirada pocas veces.

—Con todo respeto, Sra. Do, las razones de Kyungsoo nunca estuvieron concretamente ligadas a nosotros. Como lo dijo el juez. —La dureza de sus palabras fue un golpe bajo incluso para Baekhyun, porque lo que le decía indirectamente era lo peor.

La Sra. Do no podría verse más ofendida y meramente afectada, Baekhyun le dio una mirada a Sehun para que se detuviera y él solo suspiró. Mirando a todos los presentes, la madre de Kyungsoo comenzó a farfullar en voz baja, sin poderse creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Conocía a mi hijo. ¡Yo más que nadie...!

—Han pasado más de dos años, Sra. Do. —Finalmente, Baekhyun dijo algo casi con la voz temblorosa. Tal vez él debería ser el más desagradable para ella.

—¡Increíble, joven Byun! ¡Dos años y no hay justicia para mí hijo! —La Sra. Do explotó, justo en su cara—. ¡No puedo dormir tranquila sabiendo que los asesinos de mi hijo viven tan bien!

—¿Bien? —Sin pensarlo, susurró Baekhyun. Algo dentro de él se quemó.

—¡Si no hubiera sido por ustedes, Kyungsoo... Mi Kyungsoo estaría conmigo ahora mismo!

—Sra. Do —Baekhyun odió cuando en su voz hubo un declive que indicaba ese odioso nudo en su garganta convirtiéndose en un bola de desesperación hasta ahogarlo. Las palabras que estaban por salir todavía eran difíciles de pronunciar—. Fue comprobado, bajo todos los análisis que usted mandó a hacer, todo indica un...

Con la última palabra en su boca, Baekhyun apenas pudo terminar aquella oración cuando una fuerte bofetada se incrustó en su mejilla, haciendo que ladeara la cara mientras que el ardor se exprimía en todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. El golpe fue tan fuerte que durante unos segundos perdió el oído, mientras que lo único que pudo ver fue al director Jung acercándose a ellos con intención de detener a la Sra. Do.

Agradeció mentalmente que la silla en la que estuvo sentado minutos antes siguiera allí, ya que su cuerpo cayó de plano en ella, completamente aturdido. Una mano se posó en su hombro, no estaba seguro todavía de quién fue, pero parecía revisar su rostro y lo miraba de un lado a otro. Por el movimiento, pudo ver a la Sra. Do completamente alterada, siendo arrastrada hacia atrás por el director con ayuda de la secretaria.

—Bien —murmuró Baekhyun, todavía mareado por el coraje en su pecho—. Bien. Como si estuviéramos bien.

—Baekhyun...

No supo exactamente quién le llamó.


	7. UTÓPICO

El director Jung les dio la salida un par de horas antes de que sonara la campana, habló con sus profesores y los dejaron en libertad. Los cuatro chicos caminaron sin rumbo alguno, subiendo al autobús de siempre sin que una sola palabra saliera de sus bocas.

Baekhyun mantenía un pequeño parche con hielos sobre el golpe en su rostro, literalmente había quedado una marca bastante roja que no tardaría en ponerse morada, y un rasguño diagonal desde la comisura de su ojo hasta la oreja. La Sra. Do no se había molestado en quitarse el anillo cuando lo golpeó, al menos agradeció que no le perforara el ojo.

La herida no llegó a sangrar, así que lo único que le dio la enfermera antes de irse fue una pomada y recomendó el hielo por lo menos el resto del día.

—Debo ir al hospital. —La voz de Sehun se amortiguó por el tráfico, pero el autobús venía lo suficientemente vacío como para escucharlo.

—Voy contigo —habló Luhan, sin el brillo regular en sus ojos—. Debo encontrarme con la Dra. Eun de traumatología, no creo que suceda nada si llegó una hora antes a su asesoría.

—Ayudaré a mi hermano a recoger los papeles de su rotación, en el hospital —agregó Junmyeon, comiéndose las uñas.

Baekhyun recargó su cabeza en la ventana. Era bastante temprano, pero cielo estaba anaranjado.

—Supongo que debería revisarme la herida mejor.

\--

En olor a hospital siempre había sido su favorito. Todo era tan limpio y blanco que hacía que los poros de Baekhyun se abrieran al punto de querer hacerse uno con ellos. El personal se veía tan atento, amable y cada persona que veía en el lobby tenía una apariencia parsimoniosa, como si las buenas noticias viajaran por todo el lugar.

Veía a niños con batas azules corriendo entre las sillas, a ancianos en silla de ruedas sonriendo hacia alguna enferma. Su estúpida sonrisa recorrió el primer piso de arriba hacia abajo, hasta terminar en un punto donde llegaban a los elevadores y las incontables clínicas aparecían delante de él. Mientras más subía, peor quedaba.

Primer piso se dotaba de cirugía estética, después venía traumatología y luego cardiología. Para el cuarto se encontró con oftalmología para que el quinto y el sexto fueran oficinas. El séptimo se convertía en pediatría, a la par que su sonrisa decaía. En el octavo estaba neurociencias y neurología, al noveno se llegaba a la psiquiatría y para el décimo, oncología.

Baekhyun miró detrás suyo, sin saber el por qué sus tres amigos estaban con él. O bueno, entiende a Sehun, después de todo ese era su destino. Sin embargo, fuera de él ni siquiera se explicaba por qué se dejó llevar a sí mismo hacia ese piso, en donde el silencio era tan mortal como el olor a morfina recorriendo por el aire. El color azul marino en las paredes no remarcaban la tranquilidad que debería y la recepcionista tenía unas ojeras marcadas.

—Supongo que gracias por acompañarme, pero... —Sehun se detuvo justo en la entrada de las habitaciones—. Realmente no quieren entrar ahí.

Baekhyun parpadeó hacia él sin decir mucho, mientras que Luhan y Junmyeon se miraban entre ellos sin saber exactamente qué decir. Sehun estaba por desaparecer por detrás de la puerta, pero entonces Junmyeon elevó la voz atrayendo su atención.

—Si necesitas algo... —dijo repentinamente, su voz se apaciguó mientras hablaba algo incómodo—. Cualquier cosa ya sabes... algo del supermercado o una fotografía de Baekhyun vomitando...

—Oh, esa siempre es necesaria. —Luhan asintió.

—Hey —él frunció el ceño.

—...Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Como sea —Junmyeon simplemente tarareó mientras miraba la puerta por donde Sehun se iría—. Nosotros estamos aquí. Siempre... aquí.

Sehun levantaba una ceja en el transcurso que ellos hablaban para terminar con los labios fruncidos y una pequeña sonrisa después. Poco después asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, y además apestan para estas cosas —se rio—. Nos vemos luego.

Los tres asintieron despidiéndose, para entonces volver casi de puntillas a los elevadores. Cuando éste llegó y se metieron en él, fue como si volvieran a respirar otra vez.

—¿Qué fue eso de antes? —gruñó Luhan, presionando el botón del piso número dos y el seis para Junmyeon.

Junmyeon soltó una pequeña exclamación algo ofendido.

—¿Qué? —renegó cuando sintió la mirada de los dos—. Simplemente le intentaba recordar que estamos ahí para él, ¿o me equivoco?

—No es como que te equivoques, pero de todas maneras todo fue... anormal.

Baekhyun se recargó en la pared detrás de él mientras dejaba que esos dos discutieran lo que fuera. No era tan fan de los elevadores, pero cuando no tenía problemas al subir, el ir hacia abajo era muy pesado. Sentía una punzada en su cabeza y el mareo registrándose en su cerebro. Lo peor era cuando hacía paradas continuas y apenas pudo abrir los ojos cuando Junmyeon bajó del elevador, todavía discutiendo con Luhan a la distancia.

Se quedó a solas con Luhan mientras que las puertas del elevador tardaban en cerrar. Él seguía murmurando.

—No crees que Sehun necesite eso, ¿verdad? —Baekhyun abrió con pesadez los ojos, Luhan se había quedado quieto en el otro extremo cuando continuaron bajando. Se veía serio y algo pálido—. Él ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Las puertas se abrieron en el segundo piso, había una persona esperando para entrar.

Se le quedó viendo a Luhan con toda la calma del mundo.

—Espero.

Luhan asintió, decidiendose por fin salir antes de que las puertas se cerraran otra vez.

—Ve a urgencias en planta baja —aconsejó Luhan—. Usa el nombre de Luhan, te atenderán gratis. Siempre es mejor pedir otro punto de vista.

Baekhyun se limitó a solo escucharlo, ya que su cabeza no le estaba ayudando, pero sonrió de todos modos con esa petición. Le dolía de manera punzante, casi como si una migraña creciera y se apoderara de su cabeza. Si los hospitales no fueran tan increíblemente altos, utilizaría las escaleras.

—Conque, Baekhyun.

Sus ojos se abrieron tan rápido y tan grandes que hasta sintió el aire yendo a través de ellos. Parpadeó un par de veces y giró su cabeza solo para encontrarse a la persona menos esperada allí. Con una bata color blanco y un olor horrible viniendo de él, sus ojos dieron con el gafete que cargaba en su bolsillo sobre el pecho. Ben.

—No llamaste —articuló el universitario, mirando la hora en su reloj—. ¿Saltándote las clases de la tarde?

La forma en que lo miró fue algo entre burla y cansancio, mientras que Baekhyun casi se hacía uno con el respaldo del elevador.

No estaba seguro de qué decir en realidad. Había querido llamar, lo estuvo postergando día con día, hasta que después de la plática con Chanyeol, se decidió a hacerlo. La tarde del sábado, cuando había vuelto a su casa, tuvo su telefóno entre las manos por lo menos una hora entera. Sin embargo, cuando iba a llamar, la tarjeta había desaparecido.

Estuvo jugando con ella durante días, en todos lados, y en algún momento se había distraído y la había perdido. Un total genio, en realidad.

—Intenté... —Había susurrado, tan bajo que hasta él mismo fue incapaz de escucharse.

—Bueno, está bien. —Ben bostezó, mirando con insistencia los número del elevador—. Lo tomé como un no. No es la primera ni la última vez que ocurrirá, no te pongas tan nervioso.

Y sin duda, la voz se le atoró en la garganta. Había querido, posiblemente le hubiera dicho a Ben mientras lo veía dar un paso fuera del elevador cuando salió en la planta baja, pero perdí la oportunidad. Con las puertas cerrándose delante, Baekhyun suspiró, sosteniéndose del pequeño barandal y viéndose a sí mismo en el espejo del elevador, con la cara larga.

Pronto, una mano detuvo el elevador. Baekhyun levantó la mirada.

—¿No vas a bajar? —Ben lo miró sin más ni menos—. Si no, vuelves a subir.

Baekhyun asintió algo incómodo, saliendo del elevador para finalmente tocar tierra. Un montonal de gente estaba esperando por subir, por lo que tuvo que salir de la multitud con ayuda de Ben, arrastrándolo hasta una pequeña sala de comunidad.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—¿No vienes a revisarte esa herida? —preguntó Ben, caminando más rápido de lo que Baekhyun podía mantener—. En caso de que tu respuesta sea un no, entonces es preocupante. Al menos déjame curarte.

Durante unos diez minutos, Baekhyun estuvo sentado en un camilla de urgencias esperando a Ben. Por la poca información que pudo recopilar de los compañeros quienes le llamaban, era un interno haciendo sus prácticas en el hospital, lo que daba lugar a su cansancio del turno nocturno dos veces seguidas. Volvió poco después, riendo de algo que dijo una chica con un pequeño botiquín en manos. Se sentó en una silla en frente de él y le hizo levantar la barbilla.

—¿Por qué luces como un niño ahora mismo?

—No es mi día.

—¿Peleaste con alguien? —Ben tomó una pequeña toalla y limpió la pomada que tenía encima para colocarle algo de mejor calidad.

Baekhyun tragó saliva.

—Sí.

—¿Ganaste?

—Debiste ver cómo dejé al otro chico.

Ben soltó una pequeña carcajada. Manteniendo el dolor al tratar su golpe, Baekhyun apretó los labios.

—Qué poco varonil es dar una bofetada, a la próxima dile a ese chico que use adornos menos glamurosos.

Baekhyun desconocía por su expresión si lo decía en broma o no, lo único que lograba mirar en él eran horas sin dormir y posiblemente algo malhumorado. Sinceramente, mientras más veía cómo le revisaba la herida y elegía la medicina más apta, una enorme barrera se interpuso entre los dos. La posibilidad de haberlo llamado se hacía cada vez menos existente, además de que poco a poco se veía como joven, bastante joven como para poder llegar a ser algo con un universitario en el término de su carrera.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Sin saberlo mucho, solo preguntó. Ben lo miró a los ojos por un segundo.

—Porque es mi deber como doctor.

—¿Solo por eso?

—He decidido —Ben levantó la voz, haciendo que Baekhyun se tensara un momento. Le recordó a cuando su hermano bajaba el tono dos octavas al meterse en problemas— que no eres más que un niño. No eres de los que saldrían con alguien como yo, así que sal con alguien de tu edad.

No se explicaba por qué eso le había dolido. Tal vez por la expectativa. Tal vez porque presionó fuerte en la herida.

\--

Al llegar a casa esa noche y ser recibido por su padre abriéndole la puerta, justo en la entrada, supo que su madre había recibido las noticias y era mejor desaparecer durante un par de horas para que se calmara.

Baekhyun nunca fue especialmente cercano a su padre, si tuviera que elegir entre los dos, su madre estaría en la punta de la montaña mientras que su padre sería esa zona segura y plana. Sabe muy bien que todo cambió cuando se declaró homosexual y, aunque no hubo una expresiva resistencia por su parte, sabía que es de mente cerrada de familia religiosa, y el aceptar un hijo gay tal vez no fue un completo problema para él, pero no recuerda la última vez que habló con sus abuelos paternos.

Su padre era un sarcástico de primera, no le agradaba Luhan en lo absoluto y cuidaba más de sus peces que de sí mismo.

—Tu madre quiere demandar a la Sra. Do.

Baekhyun pateó una piedra de las muchas que había en la piscina de piedras alrededor de la banca en donde estaban sentados.

—¿Por qué?

—Difamación, acoso y daño psicológico. —El Sr. Byun se quitó los lentes y talló sus ojos—. Y, cuando te vea, agregará agresión física.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había intentado y las que él la había detenido. Su madre solía ser racional, pero cuando se trataba de la Sra. Do, perdía completamente sus cabales. Quién diría que eran las mejores amigas años atrás.

—¿Y cómo haremos que pare?

—No lo hará esta vez.

Gimió.

—Pero tenemos que...

—Porque estoy de acuerdo.

Baekhyun enarcó las cejas, mirando directamente a su padre cuando salió eso de su boca. Pronto, sintió su respiración acelerarse durante unos segundos.

—Papá...

Su padre continuó sin mirarlo.

—Ella, desgraciadamente, perdió a su hijo y está haciendo hasta lo imposible para que nosotros perdamos al nuestro. No lo voy a permitir. —Baekhyun sintió cómo sus ojos ardían y su boca se perdía en una fea mueca.

Tal vez sí seguía siendo un niño después de todo.

\--

Baekhyun había vuelto al mal hábito de morderse las uñas siempre que se ponía a pensar en los problemas que vendrían después.

No estaba seguro desde cuándo fue que exactamente decidió arruinar sus finos dedos con su boca, pero cuando sintió el sabor de la sangre, se dio cuenta que la uña de su pulgar había casi desaparecido por completo, llegando a rasgar la carne viva. Hizo una mueca ante el inminente dolor y bajó su dedo, cruzándose de brazos como medio de escape.

—Escuché que te robaste a mi amigo.

Baekhyun puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio a Jongdae sentarse en la silla frente a su escritorio. Eran diez minutos antes de que sonara la campana y fue lo primero que escuchó por parte de alguien en esa escuela.

—Si así lo piensas.

—Sí. —Jongdae bufó algo molesto por la corta respuesta de Baekhyun—. ¿Te gusta robar cosas, Byun?

Baekhyun podría ser el acosado en esa situación, pero no entendía por qué Jongdae estaba tan molesto a esa hora de la mañana. Era muy temprano y sus secuaces posiblemente ni siquiera habían llegado a la escuela. O estaba aburrido, o realmente tenía algo que decir.

—No. Yo no lo metí al grupo...

—Claro, fue Luhan.

—Chanyeol se metió solo —argumentó Baekhyun—. ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Por favor, le echaba ojitos a distancia.

—¿Luhan a Chanyeol? —Baekhyun enarcó las cejas—. Imposible.

Jongdae lo miró como si definitivamente supiera que estaba mintiendo aunque no lo hacía. Mordiéndose los labios, Jongdae soltó una maldición sin explicación alguna, como si por simplemente tenerlo allí le fastidiara y claro que no era algo nuevo, pero sí fuera de lugar.

—¿Tienen un plan maligno o algo así?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Quieren convertirlo en uno de ustedes?

—Oh, por favor, Jongdae.

Baekhyun decidió que había tenido suficiente con eso. Por Dios, sabía que Jongdae podría llegar a ser un estúpido y testarudo, pero realmente no imaginó que tuviera todavía esa mentalidad de los tiempos cavernícolas. Posiblemente la intensa lucha de miradas compartía una tensión algo desagradable en el salón, porque en algún momento todos se habían quedado en silencio para mirarlos, hasta que el rey de esa conversación se unió a ellos.

—Espero hayas hecho tu parte del proyecto, Jongdae. —Baekhyun levantó la mirada hacia Chanyeol, parecía menos energético y no contaba con su usual sonrisa. En realidad toda una mala vibra rondaba por su cuerpo, además de tener el uniforme sucio y arrugado. Sin esperarlo, una sensación de preocupación llegó a él—. Si no, no dudes en que te sacaré del equipo.

Baekhyun apartó la mirada algo incómodo, la voz de Chanyeol había sonado fría e incluso amenazante, cualquiera quien no lo conociera pensaría que el bully ahí era él, porque logró hacer que Jongdae se redujera en hombros.

Jongdae parpadeó repetidamente bastante molesto (y miedoso).

—La hice —Jongdae elevó la voz, quejándose—. ¿Por qué tienes que sonar así?

—Sólo asegurate de que esté lista para después del almuerzo.

—Jimin tiene que entregar su parte primero, no puedo hacer...

—Entonces haz que lo haga.

Chanyeol apretaba los dientes mientras sostenía en sus manos una tableta. Jongdae soltó otra maldición bastante ofendido.

—¿Quién mierda te crees que eres? —Oh Dios, iban a pelearse—. ¿Por qué piensas que puedes darme órdenes?

Sin duda alguna, Chanyeol no se inmutó para nada, solo su expresión empeoró de pasar a un aura negra a una super intensamente negra en toda su expresión.

—Soy el líder del equipo, lidia con eso.

Para esa alturas, incluso Baekhyun se sentía muy ajeno a todo. Chanyeol actuaba extraño. Muy extraño. Trató de encontrar alguna conexión entre el Chanyeol de hace semanas y el de ahora, con el cabello hacia abajo, sin sus lentes y enojado. Pareciera que incluso ni se dio cuenta de su presencia, cosa que hacía la situación más incómoda porque a fin de cuentas estos dos eran de un salón distinto y estaban peleando en su lugar.

Jongdae lo volvió a mirar, articulando algo como "¿Ves?" y Baekhyun se preguntó qué tenía que ver él con todo eso.

—Bien. —Con eso último, Jongdae se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la salida—. Maldito bastardo.

Baekhyun miró a los demás, buscando con insistencia a cualquiera de sus amigos que se encontraba a su alrededor, pero entonces recordó que no tenía amigos suficientes y, actualmente, Chanyeol debería ser un amigo y no alguien a quien quisiera ignorar, pero ahora no parecía estar de buenas, además de que ya estaba teniendo los suficientes problemas como para agregar otro granito de arena a la montaña.

—Baekhyun.

Y, como si simplemente se hubiera puesto una máscara de esas terroríficas de teatro que, aunque fueran sonrientes, les soltaba un susto de la mierda; Chanyeol le sonrió, mostrando sus dientes durante unos segundos para luego hacer tintinear sus grande orbes, como si segundos antes no hubiera tenido un ceño fruncido o los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Y, por algún motivo, sintió un miedo intenso recorrer su cuerpo. Algo andaba mal.

—¿E...Estás bien? —No contaba con tartamudear.

Chanyeol realmente parecía como si no entendiera su pregunta, lo que lo hacía aún peor.

—¿Te vas a reunir con los demás chicos hoy? —Chanyeol ignoró sus palabras. Baekhyun siguió.

—¿Hoy? Como... ¿Salir o algo así?

Chanyeol asintió.

—Uh, no lo creo. Han pasado algunas cosas y normalmente nos juntamos los miércoles.

Baekhyun miró con horror hacia el más alto en el momento que éste volvió a intentar sonreír, pero ahora terminó con sus labios temblando como si no pudiera mantener el control de ellos. Pero su horrenda —sin ser grosero, pero realmente era fea y le daba miedo— expresión solo le hizo levantarse de su lugar e intentar tocarlo para asegurarse que no se cayera al suelo.

—Chanyeol, ¿estás bien? —alargó la última palabra con una voz tensa. Por falta de respuesta, exhaló—. ¿Quieres hablar?

Poniéndose derecho, Chanyeol simplemente miró la mano de Baekhyun en su antebrazo y asintió.

—¿Puedo dormir en tu casa esta noche?

\--

Podría estar ya acostumbrado a que Chanyeol y él tuvieran pijamadas —que no eran fiestas de pijamas en sí, más el hecho de dormir juntos en una habitación—, pero era la primera vez que el alto iría a su casa.

No le avergonzaba ni nada por el estilo, la cosa era que Chanyeol no solo cargaba con un cambio de ropa para dormir y lo necesario para bañarse, sino que traía consigo una maleta entera que había estado guardando en la sala de los conserjes de la escuela. Cuando esperaban el autobús, Baekhyun intentó preguntar por qué parecía que iba a mudarse, pero sabía que no era precisamente el momento.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Junmyeon, quien finalmente los había alcanzado para irse juntos, se unió a él intentando bajar su voz.

Baekhyun pasó la mirada por todo el cuerpo de Chanyeol, dándose cuenta de que estaba algo ido e, incluso si gritaban su nombre, era posible que no atendiera en el primer momento.

—No estoy seguro. —Baekhyun puchereó, agarrando con más fuerza las correas de su mochila—. Creo que algo pasó en su casa.

Junmyeon simplemente asintió, y Baekhyun agradeció que no fuera Luhan porque de ser así, querría saberlo todo y, por cómo estaba Chanyeol, no dudaría que le soltara un puñetazo. Se lo merecería de todos modos.

Baekhyun se aseguró de que Chanyeol no dejara caer su maleta al subir al autobús, y cuando estuvieron sentados y listos, Junmyeon simplemente los miró sin decir nada más. Pasaron varios minutos entre que los carros iban y venían, Baekhyun miraba por la ventana y había momentos en donde detectaba el reflejo de Chanyeol a su lado.

Su celular vibró e identificó un mensaje del propio Junmyeon detrás de ellos.

'De Jun:

No creo que esté realmente enojado. Digo, lo vi golpear un bote de basura durante el receso, pero creo que intentó disculparse con él poco después. 15:35'

Baekhyun soltó una respiración.

Junmyeon se despidió poco después, bajando en su parada que eran justo dos antes que a suya. 

No sabía exactamente cómo le explicaría a su madre que llevaría un amigo a dormir entre semana, con una maleta y con un rostro tan estoico que parecía un cuerpo sin sentimientos. No obstante, en el momento que llegaron a su humilde morada, la madre de Baekhyun los recibió con normalidad. Había escuchado poco de Chanyeol, Baekhyun no había hablado mucho de él además de informar a sus padres de sus movimientos con sus amigos y que alguien se había unido recientemente, así que la Sra. Byun estaba feliz de finalmente conocer a Chanyeol.

—Si necesitan algo, avísenme. La cena estará lista a las siete.

Tampoco preguntó por la maleta, solo la miró con curiosidad. Para ese momento, Chanyeol actuaba lo más amable y responsivo que podía, lo cual podría lucir como estable para su madre, pero Baekhyun seguía viendo una faceta bastante falsa de su parte e incluso se sintió decepcionado, ya que ese no era el Chanyeol que su madre merecía conocer.

Subiendo las escaleras, Chanyeol no tuvo problema en cargar la maleta hasta su habitación.

Baekhyun cerró la puerta detrás de sí y solo se recargó en ella mientras miraba a Chanyeol colocar sus cosas en un rincón de su habitación. Claramente no era tan espaciosa como la del otro, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para tener una cama matrimonial, un escritorio con un librero, así como un pequeño balcón, que era su lugar favorito para tomar una siesta.

Chanyeol terminó con sentarse en la cama de Baekhyun, mirando el suelo.

—Chan...

—¿Puedo dormir un rato? —Chanyeol parpadeó bastante rápido y pudo detectar que peleaba con sus ojos.

Baekhyun asintió, alejándose de la puerta para sentarse en la silla de su escritorio.

—Claro. Solo déjame sacar el fu...

—Gracias.

Chanyeol dio dos sentones hacia atrás, acomodándose en la cama de Baekhyun con una almohada entre las piernas y la otra por arriba de su cabeza. La habitación se quedó en completo silencio, y al minuto supo que Chanyeol estaba dormido por el alcance de su respiración.

Baekhyun suspiró, preocupado. A Chanyeol no le gustaba la oscuridad, no tendría por qué esconder su rostro bajo la almohada.

\--

—Dime que tienes buenas noticias.

—Uh —Sehun expresó por el teléfono—. ¿Ahora yo estoy a cargo de las buenas noticias?

Baekhyun miró el atardecer, sentado en su balcón con las piernas colgando a través del barandal. No era tan alto, pero de pie, le llegaba al pecho. Cuando era niño, no tenía permitido salir hasta que tuviera la altura suficiente como para prevenir cualquier accidente. Claro que no cabía entre los barandales, pero no faltaba que utilizara una silla para jugar a ser superman y terminar cayendo desde el segundo piso.

Ya grande, tenía la costumbre de sentarse en el suelo, pasar sus piernas sobre los agujeros y dejarlas en el aire, mientras que sostenía un pudín. Sus piernas eran lo suficientemente delgadas como para no atorarse, y eso le recordaba qué tan en forma debería estar. Una vez que no cupiera allí, tendría que cuidarse más.

—No creo, pero me gustaría escuchar buenas noticias de alguien.

Sehun tarareó.

—Papá ganó un reconocimiento por su proyecto en China. Descubrió algo nuevo para la medicina, pero no estoy seguro. La mala noticia es que nos dieron ternera gratis y mucha.

—¿Por qué sería una mala noticia?

—Porque no puedo comerla. —Baekhyun estampó su cabeza sobre los barrotes—. Pero la buena es que ustedes sí. Tengo para alimentarlos un mes entero.

En definitiva eso no eran buenas noticias para nada —aunque le encantaba la ternera. De todos modos, Baekhyun hizo lo posible para reírse, además de darse cuenta que Sehun no era él mismo, posiblemente estaba medicado y por eso sonaba tan fresco.

—Últimamente ya no hablamos mucho —Sehun parecía estar caminando alrededor del hospital—. Creo que mi yo interno te está ignorando. O tal vez ya no quiero tu amistad.

Baekhyun bufó, cambiándose a modo altavoz para comer a gusto su manjar.

—A qué viene eso.

—Al menos como antes, siento como si no supiera lo que sucede en tu vida. Solías contarme todo.

Baekhyun masticó su postre y no supo inmediatamente qué decir.

No era normal que Sehun le hablara así —básicamente con seriedad—, por lo que no tuvo una respuesta inmediata. La línea se quedó muerta por un segundo, lo único que se escuchaba era voces del otro lado de la línea de personas terceras quienes se cruzaban por donde estaba Sehun.

—No es por lo que piensas —Baekhyun explicó.

—No sé...

—Sehun... —Estaba entrando en pánico.

—Te conozco Baekhyun, es tu manera de afrontar las cosas. Pero no era mi punto, no quiero que te sientas mal. Además creo que estoy algo sedado, no siento el trasero.

A Baekhyun no le hizo nada de gracia ese comentario y Sehun simplemente gimió.

—Es por eso que casi ya no hablamos, supongo. Yo también odio esto.

Baekhyun apretó los labios, dejando su pudín a un lado.

—No vas a recordar esto mañana, ¿verdad? Normalmente no eres emocional.

—Creo que esto es lo más drogado que estaré en mi vida. Te quiero, Baekhyun.

Inevitablemente Baekhyun se sintió algo avergonzado ante eso.

—Te quiero.

—¿Qué dices?

—Los quiero mucho a todos. Lamentablemente, no homo.

Cansado, Baekhyun se le quedó mirando al celular cuando Sehun fue llamado a su habitación, debido a que tenía que ser inyectado de nuevo y, al parecer, iba por el lobby con el trasero libre. No contaba que se hubiera escapado para hablar con él, ya entendía la llamada a esa hora.

—No opongas resistencia y no acoses a las enfermeras. —Le dio un pequeño recordatorio.

—He decidido foll...

Con eso último, la llamada se cortó.

Baekhyun volvió a topar su cabeza con el barandal, y su uña casi le lloró cuando comenzó a morderla de nuevo. Últimamente Baekhyun había estado escaso de imaginación.

Dando un pequeño brinco, Baekhyun se apegó más a los barrotes cuando vio la silueta de Chanyeol detrás de él, justo en el marco de la puerta resbaladiza de su balcón.

Tenía el cabello revuelto, se había cambiado de ropa a unas bermudas con una sudadera color gris y lo miraba fijamente todavía algo confuso y dormido. Baekhyun lo recibió con una sonrisa algo incómoda, siguiendo sus pasos hasta que Chanyeol decidió copiar su postura y sentarse a un lado de él, con las piernas colgando de la misma manera.

—¿Dormiste bien?

Chanyeol asintió.—¿Qué hora es?

—Veinte para las siete. Justo para la cena.

Mirándolo más de cerca, ya no parecía tan afligido como antes. Sus facciones se habían tranquilizado, tenía su usual y pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. De todos modos, aunque pareciera haber vuelto a la normalidad, eso no explicaba por qué traía consigo una maleta y había estado tan radical toda la mañana.

—¿Pasó algo? —Baekhyun tomó una vez más su pudín y dio otra cucharada, al menos para intentar tener las manos ocupadas.

Chanyeol abrió los ojos hacia él al momento que apretaba sus labios y tarareaba como si estuviera disfrutando ese atardecer.

—Lamento la escena de antes —comenzó Chanyeol—. No había dormido bien anoche y, como te diste cuenta, si me falta sueño me pongo algo... agresivo. ¡Pero ya estoy bien!

Todo su cuerpo ilustraba eso, en general. No tendría por qué mentir exactamente y se veía muy real, pero había todavía muchas piezas sueltas en donde Baekhyun, por experiencia propia, sabía que no debería ser tan sencillo.

—¿Y la maleta?

—¡Oh! —Chanyeol se arrastró hacia atrás y fue por ella. Cuando la tuvo a un lado de Baekhyun, se volvió a sentar y la abrió—. Juro que esto es totalmente contra mi voluntad.

Dentro, además de un cambio de ropa y un cepillo de dientes, había docenas de bolsas de dulces de todo tipo, desde los más amargos hasta los más dulces, y bastante caros, Baekhyun solo pudo identificar alrededor de dos o tres bolsas que costaban más de 40 dólares en el mercado. Algo perplejo, levantó la mirada hacia Chanyeol con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Qué?

—Mi hermana debe preparar algunos regalos para sus alumnos, quiere darles dulces. Pero...

—¿Su embarazo no se lo permite?

Chanyeol soltó una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y asintió. Baekhyun rodó los ojos sin ser grosero, la verdad se sentía más tranquilo al saber que Chanyeol estaba allí para pedirle ayuda y no por algo precisamente grave.

Los próximos minutos fueron para decidir plenamente cómo administrar los dulces, hasta que su madre les dio el llamado para que bajaran a cenar. La Sra. Byun trató a Chanyeol como a cualquier otro de sus amigos, aunque Baekhyun podía ver una cierta inclinación hacia él posiblemente por lo alto. El Sr. Byun se había quedado quieto en el marco de la cocina mirando la dinámica con los ojos achicados, duró más de dos minutos ahí parado y Baekhyun lo consideraba un récord ya que anteriormente cuando le presentó a Junmyeon no fue más de minuto y medio.

Su padre era bastante observador y análitico, no le parecía que gente nueva apareciera en su casa de la nada sin su consentimiento previo, pero Baekhyun respiró algo tranquilo cuando solo lo saludó con un asentimiento. Al menos no intentó echarlo, la primera vez que Luhan lo conoció y abrió la boca, le pidió amablemente que saliera de su casa y no volviera, Luhan encontró eso muy encantador.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes cuando termines el instituto, Chanyeol?

Baekhyun detuvo la cuchara que iba en dirección a su boca al momento que su padre dijo eso, interviniendo en la conversación de Chanyeol y su madre sobre velas aromáticas. Chanyeol miró por dos segundos a Baekhyun y luego al Sr. Byun, pero realmente no pareció afectado por ello.

—Ir a la universidad, Sr. Byun. —Chanyeol contestó amenamente.

—¿Por cuál motivo?

Baekhyun miró a su madre con los ojos suplicantes, pero al parecer ella tampoco entendía qué sucedía. Chanyeol dejó sus palillos sobre el arroz.

—Conseguir un doctorado.

Por primera vez, el Sr. Byun dejó de ver su comida y levantó la mirada.

—¿Enfermedades crónicas en tu familia?

—Papá —Baekhyun lo interrumpió—. ¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso es una entrevista de trabajo?

El Sr. Byun solamente bufó, ignorando a su hijo para darle una última mirada a Chanyeol.


	8. ETÉREO

La cena continuó tranquila poco después, su padre se distrajo leyendo una columna en el periódico y su madre le reñía de vez en cuando al momento que la comida se le resbalaba por la comisura. Baekhyun se sentía algo avergonzado por la interacción tan amor-odio entre sus padres, dando por terminada la cena al momento que vio los platos de Chanyeol vacíos y tomó como excusa el que él los lavaría.

Mandó a Chanyeol a bañarse media hora después, le prestó un cambio de ropa de su padre —las risas de su madre solo colmaron la situación— y tuvo que soportar otra media hora de indirectas sobre por qué no creció un par de centímetros más, su madre siempre se quejaba que las ropas de su hermano no le podrían quedar dado a que él era más alto.

El sonido del teléfono fue de gran ayuda antes de que Baekhyun repartiera cojines en las cabezas de sus padres. Su madre respondió como de costumbre, pero la sonrisa se le borró a los diez segundos de atender la llamada. Miró a Baekhyun por microsegundos, para luego darle la espalda, apretando el teléfono con mucha fuerza y hablando en voz baja.

Baekhyun no debía ser tan inteligente como para no saberlo. Aunque a veces quisiera.  
La manera brutal en que su madre colgó el teléfono hizo que hasta el pobre de Chanyeol quien salió por la puerta de al lado saltara por el susto. Ella no lo vio, dado a que se dirigió hacia Baekhyun con pasos lentos y el rostro tan rojo que parecía a punto de explotar. Baekhyun apretó los labios.

—Cariño. —La Sra. Byun se sentó a su lado en el sillón y tomó su mano—. Hice lo que pude, pero para que la demanda pueda proceder tienes que someterte a hablar una vez más con el oficial.

Baekhyun la miró sin expresión alguna.

—¿Cuándo?

Su madre se mordió los labios y apretó con más fuerza su mano, tratándole de transmitir tranquilidad.

—La próxima semana, después de la escuela. Tu padre pasará por ti y te traerá a casa. No estarás solo, ¿bien? —Baekhyun asintió—. Te prometo Baek que será la última vez que tendras que las explicaciones.

Baekhyun apretó los dientes y se dejó abrazar por su madre.

Sí, ya estaba acostumbrado.

\--

—¿Sabes? Sehun está enfermo.

Con el sonido del ventilador sobre su techo y los perros de su vecino aullando, Baekhyun decidió soltar aquello. Eran entre las doce y una de la mañana, había tomado una ducha tres horas antes y decidieron dormir para las once. La madera de su escritorio tronó y Baekhyun pidió que Chanyeol no estuviera dormido a esas alturas.

Para su suerte o tal vez no, escuchó el cuerpo de Chanyeol agitarse entre las sábanas del futón y, mientras Baekhyun reposaba su cabeza sobre la almohada con el cuerpo de lado, la luz de su lámpara de noche se prendió, encandilando sus ojos, mientras que las manchas negras se intensificaban.

Cuando recuperó su total visión y se acomodó a la luz, vio a Chanyeol sentado, recargando su espalda en la mesa de noche con el cabello despeinado, los ojos lagañosos y una postura bastante tranquila. Por su lado, se quedó en su lugar, con una mano debajo de la almohada y con la mirada directamente hacia él.

Un sentimiento de agitación bajó directo a su estómago, como si le hubiera dado un click a un botón rojo espeluznante que debió haber dejado encerrado. Tal vez, lo peor fue la reacción de Chanyeol. No fue mala, en lo absoluto, y eso posiblemente fue lo que más le afectó. Hubiera esperado un rostro de horror o mil preguntas de su boca, posiblemente una carcajada diciéndole que dejara de bromear o con lo ojos envueltos en lágrimas. Pero ahí, directamente en sus pupilas, no hubo nada, o era algo que no supo descifrar. Solo estaba allí, regresando la mirada como si estuviera dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir, casi como si siempre hubiera estado esperando eso.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, es la peor reacción de todas. No decía nada y eso solo significaba que él tendría que decir algo más.

Pero todo se atoró en su garganta. No estaba acostumbrado. Fue el Byun Baekhyun indecente, en medio de la noche, que por pura irresponsabilidad soltó aquello que ni a sí mismo que lo podía decir.

—¿Y tú?

Sin embargo, Chanyeol habló primero.

—¿Uh?

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó Chanyeol con la voz más suave que había escuchado nunca.  
Baekhyun se encontró totalmente confundido. Rompió con lentitud su pose y copió la de Chanyeol, solo que en el respaldo de su cama.

—No te entiendo.

Chanyeol se puso de pie y Baekhyun lo siguió con los ojos para ver cómo era que el más alto ponía una rodilla sobre su cama y se subía a ella, lo que le hizo ponerse a la defensiva.

Acomodándose justo frente a él en el otro extremo de la cama, sentado, Chanyeol cruzó sus piernas y no dejó de mirarlo después de que se frotara los ojos.

Baekhyun apretó las sábanas e inconscientemente enredó las piernas sobre su pecho.

—¿Cómo te sientes tú?

Juraba que debería de tener una cara de horror en ese momento, pero era que simplemente no comprendía su pregunta.

—Mhm... pues... como podrías imaginar...

—No puedo imaginar —Chanyeol le interrumpió, todavía con una suave voz— lo que otra persona siente. Eso solo puedo saberlo si tú me lo dices.

Baekhyun jugó con sus dedos, completamente arrepentido de haber sacado eso a la luz. Por momentos se sentía acorralado contra la espalda y la pared —cosa que podría ligarse a Chanyeol y la pared que tenía detrás—, pero se estaba casi incomodando con la situación.

—¿Si quiera has pensando en eso?

—Chanyeol...

—En cómo te sientes tú, sin pensar en los demás.

—¡Basta!

Su grito fue algo más fuerte de lo planeado, pero suficiente para que Chanyeol cerrara su boca en ese momento, pero no pareció totalmente sorprendido. Por un segundos sus ojos bajaron para luego perderse en la pared detrás de la cabeza de Baekhyun. Mientras que él, se declaraba entre mandarlo a dormir una vez más o echarlo de su casa.

—Lo siento.

Chanyeol murmuró, bajandose casi entorpecido de la cama y volviendo al suelo. Su entero cuerpo se cubrió con la sábada de pies a cabeza.

Baekhyun, quieto en su lugar y totalmente tenso, se tragó la incomodidad que había causado. Estaba completamente alborotado, incluso enfadado, pero tenía que pensar. Imaginar que para ese momento Chanyeol ya estaba dormido, o que su padre estaba leyendo el último capítulo del libro de la semana. También sobre cuántos gatos maullarían esa noche o si el vecino finalmente reparó la reja floja de su porche.

\--

El timbre hizo que Baekhyun despertara de su ilegal siesta en clase.

Vio su muñeca cubierta en saliva y posteriormente un libro de pie, tapando su rostro en el perfecto ángulo que mostrara como si lo hubiera estado leyendo. Se limpió la boca y miró alrededor viendo cómo era que todos salían apresurados al comedor, hasta que vio a Junmyeon mirándolo fijamente desde su asiento.

—Tuviste suerte que la profesora Kim no se diera cuenta. —Junmyeon se acercó a él con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Pusiste tú el libro? —Junmyeon asintió—. Gracias.

—Has tenido más ojeras que de costumbre. ¿Todo bien en casa?

Baekhyun trató de despejar su mente, todavía atontado. Mentiría si dijera que esa siesta no le había ayudado, pero en vez de rejuvenecerlo estaba más débil. Volviendo a recargar su cabeza sobre el escritorio, cerró los ojos.

—Debo hablar con Ko.

—¡¿Qué?!

Baekhyun hizo una mueca al escuchar la voz de Luhan acercándose a el bruscamente desde la entrada hasta su asiento. Apretó más su postura y no se movió cuando Luhan tocó sus hombros.

—¿Para qué? Ese idiota tiene como mil quejas y es sorprendente el inutil sistema de talento que tiene la estación de policía. Ni siquiera es un detective y está a cargo del caso. —Luhan sonaba molesto—. ¿Qué tiene entre manos esa bruja?

—Luhan —Finalmente Baekhyun levantó la cabeza y lo miró—. No hables así de la madre de Kyungsoo.

—¡Pero...!

—Por Kyungsoo.

Luhan se quedó con las palabras atoradas en la boca, así que sólo exhaló dejándose caer en el asiento detrás. Junmyeon mantuvo las cejas alzadas y tocaba con uno de sus dedos la madera, por pura costumbre.

—Hará todo lo posible para que digas algo que se pueda malinterpretar —exclamó Junmyeon segundos después, en un aura de preocupación—. ¿Estarás bien?

—No tengo opción. Es la única manera para salir y entrar.

Y era cierto, desde la perspectiva de la Sra. Do y el de su propia madre, hablar con ese hombre parecía ser el punto de reunión para terminar con eso. Se lo volvió a repetir su madre la mañana siguiente al tomar de desayuno, y agregó un par de cosas más pero Baekhyun estaba lo suficientemente distraído con la extraña tensión que se formó entre él y Chanyeol que no lo procesaba correctamente.

Hablando de él... no lo había tratado en dos días. Aun si comían con los demás o se juntaban después de clase, no cruzó palabras con Chanyeol.

Era algo sin sentido. No fue para mucho y Baekhyun no estaba seguro sobre qué hacer para volver a lo natural hasta que ese problema volvía una y otra vez y entonces redefiniría sus prioridades. Ahora viendo a sus dos amigos allí charlando entre ellos, podía sentir la falta de presencia.

—Ustedes.

Los tres chicos miraron hacia la puerta, viendo a un compañero de clase al que muy apenas le hablaban. Parecía algo agitado e incluso molesto.

—Son amigos de Park Chanyeol, ¿no es así?

Luhan fue el primero en saltar y decirle que sí. Para ese momento, Baekhyun ya se había erguido en su asiento.

—Pues está en problemas.

\--

Pudo haber sido arrastrado por Luhan durante dos pasillos enteros, pero la cantidad de gente que había en los próximos pasillos eran tanta que la simple marea lo llevaba.

Junmyeon y Luhan llevaban la delantera, mientras que Baekhyun hacía lo posible para llegar a ellos. ¿Estaba preocupado? Sí. ¿Estaba harto? Posiblemente. ¿Con Chanyeol? No lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía que era que al parecer Jongdae llegó a su límite, lo que provocó que este mismo le soltara un golpe a Chanyeol y, al parecer, no se dejó hacer en lo absoluto. O bueno, era lo que los rumores decían.

Las cosas que habían traspasado al patio trasero. Junmyeon fue el primero en llegar y para cuando Baekhyun lo hizo, Jongdae estaba rojísimo de furia con un par de cortes en la ceja mientras que Chanyeol solo tenía el labio hinchado. Alrededor no había más que gente pidiendo que pararan, otros que continuaran y luego estaba Baekhyun, que por cualquier motivo estaba estresándose.

—¡Basta! —gritó Luhan para luego tomar a Chanyeol por la espalda, evitando que se le fuera encima a Jongdae.

Baekhyun tuvo que convertirse en el que detendría a Jongdae.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarme, idiota! —Jongdae se jaloneó fuera de Baekhyun como si quemara. Jamás lo había visto tan enojado.

—¿Qué mierda sucede entre ustedes dos?

Jongdae miró a todos con una sonrisa sarcástica para luego terminar en Chanyeol.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas primero a la mariposita esta?

Lo único que hizo Chanyeol fue mirarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se veía menos expresivo que esa última vez que lo vio enojarse con Jongdae, pero por algún motivo el silencio pesaba más. Su respiración se encontraba alterada y podía ver su boca forzada a no hablar. Hasta él sintió algo feo caerle en el estómago.

—No hay nada más que decir. —Junmyeon se interpuso entre los dos—. Si continúan vendrá algún profesor, así que terminen con esto.

—Yo no lancé el primero golpe. —Se defendió Jongdae, haciéndose otra vez a un lado cuando Baekhyun intentó acercarse de nuevo.

Al ver que la pelea se había terminado, las personas se fueron alejando poco a poco. Sin mucho más que hacer, Chanyeol decidió alejarse de las manos de Luhan, tomar la corbata que se le había caído e irse.

—Hey —murmuró Baekhyun algo débil—. ¡Hey!

Junmyeon y Luhan se distrajeron ahuyentando a los curiosos que todavía estaban allí, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de decirle algo. Caminó detrás de Chanyeol casi a trote, y cuando alcanzaba a tomarlo del brazo, Chanyeol caminaba más rápido. La diferencia de proporciones estaba presente, por lo que se forzó a correr para ponerse en frente y darle la cara.

—¡Chanyeol!

Al llamado, se detuvo. Se le quedó mirando a Baekhyun con los labios apretados y pudo ver una línea seca en su mejilla. Se le erizó la piel.

—No pude evitarlo —soltó de pronto Chanyeol—. Necesitaba ese golpe.

—Te creo. —Baekhyun se acercó un paso más hacia él—. Estoy seguro que necesitaba ese y muchos más.

Chanyeol se relamió los labios y poco a poco su cuerpo se fue relajando. Lo más lejos que habían llegado era a un pasillo pegado a la barda que separaba la calle del instituto, por lo que decidió mover a Chanyeol hacía detrás de la escuela, justo en el lugar donde se reunía con los demás. Ahora que lo pensaba, no habían llevado a Chanyeol a ese lugar antes, por lo que se vio claramente confundido hacia dónde se dirigían.

Miró por si todavía les quedaban algunas bebidas en la caja de suministros y pudo encontrar una botella de agua, por lo que no dudó en dársela.

—Teníamos un kit de primeros auxilios —Baekhyun carraspeó, mirando a Chanyeol quien se había quitado el saco—, pero Luhan se los terminó la última vez tratando de salvar al hamster de ciencias.

Chanyeol trató de reírse.

—Está bien, no es para tanto.

Baekhyun estaba nulo de ideas. Con lo que había pasado en su casa y ahora esto —sin tener idea de lo que sucedía—, ya no sabía qué preguntar o incluso hacer. Se quedó recargado contra la pared a un lado de la mesa sin una pata, solo viendo esporádicamente hacia la nuca de Chanyeol quien había decidido quedarse sentado sobre la madera, con las piernas fuera del techo para tocar el suelo. Bastante lejos de lo común.

La pregunta '¿Por qué?' se contenía en su garganta. Jongdae no solía ser agresivo de ese modo, era cobarde a la hora de meterse en una pelea real sin sus secuaces. Por otro lado, Chanyeol estaba por lejos a ser alguien violento. No podía ni matar a una araña por miedo a que sufriera.

Comenzó a morderse las uñas y miró hacia la pata rota. Debía preguntar. Debería ayudarlo en lo que pudiera. Pero por algún motivo su cuerpo no se movía en lo absoluto. La respuesta estaba frente a sus ojos y, aun así, no podía moverse.

—¡Chanyeol ha sido admitido completamente!

Levantó la mirada tan pronto escuchó la voz de Luhan. Vino corriendo desde una esquina para palmear la espalda de Chanyeol un par de veces y por detrás vio a Junmyeon caminando a la par de un somnoliento Sehun.

—Cálmate Luhan —sentenció Junmyeon, acostándose en la madera—. Fue tan agotador. Casi recibo un castigo también.

—¿Los atraparon?

Junmyeon negó la cabeza.

—Los secuaces de Jongdae se lo llevaron y pudo ocultar sus heridas. Pero estoy seguro que el profesor Kim estaba enterado de todo. Lo vi en su mirada. —Reincorporándose, Junmyeon compartió un par de miradas con Baekhyun para luego dirigirse a Chanyeol—. ¿Estás bien?

—Mhm.

Sehun tomó asiento a un lado de Baekhyun y ahora él compartió miradas con el chico. Lucía muy pálido.

—¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

La pregunta vino de Luhan, moviendo su cuerpo por el suelo como una lagartija para acercarse a él. Todos miraron hacia el alto esperando una respuesta, pero después de cinco segundos, volvieron las miraditas.

—¿Dijo algo de nosotros? —Ahora fue Sehun quien soltó esas palabras.

—No. —Chanyeol respondió rápidamente, volteándose para verlos a todos—. Fue algo entre los dos. No tienen por qué tomarle importancia. Ya estaba colmando mi paciencia desde hace semanas.

—¡Y vaya que rompió tu barrera! —exclamó Luhan—. Hasta yo sentí escalofríos.

Vinieron otros comentarios triviales entre los chicos y Baekhyun simplemente los vio. Luhan solía sacar la sopa con todas sus tácticas, pero el hecho de que haya dejado solo a Chanyeol con sus problemas era una avance —o tal vez no le preocupaba tanto como debería—, la conversación sobre lo sucedido quedó en segundo plano a los minutos, Chanyeol participaba más aunque se veía afligido y Baekhyun no podía meterse a la conversación por el revuelto de pensamientos en su cabeza.  
Eso no podía estar bien. Chanyeol no estaba bien.

—Bueno, supongo que no hay opción.

Baekhyun elevó la mirada hacía Junmyeon quien se metió el la pequeña choza para sacar una mochila empolvada. Todos miraron curiosos y el sonido de vidrio chocando dio inicio a la euforia.

—Prometí traer alcohol de Jeju y creo que el momento ha llegado.

Luhan se rio bastante fuerte y ahora se arrastró hacia él.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡El recto Junmyeon nos pondrá ebrios en la escuela!

—Claro que no —Junmyeon le quitó la botella cuando intentó abrirla—. Esto es en mi casa el viernes. Si voy a cuidar sus traseros, no permitiré que haya personas externas con nosotros. Y menos ahora que no tengo idea de su reacción.

Otra mini pelea entre esos dos surgió y, aunque Baekhyun ya tenía una sonrisa al mirarlos, el vacío en su estómago no desaparecía.

\--

El alcohol sabía horrible.

Era como pasarte una cuchilla por la garganta una y otra vez, haciéndote daño sin medir mérito. Baekhyun había querido vomitar dos veces ya con apenas dos vasos, y decidió que era bastante débil. Junmyeon era un experto al ser de una familia con viñedos, Luhan milagrosamente se había quedado dormido cuando empezó a desnudar a Sehun sin su consentimiento mientras que éste debía irse a su casa porque al siguiente día debería ir las hospital una vez más.

Junmyeon se auto proclamaba un sesenta por ciento ebrio: mareado, libre y meditador. Luhan llegó a un ochenta por ciento: mareado, emocional y adormilado. Chanyeol le había hecho el feo al inicio, pero ahora aprendía proactivamente a cómo combinar alcohol con comida y agua, por lo que realmente no se veía tan afectado, pero sonreía mucho más de lo normal. Y, por su parte, iba por su octavo o noveno vaso de puro alcohol, ya ni le sabía a absolutamente nada pero la sensación de estar en la nubes era lo máximo.

—Debe haber un motivo a parte de ese. —Baekhyun abrazó la botella vacía mientras luchaba con sus ojos. En la sala con Luhan dormido en el sofá, Junmyeon recargado en este mirando hacia la nada, Chanyeol en frente suyo poniéndole atención y él, del otro lado, con un monólogo externo que muy apenas era respondido, pasaban el inicio del fin de semana a las tres de la mañana—. ¿Por qué... se rindió?

Chanyeol miró hacia los dos en el sofá quienes no daba respuesta alguna. Aunque Junmyeon parecía bien, era como si estuviera en un viaje astral. No había dicho nada en media hora.

—Tal vez no quería batallar.

—¿Por qué? —retó Baekhyun con el ceño fruncido—. Coqueteó descaradamente conmigo y luego se arrepiente. No lo llame porque no quise, ¡perdí la maldita tarjeta!

Chanyeol tomó un sorbo de agua y le acercó a Baekhyun un sandwich. Le hizo el feo.

—Come algo, Baekhyun. Si no, despertarás arrepintiéndote de esto mañana.

—Y tú —Baekhyun lo ignoró—. ¿Por qué has estado tan misterioso últimamente?

Baekhyun hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó dormido por cinco segundos. Luego volvió.

—¿No confías en nosotros?

—No q...

—¿No somos amigos?

Chanyeol solo exhaló. Baekhyun lo miró a los ojos.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no sé nada sobre ti. De alguna manera siempre tienes la respuesta correcta a todas mis preguntas, pero algo se siente fuera de lugar. —Se acostó sobre la mesita de café, aplastando la comida—. Una razón... encontrarle una razón a todo es agotador. ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? ¿Por qué te deshinibes ebrio? ¿Por qué no quiso luchar? ¿Por qué golpeaste a Jongdae? ¿Por qué se fue Kyungsoo? ¿Por qué muere Sehun? ¿Por qué...? —Baekhyun volvió a levantarse y se dirigió una vez más a Chanyeol—. ¿Por qué me ves así?

Chanyeol enarcó las cejas y se encogió en hombros. Tomó un pequeño trago de su bebida.

—Te estoy escuchando.

—Te ves como si en cualquier momento fueras a golpearme.

Se rio.

—¿Luzco enojado?

—No lo sé —Baekhyun parpadeó—. ¿Estás enojado?

—¿Por qué lo estaría?

—¡Ahí viene otra vez! —Baekhyun suspiró—. ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? Todos queremos saber la respuesta pero nunca las damos.

—Entonces te daré una.

Baekhyun pegó su barbilla en su mano manteniendo su cabeza casi sobre la mesita. La música sonaba levemente, los ronquidos de Luhan decían que dormía con profundidad. La luz ya le estaba molestando y sabía que era hora de irse a dormir. No entraba en razón que tendría una resaca horrible mañana —porque nunca había tenido una— pero su yo ebrio era tan insistente.

Y Chanyeol era muy divertido.

—Cuando te miré sentado debajo de la lluvia y vi esa mirada en tus ojos me di cuenta. Era la misma que me había visto a mí mismo en el espejo cuando Minjoo me rechazó. La misma que vi cuando mi madre me pidió que mantuviera el secreto. Y entonces supe que no podía dejarte allí. Sabía lo que dolía y que, si te dejaba, era posible que no volvieras nunca más.

Baekhyun lo vio durante segundos enteros. Sus sentidos se activaron por algún motivo mientras sentía que la luz lo absorbía.

—¿A cuál 'por qué' estás respondiendo?

—Es hora de dormir, Baekhyun.

Chanyeol se puso de pie y recogió un par de vasos sobre la mesa. Sin embargo, cuando estaba saliendo de la alfombra, su cuerpo casi tambalea en el momento que Baekhyun se aferró a su pie como un koala. Sorprendido, Chanyeol dejó los vasos en un lugar seguro para separarse de Baekhyun.

—Baekhyun, es peligroso.

—Me niego.

—Yah.

—¡¿A cuál 'por qué' estabas respondiendo?! ¡Wah..!

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo. Comenzó a marearse tan fuerte y no supo qué fue de sí después en lo absoluto. Fue arrastrado a un lugar cómodo, se intentaba quitar la sudadera porque sudaba estrepitosamente, pero las fuerzas no le daban para más. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez por qué Chanyeol debía ser así, empezar a comportarse tan extraño de repente. Eso solo significaba una cosa que su ebrio cerebro entendía: ocultaba algo.

—¡No dejes que se cierre el telón!

Baekhyun estampó su cabeza con lo que parecía ser una almohada. La pierna de Chanyeol había desaparecido, pero podía oler su loción en el aire.

—¡Si se cierra...! —Baekhyun gimió cuando una arcada le vino—. ¡Si se cierra entonces voy a soñar una vez más!

Entre abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba sobre un futón en alguna de las habitaciones. A su lado, había otro tendido y hasta el tercero vio a Chanyeol sentado escribiendo algo en su teléfono.

—Ni siquiera estoy tan ebrio. —Baekhyun renegó, intentando quitarse la sudadera una vez más—. ¡Agh! ¿Por qué hacen estas cosas tan complicadas? —gritó en el momento que se había quedado a oscuras, atorándose entre la prenda.

Luchó unos segundos más consigo mismo hasta que sintió el movimiento en su futón.

—Ya, levanta los brazos —pidió Chanyeol divertido—. No vayas a vomitarme encima.

El chico se había arrodillado frente a él para ayudarle. Baekhyun se sentía tan pesado que apenas podía mantenerse erguido. Levantó los brazos lo más alto que pudo —lo cual no era más arriba que la mitad de su cuerpo— por lo que jadeó cuando sintió la fuerza de Chanyeol jalarlo hacia arriba, finalmente sacando su cabeza de la sudadera y pudiendo respirar de nuevo.

—Momento —Baekhyun se tocó a sí mismo—. ¿En dónde quedó mi camiseta?

—¿Ugh? —Chanyeol revisó dentro—. No traías una camiseta. ¿Trajiste ropa para dormir?

Baekhyun bufó.

—Junmyeon siempre tiene algo para nosotros. Ahora debo quitarme los pantalones. ¡Si no tengo calzoncillos voy a sospechar de ti!

—¿Por qué de mí?

—¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?

Chanyeol solo soltó otra carcajada y salió unos momento de la habitación. Baekhyun tomó sus cinco sentidos completos para planear cómo rayos quitarse los vaqueros sin romperse una pierna en el proceso.

—¡Yay! —Baekhyun gimió cuando algo le cayó encima—. ¡Baekhyun se está desnudando, kya!

Con su cuerpo de lado y los pantalones en las rodillas, Baekhyun resintió ese golpe en el estómago. Supo de inmediato que era Luhan, al parecer lo habían intentado mover sin despertarlo, pero no era tan liviano como para cargarlo, ese golpe en la cabeza estaba hinchado. 

—¡Fuera, hace calor!

—¡Baila, baila, baila! —Luhan de buenas o malas, le ayudó a quitarse los pantalones. Lo peor siguió cuando fue directo a su ropa interior.

—¡Veré si te ha crecido desde la última vez que lo vi! —Luhan trató de empujar hacia abajo, pero Baekhyun logró patearlo haciendo que soltara un chillido.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró y entre que peleaba con Luhan, percibió cómo era que Junmyeon se cambiaba frente a su closet y Chanyeol salió del baño con la pijama puesta. No obstante, su momento de distracción le costó la dignidad entera, ya que Luhan logró bajarle los calzoncillos y estos salieron volando directamente hacia el rostro de Chanyeol.

En ese momento, Baekhyun sintió como si la borrachera se le bajara el segundos.

—¡Mierda, Luhan! —Su amigo solamente trataba de verlo más de cerca mientras él trataba de taparse y luchar con su propio rostro enrojecido.

—Sigues siendo el más pequeño entre los cuatro —espetó Luhan decepcionado. Baekhyun logró deshacerse de él y taparse con las sábanas, pero sintió algo de terror cuando el rostro de Luhan se giró poco a poco hacia Chanyeol, quien apenas salía del trance después de tener los calzoncillos de Baekhyun en su cara—. Pensándolo bien, ahora somos cinco. Debemos revisarlo.

—¿Uh?

—¡Luhan! ¡Vas a traumarlo!

Otra pelea empezó, una en donde a Baekhyun le importó una mierda su desnudez al momento de no permitir que Luhan le bajara los pantalones a Chanyeol, Junmyeon los miraba desde su cama sin importarle un bledo y Chanyeol procuró no dejarse bajar los pantalones, pero Luhan era insistente. Repetía una y otra vez que era parte de la iniciación, por lo que se la pasaron corriendo por la habitación de Junmyeon.

De alguna manera y sin saber cómo, Luhan logró su cometido, yendo detrás de Chanyeol mientras que Baekhyun protegía los pantalones de éste por el frente casi de rodillas, las manos de Luhan fueron más rápidas y terminó por bajarlos, con todo y boxers, justo frente al rostro de Baekhyun.

Fue digno de una fotografía y juraba que Junmyeon tomó una. Se habían quedado congelados los tres por el impacto de la situación y él más por el hecho de que, bueno, tenía el pene de Chanyeol en su cara y él estaba desnudo.

Su rostro entero estaba tan rojo que el sudor hacía que el pelo se le pegara en la frente. Y mucho más trágame tierra se incrustó en sus entrañas porque Luhan no sabía cerrar la boca.

—¿Huh? —Luhan miró hacia abajo—. Oh mi Dios, Baekhyun, ¡¿por qué mierdas tienes una erección?!

—N-No...Yo no...

Se catapultó a sí mismo hacia atrás, corriendo a rastras hacia su futón para esconderse debajo de las sábanas y morir ahí mismo. Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas, sentía ganas intensas de vomitar y su estómago le daba punzadas que quería eliminar.

—¡Increible, vas después de Sehun! —murmuró Luhan poco después.

—Muy bien, es hora de dormir. —Finalmente habló Junmyeon, apagando el foco y obligando a Luhan casi a golpes a entrar en su futón.


	9. LÚCIDO

Se lo estaba llevando el demonio.

Apenas durmió unas tres horas cuando su cuerpo le exigió vomitar. Había corrido hacia el baño de Junmyeon lo más rápido que pudo y descargó todo lo que tenía en su estómago. La cabeza le punzaba de una manera como si le estuvieran martillando miles de tornillos y quería llorar de lo fastidioso que era.

Tomó ropa de los cajones de Junmyeon y cuando por fin dejó de vomitar, buscó su cepillo de dientes para eliminar ese horrible sabor.

Eran apenas entradas las siete de la mañana, según el espejo estaba hecho mierda: su cabello lleno de algo grasoso, ojeras, la piel gris y sus labios completamente resecos. Ni podía cerrar los ojos porque sentía que se mareaba más, por lo que a tientas y en oscuridad buscó la puerta para ir por un vaso de agua.

Los padre de Junmyeon se encontraban de viaje —de otra manera no hubieran podido hacer ese desastre— y su hermano era un internista en el hospital por lo que no regresaría a casa pasado el mediodía. La casa de Junmyeon era espaciosa y cómoda, era su lugar favorito para jugar vídeo juegos y pasar la noche, aunque ahora que llegó Chanyeol, bastaría una vez que fueran a su casa para que sus amigos se enamoraran de ella.

Con su vaso de agua listo y algo de sopa para que su estómago no estuviera vacío, Baekhyun salió a la terraza. Sin embargo, casi le da algo en el corazón cuando vio a Chanyeol de pie mirando hacia el amanecer. Los recuerdos de hace horas llegaron como balas sin detenerse, carcomiéndole el cerebro y provocándole un cuadro de ansiedad. Hizo bastante ruido al intentar devolverse, cosa que obvio Chanyeol escuchó.

—¿Baek?

Con una maldición en los labios, Baekhyun se quedó un momento en su lugar hasta que tuvo que voltear.

Chanyeol se veía entre somnoliento y confundido, pero cuando logró verle la cara bien se relajó. Estaba fresco por la mañana, así que el alto había tomado una de los suéteres de Junmyeon lo cual le hizo verse muy apretado y gracioso.

—¿Por qué estás despierto? —Baekhyun sintió una arcada al escuchar su propia voz, el aliento todavía tenía señas de que estuvo vomitando todo su hígado hace rato.

—Luhan comenzó a hablar dormido y era tenebroso.

Chanyeol sonrió levemente, haciendo un ademán para que Baekhyun se sentara al lado en una mecedora de dos lugares acolchada que se veía bastante cómoda. La vista era impresionante, y cuando accedió a sentarse junto con él, el vuelo que llevaba la silla al menos no le hacía marearse tanto.

—Bueno, supongo que ya has visto lo peor de nosotros. —Después de unos segundos de silencio, Baekhyun suspiró—. ¿Debería disculparme por lo de anoche?

—Tengo la sensación de que si te digo que sí entonces no pasaría a la siguiente fase de amistad, así que no. No hay por qué.

Baekhyun asintió, dando un pequeño sorbo a su sopa. El cielo estaba tan naranja que presentía que en cualquier momento todas las televisiones emitirían una alerta de radiación. O que saldrían naranjas voladoras con la intención de matar y aniquilar a todos los humanos.

—Luhan nunca se ha detenido con respecto a su curiosidad y eso incluye el acoso sexual. —Baekhyun apretó su sopa—. Puede ser... o más bien no es justo. Incluso legal, pero eso le ha ayudado a Sehun y a Junmyeon reafirmar su sexualidad con el simple hecho de no caer por las insistencias de Luhan. Aunque... —Baekhyun ladeó su cuerpo para mirar mejor a Chanyeol quien lo veía fijamente—. Eso no quiere decir que todos los gays seamos de ese modo, cabe la posibilidad que el estereotipo esté presente y Luhan es una buena representación, por lo menos en el mito que un gay quiere contigo solo por ser hombre, pero si tú le pones un alto de verdad va a detenerse, así que no tienes porqué preocuparte...

—Baek —Chanyeol lo interrumpió—, entiendo tu punto.

Baekhyun apretó los labios.

—Menos mal.

—Eso no quita que vaya a olvidar que tuviste una erección por mí.

—¡Hey! —Baekhyun se movió los suficientemente fuerte como para que la mecedora tambaleara y los dos tuvieran casi la oportunidad de caerse. Chanyeol se echó a reír haciendo que se avergonzara más, lo cual le llevó a golpearlo en el hombro—. Que arrogante, al fin estoy conociendo tu verdadero yo, Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bufó y simplemente le devolvió el golpe a Baekhyun, aunque más que un golpe pasó su mano por la cabeza de Baekhyun para despeinarlo.

—Aún hay bastante por conocernos, Baekhyun.

\--

La siguiente semana llegó en un parpadeo junto con una carta formal del abogado de la señora Do en donde se le acusaba por segunda vez —ahora ya de manera legal— y casi vomita.

Baekhyun se había quedado estático en el momento que vio la carta en el porche, justo antes de que se fuera al instituto. Venían letras sencillas y marcadas, exigencias tan duras que ni siquiera lograba comprender en el momento.

Se le acusa de homicidio involuntario.

Homicidio.

\--

Supo que Chanyeol había dejando de leer la carta cuando soltó un extraño 'qué mierda' al aire y se dejaba recargar sobre la pared. Baekhyun tenía la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos, semi acostado sobre la mesa de la biblioteca con los ojos cerrados sin ganas de hacer absolutamente nada.

—Me estás diciendo... —Chanyeol suspiró— que esta señora insiste en que fue incitación al suicidio por parte de ustedes. Especialmente por tu parte.

Asintió.

—¿Por qué rayos pensaría eso?

Finalmente Baekhyun levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el frente. Era pasada la hora del almuerzo y no tenía ánimos para seguir con sus clases. Se convirtió en un día fatal en donde no solo Sehun había estado desaparecido y su matrícula había sido dada de baja, sino que tendría que ver al oficial Ko y hacer nuevamente la entrevista. Como plus, esa carta le había caído como una patada en el estómago.

—Intento... —Baekhyun apretó los labios y de pronto sintió una inmensas ganas de vomitar. Cerró la boca y volvió a esconderse. Suspiró cuando sintió la mano de Chanyeol masajear su espalda.

Su cuerpo logró dejar de estar un poco tenso, pero el dolor de cabeza y la presión hizo sentirse expuesto.

—Trato de entender —Baekhyun lo intentó una vez más— por qué. La Sra. Do no es alguien loca, no sé por qué piensa así. Hay veces... hay veces que considero el hecho de que realmente hubo algo de mi parte que lo llevó a hacer eso.

—Baekhyun...

—¡Es que...! —Baekhyun gritó, dejando de esconderse e inmediatamente bajó la voz cuando recordó que estaba en la biblioteca. Vio cómo era que Chanyeol tenía una expresión de aflicción—. Solo piénsalo Chanyeol —dijo con una voz más calmada—, ¿por qué decidió que yo fuera el último?

Una vez más, la mano de Chanyeol pasó por su espalda y lo palmeó un par de veces.

La única respuesta que había obtenido han sido en sueños. Unos bastante recurrentes últimamente. Kyungsoo se aparecía como siempre, diciéndole palabras incoherentes y con falta de contexto. Y eso ni siquiera era él en realidad: era su propio inconsciente tratandole de decir algo.

\--

Entre llantos de un bebé y el cuchicheo de tres ancianas sobre cuál nieto era el mejor, Baekhyun se acomodó sobre la incómoda silla de visitas del hospital. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y apoyaba su cabeza sobre su propio hombro mientras veía con desdén la manera en que Sehun trataba de alimentarse con puré y una cosa verde de procedencia dudosa.

—Está prohibido verme con tristeza. —Le comentó Sehun, sonriendo.

—No te veo con tristeza —Aunque sí lo hacía—. En realidad me da pena ver eso que te metes en la boca.

Sehun se encogió en hombros y comió de todas maneras.

El padre de Sehun es un doctor prestigioso y casi socio del hospital. No debería estar en un cuarto compartido por otras siete personas en donde cualquiera puede ir y venir a su antojo. De hecho tuvo un cuarto en la zona VIP, pero pareciera que decidió por sí mismo irse a la zona común aunque conociéndolo bien, no lo haría sin una razón en particular.

—¿Ya no volverás a la escuela?

Sehun miró el suero conectado a su vena y a sí mismo en ese pequeño espejo frente a él.

—Tomaré clases particulares. —Baekhyun abrió los ojos al escuchar eso y su corazón se detuvo un momento. Sehun continuó—. No creo volver, por lo menos con normalidad. Rechazo totalmente el tratamiento pero mi padre no va a preguntarme, una lástima no ser mayor de edad. Así que... las quimio comenzaron hace como tres semanas y estoy de la mierda.

Mordiéndose los labios, Baekhyun se sentó derecho en su silla. Era difícil hablar de eso. Aunque Sehun lo tomaba todo en broma e incluso soltaba una sonrisa entre dientes, Baekhyun sabía que era por el simple hecho de no saber cómo transmitirle lo que sucede y menos a carne viva, frente a frente.

No quería tampoco mencionarlo. Es decir, ¿qué puede hacer? Sehun no va a agradecerle nada. No le pide nada. Baekhyun no tiene nada que darle más que estar allí.

Sabía que no quería ir más al instituto porque estaba perdiendo cabello. No quería ir porque apenas podía dar unos pasos antes de necesitar sentarse. Ya casi ni podía moverse por sí mismo sin supervisión. Su piel estaba gris, sufría de tortícolis por lo menos dos veces al día. Vomitaba unas tres.

Baekhyun jugó con sus propios dedos y se dedicó a verlo comer. Le punzaba el estómago y tuvo la sensación de querer salir corriendo de allí.

—¡Por todos los cielos, ten más cuidado!

Tanto Baekhyun como Sehun miraron hacia la esquina de la habitación, en donde un hombre gritó tan fuerte que toda la habitación quedó en silencio. El señor no pasaba de los cincuenta, era bastante delgado y tenía un respirador. A su lado e inclinándose como seis veces seguidas, la enfermera se disculpó mientras trataba de recoger la charola de comida que el hombre había tirado al suelo.

—Puedo traerle...

—¡No necesito nada de ti! —gruñó el hombre.

La enfermera se veía francamente mortificada al punto que sus labios temblaron. Se veía bastante joven como para estar allí, y Baekhyun se dio cuenta de su razón al momento que la enfermera en jefe pasara por la puerta casi volando para llegar a su lado.

—¡Jina! —gritó la enfermera general, una señora rechoncha con lentes—. ¡Te he dicho que no trajeras fideos!

Una calurosa conversación comenzó entre ellas y la tal enfermera Jina no hacía más que disculparse. Baekhyun suspiró, regresando la mirada hacia Sehun para comentarle o decirle algo absurdo sobre la situación, pero al momento de darse vuelta vio a Sehun mirando la escena con fervor. No había comido nada más y se miraba molesto.

—Oh.

\--

El oficial Ko nunca fue bien recibido por su familia bajo ningún aspecto. Desde el incidente, Baekhyun había quedado lo suficientemente traumado como para poder continuar por sí solo con la investigación, y es que simplemente Ko no tenía límites. Por eso mismo, cuando exhaló el aire salió entrecortado y sus dedos jugaban entre ellos.

Levantando la mirada, Ko se la regresó con un sorbo de café entre los labios y una pequeña libreta de notas sobre la mesa junto a su celular.

Era el día. Tenía que volver a conversar con el oficial Ko sobre Kyungsoo. Con ese oficial petulante que le hacía la vida de cuadritos.

Vio a Chanyeol sentado en el sillón de la sala totalmente al pendiente de la movilidad en la cocina y su padre estaba al otro extremo de la sala, con un libro entre las manos como si realmente no supiera lo que pasaba.

—Lamento que no seas un adulto aún, no confío en las entrevistas con terceras personas presentes. —El oficial Ko habló con cinismo, colocándose un palillo de dientes entre los labios reemplazando un cigarrillo, su padre le prohibió fumar dentro de la casa—. ¿Pero qué se le va a hacer? Eres un niño después de todo.

—¿Podría empezar con la entrevista? —susurró.

Ko gruñó entre dientes y escupió un pequeño pedazo de comida que tenía en su boca.

—Claro, entre más rápido empezamos más rápido terminamos, ¿verdad? De acuerdo Byun, está conversación será grabada como evidencia.

El oficial Ko era una persona contratado por la Sra. Do y su único objetivo era hacer que Baekhyun confesara algo que nunca había hecho. Años atrás, cuando lo enfrentó por primera vez, el hombre dejó a un lado su edad y conciencia, al punto de golpearlo para que dijera algo útil, pero su trabajo se vio frustrado por otro oficiales y una demanda por parte de sus padres. No se suponía que viera al hombre de nuevo, pero la Sra. Do no descansaría hasta que él fuera el que entrevistara a Baekhyun dos años después, así que no tenía opción.

—¿Qué tal era tu relación con el joven Do?

Baekhyun elevó los ojos hacia Ko. Había respondido esa pregunta mil veces antes.

—Buena, oficial Ko. —Se limitó a decir.

—¿Qué tan buena, Baekhyun? ¿Cómo se conocieron?

—En el último año de secundaria, entró a mi clase. Compartimos el gusto por una serie de televisión, fue así como empezamos a hablar. Éramos muy buenos amigos.

—¿Tan buena que no tenías ni idea que se mataría?

Ante el comentario, Baekhyun detuvo su jugueteó con los dedos y tragó saliva.

—Ni siquiera su madre lo sabía —Su voz tembló, pero no alejó la mirada—. Así que supongo que no.

—¿Algún indicio que tú o tus amigos tomaran como extraño? ¿No pelearon antes de que sucediera?

La ácida voz del oficial Ko le retorcía las entrañas, casi como si tuviera una herida en el pecho y estuviera metiendo los dedos en ella solo para hacerle más daño.

—Nada. Incluso ese mismo día, me invitó a su casa para pasar el rato.

—Y eso es lo fascinante, Baekhyun. —Ko inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante y se rascó la barba—. Fuiste el único que estuvo en su casa cuando las cosas sucedieron. Si no había nada raro y era un chico feliz, ¿por qué se suicidaría?

—Hay una declaración del psicólogo que atendía a Kyungsoo en la escuela. —Mantuvo la calma, respiraba.

Ko tocó los veces sobre la mesa para atraer su atención.

—Sé que sabías cómo usar el arma. —Su voz se hacía más dura, le encantaba cambiar radicalmente de tema para confundirlo.

—Antes la había usado.

—¿Esa misma arma? ¿Con tus huellas en ella?

—Tenían tres en casa, una estaba bajo llave, las otras dos eran para practicar. Con el tiempo, una se quedó sin municiones y la otra era la única que tenía.

Las imágenes volaron por su cabeza, intentaba no parpadear ya que en ese mini intervalo de oscuridad lo único que había era el rostro de Kyungsoo. Sus labios temblaron, sus ojos se perdían.

—¿Alguna vez tuviste un sentimiento negativo hacia el joven Do?

—No.

Ko soltó una carcajada.

—¿Ni uno solo?

—Estábamos bien.

—Lo suficiente como para que se metiera una pistola en la boca.

Detrás de Ko apenas pudo ver a su padre quien había dejado el libro atrás, y se encontraba en los brazos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza gacha. Baekhyun tuvo que ceder, cerrando los ojos por un momento aunque aquello le atormentaba. Sus manos estaban juntas, completamente rojas por la presión y esas últimas palabras le habían molestado mucho. Se sentía completamente expuesto, rojo de la rabia y temblando casi al punto de darle taquicardia.

Al abrirlos una vez más, lo primero que vio fue una fotografía algo arrugada, pero su corazón se estrechó al darse cuenta que fue la última foto que se tomaron todos juntos.

—¿Por qué es mi culpa que él haya hecho eso? —preguntó lento.

—Fuiste el último quien estuvo ahí.

—Eso no prueba nada.

—¿Piensas continuamente en la muerte, Byun?

—¿Qué?

Ko se relamió los labios, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo sé, Baekhyun. Me dijeron por ahí que uno de tus amigos va a morirse y luces muy tranquilo.

Las manos de Baekhyun ardieron como el infierno cuando las estampó sobre la mesa, haciendo que el golpe sonara tan fuerte que la superficie tembló bajo sus manos y Ko soltó una maldición. Los ojos de Baekhyun estaban cansados, ya indispuestos a seguir tolerando esa fea disputa entre lo que sentía y no. Estaba siendo humillado frente a su padre, frente a Chanyeol y lo peor de todo era que Ko no le tenía ni un puto respeto a Kyungsoo.

Con lentitud, Baekhyun atrajo la silla detrás de él una vez más y sentó.

Sus ojos ya no se apartaron de Ko y éste lo miraba de vuelta, ya sin una mirada burlesca.

—No sabíamos. Posiblemente yo fui al único quien se lo gritó a la cara, pero no me di cuenta, no pude deducir lo que pasaría. No sentía absolutamente nada.

Sus labios estaban resecos.

—Su padre es policía, Kyungsoo sabía dónde estaban las armas y el cómo usarlas. —Hubo un corto silencio—. Incluso disparamos juntos, por diversión, en el campo de tiro.

Su voz era un pequeño hilo audible que quebraba cada punto en su declaración.

—El sonido era intrigante. Incluso interesante. Me había acostumbrado a él, hasta que eso sucedió. De un momento a otro, Kyungsoo ya no estaba. En tan solo unos segundos, desapareció y, por esa milésima de segundo, bien pude impedirlo o ser testigo de él.

Apenas respiraba.

—Cualquiera de los dos hubiera sido horrible, sin embargo, me encontré en un punto medio. Ni adentro ni afuera. Los pájaros volaron, el silencio habló por sí solo. Me quedé ahí, incapaz de avanzar. Sabía que no había forma de sobrevivir a eso. —Tocó la fotografía—. Kyungsoo sabía cómo hacerlo, lo tenía calculado, lo preparó con mucho tiempo y, nosotros, no nos dimos cuenta.

Con un par de dedos, levantó la foto en dirección hacia Ko. En ella se encontraban cinco chicos, con las sonrisas deslumbrantes, donde Kyungsoo sonreía al punto de que sus ojos desaparecían y sus dientes se mostraban.

—Esta es la verdadera cara de la depresión. Una gran y hermosa sonrisa. Quisquillosa, mentirosa y finalmente amarga.

Baekhyun bajó la mano y ahora él se le quedó viendo a la foto.

—Y nunca estaremos bien. No nos lo vemos a perdonar. Hemos vivido con ello durante todo este tiempo y no va a cambiar. Incluso si no sabíamos absolutamente nada, después del funeral fue como si simplemente lo supiéramos todo entre nosotros. Y todavía con eso no somos capaces de decir o hacer algo. En el caso de Sehun que lo sabemos de pies a cabeza, que lo acompañamos desde siempre, al final, no seremos capaces de decir nada nuevo. Lo queremos, y fuera de eso, ¿qué más queda?

Baekhyun dejó caer la foto.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo? —parpadeó—. ¿Qué debo hacer yo? Daría lo que fuera por cargar el peso de los hombros de Sehun por él, pero no hay manera.

Su boca se enchuecó.

—Soy un mal amigo.

Elevó un poco la voz.

—No contesto los mensajes a tiempo. No respondo llamadas. Me da pereza salir. No puedo decirle que todo estará bien. No sé cómo consolarlo.

Totalmente.

—Incluso si volvemos a nacer o reencarnamos, incluso si nos volvemos a encontrar como amigos ya sea con Kyungsoo o Sehun, voy a seguir tratándolos como lo hice y como lo hago ahora.

Algo sonó.

—Porque así soy yo. Porque así lo han vivido ellos. Porque somos amigos.

Baekhyun se levantó una vez más.

—Porque soy un mal amigo.

Ko se quedó en silencio durante un par de segundos y Baekhyun estaba al borde del colapso.

—¿Alguna pregunta más?

No supo exactamente en qué momento su padre llegó a su lado y lo sostuvo por el brazo. Ko lo miró con ojos curiosos, pero finalmente presionó un botón sobre su celular y recogió la libreta para ponerse de pie.

—Ninguna —contestó Ko.

\--

Su padre le tendió un chocolate caliente enlatado al momento que la temperatura bajó algunos grados.

Su mente había estado abrumada desde que finalizó su plática con Ko al punto que no soportó quedarse dentro de su casa. El porche era una buena opción en donde no se ponía en riesgo por su estado actual y estaba lo suficientemente alejado de la fea atmósfera en su casa como para relajarse un poco. Sin embargo, no dejaba de temblar y por más que estuviera envuelto en una sudadera enorme no lo tranquilizaba.

—Tu amigo está bastante incómodo allá adentro. —El Sr. Byun le comentó cuando aprovechaba para sacar la basura—. Ha lavado los platos dos veces. Bien deberías mandarlo a tu habitación o a su casa. O bien —se cruzó de brazos— hablar con él.

Baekhyun apretaba los dientes. No había dicho ni una palabra desde hace dos horas y no era el momento todavía. Era consciente que si abría la boca posiblemente lloraría y estaba harto de sentirse así, por lo que su única opción fue huir de cierta forma, pero aunque su padre lo conociera bien y Chanyeol tuviera buenas intenciones, no era lo que necesitaba ahora.

Al no obtener respuesta su padre suspiró. Baekhyun supo que entonces él tomaría la decisión.

La respuesta la vio poco después, cuando escuchó a Chanyeol despedirse y salir lentamente por la puerta con su mochila en la espalda y una bolsa con tuppers en donde su madre le había regalado algunas guarniciones que le gustaban. Lucía ciertamente cansado y tenía el cabello algo grasoso, posiblemente por la maña de agarrarselo tanto cuando estaba nervioso.

—Baekhyun —Habló suavemente—. Me iré a casa.

Baekhyun se le quedó mirando un rato. ¿Qué debería decirle? No eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para pedirle que se quedara. Que aunque entre dientes dijera que no requería de su presencia, en realidad no le gustaba estar solo.

—¿Puedo....? —Chanyeol casi brincó cuando escuchó hablar a Baekhyun, parecía realmente sorprendido pero atento—. ¿Puedo llevarte a tu casa?

Chanyeol, con los ojos tan grandes como naturalmente los tiene, frunció los labios en confusión. Sin embargo, se irguió en su lugar y se encogió en hombros.

—Eso sería muy caballeroso de tu parte.

No tenía el permiso de su padre para salir en la noche en esas condiciones y solo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, estaba con Chanyeol por lo menos la mitad del camino. No tenía ganas de caminar pero allí estaba forzándose a sí mismo. Se imponía la excusa de que aire fresco le vendría bien, pero en realidad se estaba sintiendo más tenso que nunca.

Sopló un par de veces. Debería estar bien, quitando el hecho de que en su cabeza solo venían escenas y más escenas de ese día.

Abrazándose a sí mismo, Baekhyun tragó. Debería pensar en algo bonito. En un momento precioso que quite esa atmósfera tan lúgubre en su cerebro y reemplazarlo con situaciones o cosas en donde no tuviera que pensar tanto. Tal vez ese momento cuando Luhan se atragantó con una semilla y se estaba ahogando. Está bien, no era realmente agradable, de no haber sido por esa enfermera que comía al lado de su mesa, Luhan hubiera muerto.

De acuerdo, pensará en otra cosa.

Esa vez que Junmyeon los invitó un fin de semana al lago en donde sus padres tienen una cabaña. Fue agradable, es cierto. Entre sus pensamientos, sintió la mano de Chanyeol jalarlo levemente del brazo y le dijo algo que pareció no necesitar respuesta así que continuó. Ese día, sí, en el lago. Todos estaban muy felices, el clima era perfecto y fue divertido pasearse en las motos acuáticas. Aunque bueno, Junmyeon se excedió un poco en su aventura acelerando más de lo que debería lo que provocó que se volcara y se estampara contra el agua. No le gustaba usar salvavidas y de no ser porque su padre aceleró en su propia moto para sacarlo del agua con una pequeña contusión en la cabeza, Junmyeon hubiera muerto.

De acuerdo, deberá pensar en otra cosa.

Baekhyun maldijo en el momento que su cabeza comenzó a volar. Por algún motivo ya no pudo ser dueño de sus pensamientos.

Se detuvo a media calle y miró hacia todas direcciones. Lo único que lograba apreciar eran las luces, el sonido de los autos pasando por su lado y el cómo uno de ellos le tocó el claxon sacándole un grito. Su cuerpo se tambaleó, comenzó a tener miedo a estar en medio de la avenida, por donde los coches transitan y que de repente uno lo golpeara. Lo lastimara.

Ya no podía respirar. Y entonces, el calor era tan fuerte que estaba a punto de sacarse la sudadera de una y quedarse desnudo. Gritó una vez más cuando otro coche casi lo rozó por el brazo, acariciándolo tan de cerca que casi se lo lleva de encuentro.

—No puedo... —Apenas pudo murmurar. ¿En dónde estaba Chanyeol? ¿Se había marchado?

El conjunto de sonidos eran simples autos, palabras al azar y, reinando, su corazón. Podía escuchar cada latido, uno detrás de otro, tal vez mucho más rápido de lo que debería ir. Ahora el pecho le dolía, su cuerpo no dejaba de moverse, los autos seguían rozándose una y otra vez, mucho más fuerte la siguiente a la anterior para llegar un punto en donde tuvo que gritar para que no lo tocaran más y dejaran de poner su vida en riesgo.

Su garganta volvió a llenarse y en su mente se cruzó lo que le había pasado hace semanas, después de clases en donde tuvo que obligarse a dormir porque el llorar no era un opción viable. Sentía que estaba muriendo, que nadie lo ayudaba, que todo estaba jodidamente mal y la sensación era eterna, grotesca por lo que solo decidió tirarse al piso.

Si era arrollado por un auto, era mil veces mejor. Cualquier cosa era mejor que recordar y recordar y sentir cómo se ahogaba cada vez que sus ojos se cerraban y la imagen de cualquier persona desapareciendo estaba allí. Tan opaca, tan oscura, al punto que sus instintos lo obligaban a expulsar cualquier cosa que su mente no era capaz de digerir.

—¡Baekhyun!

Con un jadeo, Baekhyun levantó la mirada.

Chanyeol lo veía tan asustado que no dejaba de temblar. O tal vez era él mismo quien estaba temblando.

No estaba en el suelo. Tampoco en una avenida gigante, mucho menos en medio de ella y listo para ser arrollado. Estaba, cuando mucho, en una zona residencial, en frente de casas gigantes. Chanyeol no era el único allí, había una chica con un gran estómago y un hombre de mediana edad quien lo veía con preocupación.

Su corazón no dejaba de latir, la agitación en su cuerpo estaba tan viva que todavía sentía que estaba por morir, pero, se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía en realidad.

Y sollozó, como siempre, sin llorar.


	10. EPIFANÍA

Chanyeol lucía algo colorado cuando terminó la llamada con el padre de Baekhyun.

Por lo que intuía, posiblemente su padre le había regañado por llevárselo así sin más aunque no fuera necesariamente su culpa. Si Baekhyun tuviera la iniciativa en ese momento, le quitaría el teléfono a Chanyeol y le diría a su padre que no tiene por qué ponerse tan gruñón, que no era un bebé y podía cuidarse solo. No obstante, no podía moverse en ese momento ya que la madre de Chanyeol estaba midiéndole la presión con una máquina súper fina y costosa.

Yoora, la hermana de Chanyeol, estaba sentada a su derecha totalmente interesada en su estado ya que le preguntaba cada cinco minutos si debería rellenar su vaso de agua. El padre de Chanyeol realizaba la cena con ayuda del ama de llaves pero todavía lograba mandarle miraditas de vez en cuando desde la cocina.

—Tu presión está estable. Tampoco salió nada alterado en los análisis.

Sí, y también le hicieron una prueba de sangre para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera correcto. Cortesía por parte del esposo de Yoora, quien es médico y también se encontraba teniendo una conversación en el jardín con un compañero suyo del trabajo.

Avergonzado no era suficiente para explicar lo que sentía. Pero era mil veces mejor que aquello que vivió una hora atrás.

—Ya quedó. —Chanyeol caminó directo hacia la gran sala de estar y se sentó a un lado de su hermana—. Tu padre dijo que vendrá por ti dentro de media hora, ofrecí que te quedaras pero... no parecía muy de acuerdo.

Baekhyun cerró los ojos un momento. Maldita sea.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Yoora casi le perforaba el rostro con su mirada.

Baekhyun relamió sus labios resecos.

—Mejor, gra-gracias. —Baekhyun apenas podía mirar a alguien a la cara.

La Sra. Park le quitó el aparato de encima y se lo llevó de allí para guardarlo en la pequeña oficina que tenía en alguna de las tantas puertas de su casa. Baekhyun se sintió más tranquilo al tener una mirada menos encima.

—Así que tú eres Baekhyun. —Yoora sonrió, haciendo que se le marcada un pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla—. Es un gusto conocerte, ¡realmente agradezco mucho tu ayuda!

Se sintió confundido, pero luego recordó sus pequeñas aventuras con Chanyeol en donde pintaban cerditos o rellenaban bolsitas de dulces.

—Ah, sí. No es nada.

Yoora realmente no insistió mucho más en la conversación y lo agradeció mentalmente ya que estaba agotado. Chanyeol le preguntó un par de cosas más sobre si se le ofrecía algo de comer o ir al baño, para que luego entonces se incorporara el esposo de Yoora.

Como si se comunicaran con la mirada, Yoora se levantó con ayuda de su esposo y se retiró hacia la cocina con su padre. Pronto, Baekhyun se vio en frente de ese hombre. Tenía el cabello corto y se veía amigable, aunque desprendía cierta sensación de familiaridad y comodidad.

—Hola Baekhyun, mi nombre de Kim Taegyu. —Incluso su voz era suave, parecía que es alguien acostumbrado a tener contacto directo con los demás.

—Hola.

—¿Está bien si te pregunto sobre lo que sucedió hace rato? Claro, si no te molesta.

Levantando las cejas, Baekhyun pasó la mirada hacia Chanyeol por un momento, pero este se encontraba normal, como si ya supiera lo que pasaba.

—Uh... sí, supongo. —Juntó sus manos y vio cómo era que Taegyu siguió sus movimientos.

—No te preocupes, solo intento ayudarte. —Taegyu sonrió una vez más—. ¿Te ha sucedido alguna otra vez?

Escarbando en su memoria, Baekhyun asintió.

—Sí, no tan... —suspiró—. No tan intenso pero... me sentí parecido.

Taegyu murmuró levemente y se detuvo unos segundos como si estuviera pensando.

—Bien. Viendo que no hay ninguna complicación física involucrada no hay mucho de qué preocuparse, pero cuídate mucho Baekhyun. Si vuelve a suceder y necesitas ayuda, no dudes en decirnos. Como eres amigo de Chanyeollie no hay problema. —Taegyu levantó la mirada cuando Yoora lo llamó desde la cocina para que fuera a probar una extraña mezcla que hizo, por lo que simplemente se despidió de los dos chicos.

—Baek.

Ahora miró directamente a Chanyeol, quien se había movido desde su lugar a donde estaba él. Su rostro había vuelto a la normalidad y su serena sonrisa permanecía en su rostro, pero Baekhyun logró ver algo en sus ojos que había cambiado.

—Sabes que lo que te ocurrió fue un ataque de pánico, ¿verdad? —Chanyeol le preguntó eso de una manera tan suave que tuvo que quedarse callado unos segundos.

Al salir del trance inicial para posteriormente sumergirse en la pregunta como tal, las cejas de Baekhyun se juntaron y sintió la necesidad de alejarse. ¿Ataque de pánico? No estaba en una película de terror, tampoco bajo ninguna situación peligrosa. A lo mucho caminaba por las calles y lo más peligroso fue que un coche pasó a un lado de él. Sin embargo, Chanyeol sonaba seguro, y por un momento en su interior sintió como si todo lo que sabía hasta el momento de sí mismo se estuviera evaporando.

—No... —Se detuvo un momento, completamente confundido—. ¿Por qué yo...?

—Tal vez no nos conocemos de hace mucho, pero entiendo que hay muchas cosas en tu vida que no son posibles de controlar. Y por eso, de alguna manera, el cuerpo te está tratando de decir algo. —Chanyeol siguió sonriendo y jugó con sus propios dedos—. No es necesario una calamidad para reaccionar de la manera en que lo hiciste, a todos nos puede pasar. De imprevisto, en cualquier lugar sin que tú lo quieras. Si alguna vez te vuelve a ocurrir, estamos aquí.

El sonido de una bocina hizo que Chanyeol volteara hacia la entrada, pero él se quedó mirando al alto. En la entrada, pudo apreciar a su madre saludando a la de Chanyeol, en sus manos tenía una sudadera posiblemente para él y el reflejo de la preocupación en sus ojos era bastante prominente.

Volviendo hacia él, Chanyeol apretó los labios sin dejar de sonreír.

—No estás solo.

\--

—¿Por qué los heteros son siempre los mejores?

Baekhyun elevó la mirada al momento que Luhan llegaba a su asiento en el comedor, casi que tirando su charola con la comida. Quitó el plástico de la pajilla y perforó su jugo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Alguien del closet intentó besarte de nuevo en los baños? —cuestionó Junmyeon mientras trataba de terminar su tarea del siguiente curso.

Luhan bufó una vez más, sentándose a regañadiente con el rostro colorado y fue suficiente como para entender su furioso 'sí'.

Baekhyun soltó una risa para comerse la charla de su amigo en donde se quejaba que a esa edad ya estaban lo suficientemente grandes como para saber lo que te gusta. En ese año, Luhan ya había superado los diez altercados de chicos pidiéndole una probada, porque según ellos no estaban seguros de su sexualidad y dado que él era muy abierto a la suya y demás, entonces lo veían como opción para explorar a su merced.

Obviamente, la respuesta de Luhan siempre era la misma dependiendo de su humor: entre un 'largo de aquí' hasta un 'vete antes de que te rompa la cara'. Lo feo venía cuando esos homos de closet —así como los llamaban ellos— se enojaban y comenzaban a crear rumores de Luhan ofreciendo su cuerpo entre otras estupideces, por eso mismo su fama no era muy buena, pero a él le importaba un pepino lo que dijeran.

—Es por eso que deberías superar a Sehun y buscarte una pareja de verdad. —Le aconsejó Junmyeon justo al poner el punto final en su escrito. Se enderezó en su lugar y cerró su libro—. Eres bastante fuerte para enfrentarte al bullying y te importa una mierda. Sal con alguien, que todo el mundo se entere y punto final.

—¡Como si eso fuera a solucionar las cosas! —Luhan refunfuñó. Chanyeol llegó a la mesa con el cabello mojado en sudor y apenas logró saludarlos cuando volvió a gritar—. ¡Y qué si me gusta Sehun!

Chanyeol pareció algo desconcertado con esa declaración y Baekhyun solo intentó tomar apropiadamente su bebida sin derramar nada, estaba repentinamente temblando. Desconocía por qué el alto estaba tan cansado, pareciera que había corrido todo un maratón al punto que se tomó de una la botella de agua que había traído consigo.

—Sabes que enamorarte de un hetero es lo peor que te puede pasar, amigo. —Junmyeon siguió prestándole atención a Luhan.

—¡No estamos seguros!

—Le gusta la enfermera, no creo que haya dudas. —Y aunque ese pensamiento debió quedarse dentro de su cabeza, toda la mesa quedó en silencio y se volteó a verlo—. ¿Q-Qué?

—¡¿A Sehun le gusta alguien?! —Luhan se abalanzó a su lado, haciendo que se deslizara por toda la banca hasta que su cuerpo se pegó con el de Chanyeol.

Oh, dios. La ha cagado descomunalmente.

—Luhan, no te alteres... —Baekhyun trataba de alejar las manos de Luhan de su propio cuerpo al momento de buscar respuestas mientras que luchaba por no topar tanto con Chanyeol—. Sabíamos que podría suceder en cualquier momento.

—¿Pero cómo lo sabes? ¿Hablaste de eso con él? —Luhan se apretaba más contra él.

—Luhan... —En una de esas, el chino lo empujó tanto que terminó golpeándose contra la barbilla de Chanyeol.

—¿Estás bien? —Esa fue la voz de Chanyeol cerca de su oído y Baekhyun sintió todo su cuerpo arder. Aunque estaba sudado, olía extrañamente a vainilla.

Con un empujón fuerte y al darse cuenta que Luhan se detuvo un momento al ver que se hizo daño, logró ponerse de pie, provocando que Luhan cayera hacia atrás.

Muy bien, esto no estaba correcto. De entrada, no tendría por qué estar sonrojándose de la nada y segundo... no tenía nada más que pensar.

—Los heteros son los peores.

No supo ni por qué ni de dónde salieron esas palabras más que de su boca, decidiendo por excusarse e irse de allí lo más rápido que podía. Luhan gritó mil cosas detrás de sí pero no volteó para nada. Trataba de imaginarse alguna situación cómica en eso, una en donde debió despedirse dramáticamente por algo genuinamente real y no solo porque se sentía aprisionado y, lo peor de todo, no tenía nada que ver con Luhan y sus comentarios.

\--

Apenas pudo esquivar la charola que fue volando hacia la pared, a dos centímetros de su cabeza.

Su cuerpo se fue hacia abajo por el reflejo y cuando estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas, caminó dos pasos hacia el frente para darse cuenta que los gritos inmensurables provenían de la habitación compartida de Sehun en el hospital, solo que ahora se encontraba totalmente vacío además de él y su padre.

El Dr. Oh era robusto y bastante blanco, lo que al enfurecerse lograba ponerse completamente rojo. Apenas asomó su cabeza tratando de saber lo que ocurría entre los dos, vio a Sehun en su cama con los ojos cerrados pero con el ceño fruncido.

—Es el mejor doctor del país, Sehun. —El Sr. Oh apretaba con fuerza la bata que cargaba entre sus manos, tenía una barba de aproximadamente cuatro días sin afeitar—. No estás en tu sano juicio como para tomar esa decisión, eres mi hijo, mi responsabilidad, ¡y si digo que te vas a operar, lo harás!

Hasta Baekhyun se minimizó con ese grito. Sin embargo, Sehun apenas abrió los ojos.

—No voy a operarme.

—¡Sehun!

—Primero me dices que estoy demente y ahora quieres que me abran la maldita cabeza para terminarme de matar. —La respiración de Sehun se encontraba algo agitada, su pulso se aceleró según la máquina a su lado.

El Sr. Oh apretó los labios.

—¡La cirugía...!

—¡La cirugía tiene cuarenta por ciento de éxito y si lo tiene no estás seguro de que despertaré. E incluso si despierto... está más que dicho que no volveré a ser el mismo! —Sehun pateó hacia un lado la sábana cuando intentaba acomodarse—. Si voy a vivir así, con la necesidad de tener a una estúpida enfermera dándome de comer porque yo no puedo sostener una maldita cuchara, ¡entonces prefiero no hacer nada!

Baekhyun apretó el marco de la puerta y se dio vuelta, apresando su espalda contra la pared. No estaba listo para otro golpe de realidad, malditamente no lo estaba y el olor a hospital, cuando antes lo amaba, ya le resultaba enfermizo.

—Me voy a casa.

—¡No, no lo harás!

Lo próximo que escuchó fueron más gritos por parte del Sr. Oh, algo de ajetreo de la boca de Sehun y cosas cayéndose, hasta que un estruendo mayor hizo que un enfermero cerca corriera hacia la habitación, cosa que Baekhyun no pasó por alto —además de asustarse como la mierda— en el momento que se dio vuelta, entrando a la habitación para ver a Sehun convulsionando.

—¡Sehun! —gritó Baekhyun, pero casi fue atropellado por un par de doctores quienes entraron en la escena para estabilizarlo.

Su cuerpo se movía de un lado a otro sin control alguno aún cuando había dos personas sosteniéndolo, todos se movían de un lado para otro y era tan confuso lo que hacían. Iban, venían, gritaban. Pedían cosas, entregaban cosas y terminaron por subir a Sehun a su camilla, sacar al Sr. Oh de la sala a regañadientes y a él, quien no puso objeción alguna.

—Carajo.

Baekhyun se quedó sentado en una de las sillas plegables, todavía incapaz de reaccionar a lo que acababa de presenciar. Su corazón iba bastante fuerte y el pensamiento de que le sucedería lo de la noche anterior de camino a la casa de Chanyeol comenzó a atormentarlo. No le dijo nada al Sr. Oh por lo menos en diez minutos, hasta que salió el doctor a cargo del caso de Sehun y le dijo que estaba estable, pero que necesitaba descansar.

—Está durmiendo, Dr. Oh. Sabe más que nadie que no es buena idea alterar de ese modo a los pacientes con un tumor en el cerebro, es bastante arriesgado. —El padre de Sehun simplemente asentía, molesto.

—Llevenlo a una habitación privada. Si insiste ir a una común, diganle que no hay disponible.

El otro doctor asintió hacia eso, dando la indicación a los enfermeros y posteriormente se fue.

Tomó otros cinco minutos para que el Sr. Oh volviera en sí y se percatara de la presencia de Baekhyun. No era consciente de su propia expresión, pero debía ser mala como para que la expresión del Sr. Oh se convirtiera en la angustia pura.

\--

Conoce más al Sr. Oh que al propio Oh Sehun, simple y sencillamente porque estos dos son tan parecidos en su personalidad que no necesitaba tanto interacción con el padre de Sehun como para entender cómo era. Habían sido años de saludarlo cuando se quedaba en casa de su amigo o si iban de vacaciones juntos. Sehun lo trataba como su mascota a quien lo llevaba a aventuras de aquí para allá, de las cuales no se quejaba porque viajar gratis siempre era viable.

Ahora, sentados frente a frente con un café americano humeante, Baekhyun hace mucho no se sentían tan incómodo.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Como era de esperarse, el Sr. Oh mostraba su calma y serenidad, aunque el rojo en su rostro todavía no había desaparecido.

Baekhyun asintió.

—Bien.

—Escuché que la Sra. Do volvió a molestarlos. —El Sr. Oh suspiró bastante fuerte—. Si las cosas se ponen fuertes, comunicate conmigo o dile a tu padre que me lo haga saber. La detuvimos tiempo atrás, no hay manera de no hacerlo ahora, sin las pruebas suficientes.

Oh bien. Dos temas de los que Baekhyun quería huir estaban presentándose ahora mismo frente a sus ojos.

—Está por terminar. —Baekhyun miró alrededor. El lobby de hospital era un continuo paso a pequeños cafés y tiendas de conveniencia en donde no había más que rostros cansados o brillantes—. Eso creo...

El Sr. Oh asintió, dándole un sorbo a su café. El silencio reinó por un par de minutos en lo cuales el otro cerró sus ojos, y aunque quisiera irradiar serenidad, su ceño estaba fruncido y no podía concentrarse. Su rostro lucía como si tuviera un ruido molesto en su oído el cual no se detenía.

—Estoy... intentándolo, ¿bien? —Baekhyun no parpadeó cuando escuchó eso—. Intento entenderlo porque he estado en esta profesión por casi treinta años. Pero... es mi hijo del que estamos hablando.

Baekhyun tragó saliva y se recostó en el asiento.

—Quiero que sea feliz, pero tampoco quiero que desaparezca. Quiero que se recupere, pero no quiero verlo sufrir y odiarme u odiarse a sí mismo. ¿Qué debería hacer, Baekhyun?

¿Qué debería hacer? Es una pregunta interesante. Baekhyun ha cargado con ella por dieciocho años, apenas está descubriendo su cabida en este mundo y entendiendo lo que siente. Se supone que él es el niño a quien le tienen que decir qué hacer, no dejarlo decidir. Pero ahí estaba, de frente con un padre a quien se le está muriendo su hijo, su único hijo y familia; ese alguien que le implora con los ojos que le diga algo que le haga disminuir esa presión en el pecho cuando no hay nada que decir.

—¿Qué haría usted? —murmuró Baekhyun, sin estar seguro de que el Sr. Oh lo escuchó. Sin embargo, por su mirada, pareciera que sí—. Si usted fuera Sehun, ¿cuál sería su decisión?

Entre intentar, esperar o luchar.

—Hacer algo. Cualquier cosa, pero Sehun no se deja hacer nada en lo absoluto.

Baekhyun ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Uh? Pero... ¿él no ha estado en tratamiento en los últimos dos meses? —apretó el vaso en sus manos.

El Sr. Oh se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos.

—Solo toma medicamento para el dolor.

Sintió algo cayendo desde su garganta hasta su estómago. ¿Qué?

—Pero... el deterioro de su cuerpo y la estancia en el hospital... incluso dejó la escuela.

El Sr. Oh estuvo por contestar una vez más, pero una llamada entró en su teléfono. Le pidió que lo disculpara por un minuto y atendió lo que parecía ser una llamada de trabajo. En ese tiempo, Baekhyun se sentía realmente confundido.

—Lo siento Baekhyun, tengo que asistir a un paciente de urgencia. —El Sr. Byun se puso de pie y Baekhyun lo imitó—. Y... el deterioro en Sehun no es por quimioterapia, eso ni siquiera lo tiene pensado. Está así porque el tumor avanza rápido y no hacemos nada. Así que... es cuestión de tiempo...

Otra llamada entró y el Sr. Oh no tuvo más opción que inclinarse para despedirse y casi correr hacia el elevador.

Cuando el Sr. Oh desapareció de su vista se dio cuenta que había aplastado el vaso tan fuerte que el café se derramó en su mano, quemándolo pero apenas le dolió.

Oh Sehun no estaba luchando por su vida, estaba acabando con ella.

\--

—Estás enojado conmigo.

Baekhyun tomó una almohada y la acomodó en el sofá de la habitación de Sehun. Originalmente se convertiría un en sofá-cama, pero estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para intentar acomodarlo por completo.

—¿Qué? No lo estoy.

—Mírate, ni siquiera puedes verme a los ojos. Llevas aquí más de una hora y me estás haciendo enojar también. —Sehun rodó en su cama, luchando una vez más con las sábanas. Al parecer no eran de su agrado.

Baekhyun rodó los ojos ante las quisquillosa sonrisa en la boca de Sehun, se quitó los zapatos y se aventó al sillón para cerrar sus ojos. La hora de visitas había terminado hace mucho, pero tuvo el valor para esconderse dentro del baño lo suficiente como para que el enfermero no se enterase y lo echara.

—Si no quisiera, no estaría aquí.

—No estoy diciendo que no quieras estar aquí, te estoy diciendo que estás enojado conmigo y quiero saber el por qué.

Se colocó boca arriba, dejando sus piernas colgando por fuera del sillón y se tapó los ojos con la cara.

—Han ocurrido muchas cosas.

—Ajá.

—Descubrí que no hay manera en que salga bien parado del caso de Kyungsoo, tampoco que sea posible pasar la materia de estadística y que he tenido ataques de pánico. También que existe una extraña moda llamada furby-action que es una estupidez... —bufó—. Ah, y que pareciera que te importa una mierda lo que ocurra contigo.

Sehun silbó.

—¿Escuchaste la pelea con mi padre?

Baekhyun gruñó, sentándose en el sofá bastante molesto.

—No. Tuve una conversación corta pero suficiente con tu padre y me di cuenta que alguien pareciera que ha estado mintiendo.

Sehun se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, en donde la tensión subía por sus hombros y se incrustaba una vez más como peso muerto.

—Entonces sí estás enojado conmigo.

—¡Sehun, por favor! —gritó en silencio, no debía llamar la atención. Se puso de pie y encaró a su amigo—. Es que no lo entiendo. No entiendo tu decisión, no entiendo por qué no quieres hacer nada, por qué nos has estado mintiendo sobre inyecciones o tratamiento o la mierda. Has estado encerrado en este hospital jugando al paciente cuando no tienes ni una mierda de intención de tratar. Y tú... tú no eres así. No te compadeces de nosotros, no lo haces ni contigo mismo, por lo que no me creo esas mierdas de que no quieres la cirugía porque no tiene caso. Así que sí, estoy enfadado porque te apoyaría en tu decisión si tuvieras una buena razón, ¡pero no la hay!

—¿Y qué otra opción hay?

—¡Luchar! —Sehun se hizo hacia atrás cuando Baekhyun casi se le va encima, gritando eso—. ¡Luchar como la perra que eres con uñas y dientes, perder el maldito cabello, el apetito, tu bonito rostro o lo demás y tomar la quimio que te podría salvar la vida!

Sehun no dijo nada, pero Baekhyun sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Si lo decía o lo pensaba, sabía las palabras exactas que diría. Algo como que no tenía ni idea (y no la tiene), o algo como que no le incumbe (y no lo hace) o cualquier otra cosa que le hiciera saber que estaba siendo estúpido o egoísta.

—Y sí... —continuó Baekhyun, mordiéndose los labios y tomando la sábana que pateó Sehun para usarla él mientras volvía al sillón—. Estoy enojado porque no es normal en ti el rendirte y ahora tengo los suficientes pensamientos de todos rubros como para incluir el hecho de que posiblemente, muy mínimamente quepa la posibilidad muy, muy baja casi imperceptible que es fácil de malinterpretar, pero que está presente...

—Baekhyun, ¿qué mierda estás tratando de decir?

Con el cuerpo completamente ladeado hacia la pared, dándole la espalda a Sehun, Baekhyun se cubrió el cuerpo entero con las sábanas.

—Nada. Y ese es el maldito problema. Yo no he hecho nada y todavía me ocurren estas cosas, maldita sea.

—Estás pensando que quiero morir.

—Nada dice lo contrario.

—Va. Yo me puse el tumor en la cabeza, ¿estás feliz ahora?

—¡Uno de mis mejores amigo se suicidó en frente de mí pensando que era el más feliz del mundo, Sehun, perdona si estoy paranoico! —La almohada salió volando hacia Sehun, mucho más fuerte de lo que debería—. Y mierda, ¡deberías saber lo que se siente ver morir a un amigo!

El goteo del suero fue lo único que se escuchó durante unos segundos.

—Bien. Esto te tiene molesto, también lo de Kyungsoo, le agrego lo de la materia, pero no es suficiente. ¿Qué más ocurre contigo?

Como si la conversación anterior hubiera desaparecido por completo, Sehun cambió el rumbo a aguas más negras. Y era lo que odiaba de él. Que cuando trataban de hablar en serio, era casi imposible. Pero no había manera de ganarle a ese pedazo de analítico de mierda.

—Nunca vienes a visitarme si no hay nada que contarme. Y estoy seguro que fue hace mucho que te cayó el veinte de mi enfermedad. Así que... ¿Qué venías a contarme en primer lugar?

—¿A parte de que tu padre está loco por tratar de que vivas?

—Tus comentarios se hacen cada vez más mordaces y eso ocurre cuando estás ocultando cosas.

Con el rostro rojo de repente, Baekhyun gruñó hacia sí mismo y los cielos, poniéndose de pie una vez más ahora con la intención de salir por la puerta, pero Sehun tuvo la fuerza para atacarlo con su almohada de vuelta para que regresara a su lugar. Estaba confundido, molesto y triste; todo un récord de emociones en donde no se desmayaba, por el momento.

—Creo que me gusta.

Sehun enarcó las cejas, pero Baekhyun no lo vio porque estaba muy ocupado mirando hacia la pared tratando de no lucir como un estúpido.

—¿Quién?

—Claramente, tú no. Ve a dormir.


	11. MIEDO

stá en mis sueños una vez más.

Definitivamente es por lo incómodo del sillón en donde está dormido, pero no puede hacer absolutamente nada ya que si se despierta ahora, está seguro que no volverá a dormirse y no podrían ser más de las dos de la mañana.

Así que, sin ninguna otra opción, el único camino posible es una vez más por el muelle. En esa ocasión todo está oscuro y la luna brilla tanto que apenas le es posible dar algunos pasos sin desviar la mirada hacia el frente. Usó su mano para cubrirse de la luz y miró hacia abajo en el momento que llegó a la punta, justo en donde estaba Kyungsoo.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que Baekhyun contó casi cinco minutos hasta que le hizo caso, pero sin dejar de lado su avanzado estado de indiferencia. Si le regresa la mirada con odio o remordimiento, Baekhyun nunca aprendió a leer a Kyungsoo, por lo que lo ignora totalmente. Apenas quiere decidirse si dejarse guiar por ese sueño era una buena opción.

"¿Por qué crees que lo hice?"

Baekhyun, con ese tono, ya sabía que no duraría mucho. La voz de Kyungsoo suena tan lejos, como si le hablara desde un túnel aún y cuando está a un lado de él.

"No lo sé."

"¿Y quieres saberlo?"

Baekhyun ve al fondo cómo el supuesto mar se mueve con fuerza, casi como si una tormenta estuviera a punto de comenzar.

"Y no el hecho de hacerlo, sino el por qué decidí que tú estuvieras allí para presenciarlo todo." Continuó Kyungsoo, cada vez más lejos.

Baekhyun cerró los ojos. No era ni siquiera el Kyungsoo real, no era más que su inconsciente tratando de completar las inconsistencias en su vida, pero rayos, cómo había estado sensible desde hace días.

"Pero, te lo diré luego porque... si lo sabes ahora, ya no podré venir a visitarte, ¿verdad?"

Kyungsoo tiró una piedra al agua, convirtiendo el océano en un remolino imparable. Todo voló dentro de él incluyéndose, y fue directamente la sensación de caída en picada cuando su cuerpo se tambaleó y no tuvo ninguna otra opción más que acomodarse.

Al momento de abrir sus ojos una vez más, la rabia que contenía dentro salió en forma de mareo y estaba sintiéndose molesto incluso de un sueño.

Porque, realmente era una buena pregunta.

Porque, entre todas las cosas, eso era lo que más resentía.

Porque, de entre todos sus amigos, era el único quien podía hacer algo.

—Son las cinco. —La pastosa voz de Sehun entró en sus oídos, su cuerpo seguía muy tenso como para moverse más—. No tengas pesadillas tan temprano en la mañana.

Para cuando los ojos de Baekhyun enfocaron correctamente y ese espantoso dolor en su espalda se espabiló en su mayoría, Sehun estaba completamente despierto con un cómic entre sus dedos.

\--

Baekhyun rodó los ojos al momento que terminó de subir las escaleras del instituto.

Admitía que había omitido su existencia últimamente desde el último altercado, pero conocía cosas básicas de Jongdae y el único motivo por el que estaría en la puerta antes de las nueve de la mañana, era para encontrarse con él y eso casi nunca significaban buenas noticias.

—Veo que tienes una pequeña cicatriz en el rostro. Bonito recuerdo.

—Hoy amaneciste muy turbio, Baekhyun. —Jongdae levantó una ceja, separándose de la pared—. ¿Mal día?

—Mala semana, tal vez.

Milagrosamente y en contra de sus expectativas, Jongdae dejó que pasara sin percance alguno, cosa que si bien lo calmaba un poco, lo dejaba a ascuas para el próximo encuentro. No era común que eso sucediera y estaba casi seguro que se traía algo entre manos.

El día no tuvo cambios muy drásticos. Estaban a menos de una semana para que las clases se pusieran más rígidas por los exámenes antes de las fiestas navideñas, por lo que el tiempo muerto no existía dada la seria supervisión de sus profesores, lo que le dio pie a solo ver a Luhan en las comidas y después de clases. Agradecía no tener que escuchar su plática sobre el increíble avance médico matutino, o sus extraños experimentos y mucho más que las preguntas sobre Sehun se quedaran al aire.

Junmyeon se centró en sus actividades extracurriculares de teatro, sería parte del elenco oficial en la obra del fin de año por lo que mucho menos lo veía a él. Así fue como queriendo o no, Baekhyun vagaba solo por los pasillos, comía su almuerzo en su escondite o a veces se quedaba en su salón para no escuchar el ruido externo.

—... veintisiete, veintiocho, veintinueve... ¿regresaste?

—¿Uh?

Baekhyun parpadeó varias veces seguidas porque no esperaba encontrarse con la silueta de Chanyeol sentada en su mesa. Por lo confundido y mareado, era bastante posible que se hubiera perdido en sus pensamientos una vez más. Miró el reloj en la pared y maldijo cuando se dio cuenta que solo le quedaban cinco minutos de descanso y no había dado más que una mordida a su sándwich.

Por otro lado, Chanyeol no cambió su expresión más a la que tenía siempre: una sonrisa leve y una luz en sus ojos que demostraban que bien podría ser juguetón o misterioso. Baekhyun pasó a mirar su comida y una vez más a Chanyeol. Estaba calmado.

—A veces me pregunto qué está sucediendo en esa cabeza tuya. —Baekhyun se recargó en su silla al escuchar la voz de Chanyeol, tan clara y firme.

—Muchas cosas.

Chanyeol se levantó solo para sentarse frente a él, en la silla del banco siguiente. La mirada en él, mientras más lo conocía, más lograba escandalizarlo. En su escala de amigos, los demás serían genuinamente más abiertos y les podría sacar sus secretos, pero con Chanyeol era como si navegara en un mar cálido pero en medio de la nada.

—Tan solo estoy curioso —continuó Baekhyun, sin romper el contacto visual— ¿qué es lo que sucede en la tuya?

Chanyeol entró en competencia, sin alejar sus ojos de él.

—¿Estás interesado en mí?

Esa pregunta no debería sacarlo tanto de sus casillas, pero ahí estaba, sacándose sangre sin querer por debajo de la mesa al rascar con fuerza la plama de su mano con su uña. De igual manera, pudo mantenerse. No era como si no lo hubiera tenido cerca antes o como si le hubiera hecho una pregunta de esa forma, ni siquiera tenía una intención más que superficial, así que no hay por qué titubear.

—Claro —contestó Baekhyun, perdiendo la batalla para mirar su sándwich—. Somos...

—Amigos. Y los amigos deberían saber el cumpleaños del otro.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños? —Levantó la cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos.

Chanyeol hizo una mueca, lo que pareció más un puchero.

—Noviembre veintisiete, fiesta en mi casa —Chanyeol le dejó encima de su cabeza una carta color marrón con un listón. Baekhyun lo vio levantarse—. Nadie entra sin invitación, no lo olvides.

Baekhyun chistó.

—Suenas como todo un millonario, no creí que fueras de los que hacen fiestas.

—No suelo hacerlas, en realidad solo invito a unos diez amigos y hacemos una parrillada. Nada de drogas, tampoco alcohol.

Baekhyun sostuvo la invitación entre sus manos, era rugosa y bastante resistente.

—Vaya, me siento halagado, estoy en tu top diez de mejores amigos —inquirió Baekhyun, sonriendo, mientras veía cómo era que Chanyeol iba hacia la salida para volver a su clase.

—No realmente —murmuró Chanyeol, al momento de que toda una estampida de alumnos ingresaba por la puerta—. ¡Nos vemos después de clases, Yoora tiene otro mandado y no puedes negarte!

—¡No puedo! —gritó. Chanyeol levantó las manos, en señal de pregunta—. ¡Tengo un citatorio por...! —No pudo terminar su frase, ya que Chanyeol había sido empujado por la puerta—. El caso de Kyungsoo.

\--

Sería rápido. Muy rápido.

Fue lo que le aseguró su madre antes de dejarlo ir por la puerta con la consejera de la corte. Con una demanda por asesinato involuntario, Baekhyun a su corta edad, tendrá que enfrentarse a un juez frente a un tribunal para defenderse. O, por lo menos, eso es lo que su cerebro capta y lo que las series de televisión le han enseñado. Sin embargo, antes de ese paso, dado a que es menor de edad tiene que acudir con un psicólogo especialista y estaba tan cansado de ellos.

—Joven Byun, ¿está seguro que quiere quedarse en silencio y sin hacer nada por lo que resta de la sesión?

Mal. Él estaba haciendo cosas. Cientas, de hecho, en su cabeza. Como, por ejemplo, resolver el sudoku que tiene la Dra. Ahn en su escritorio. También, el imaginarse cuánta gente con algún problema mental no se habrá metido en ese consultorio enojados, tristes, psicóticos o melancólicos. De igual manera, viendo el gran rompecabezas armado detrás de la cabeza de la Dra. Ahn, ¿cuántas piezas tiene? ¿Cuánto se habrán tardado en costruirlo? Cuando menos era de un metro por uno y medio. Era bastante grande.

Y... sí, Baekhyun no ha dicho palabra alguna en veinte minutos. Tampoco llenó el formulario necesario que le piden al principio.

—Joven Byun.

Debería decir algo. Es su pensamiento, de hecho. Puede estar ocupado, pero era una excusa vaga para perderse los primeros cinco minutos, no la hora entera. Tengo que responder y actuar normal, como siempre. Pero, ya ha transcurrido mucho tiempo. Es ilógico que diga algo ahora.

—Joven Byun...

—Baekhyun —Se las arregló para decir—. Solo Baekhyun.

La Dra. Ahn cerró su libreta y asintió.

—De acuerdo, Baekhyun. Mi trabajo aquí es...

—Acreditar que estoy mentalmente estable para poder acudir a juicio y no encerrarme en un psiquiátrico.

Apretando los labios con una tenue sonrisa, la Dra. Ahn cerró su libreta y lo miró directamente.

—Crees tener todas las respuestas, ¿no es cierto? —soltó la mujer. Baekhyun enarcó las cejas—. No hay tiempo para esto, tengo casos mucho más importantes que este, así que es mejor que cooperes para terminar con esto rápido.

Baekhyun se quedó sin palabras durante varios segundos y después bufó.

—Es desagradable.

—Desagradable el traerte aquí después de dos años solo para recordarte algo que no quieres recordar. —La Dra. Ahn volvió a mirar su libreta, pero de vez en cuando volteaba a verlo por arriba de sus gafas—. Puede sonar petulante, pero estoy segura que ambos tenemos los mismo objetivos con este caso, así que, coopera.

Sea verdad o no, Baekhyun no pudo evitar sentir la furia recorrer su cuerpo.

Con una fuerte respiración procuró no encajarse las uñas una vez más. Solo debía repetir lo mismo, una y otra vez.

Y otra.

Y otra vez.

\--

Que te remuevan las entrañas para darle paso a la realidad, era algo con lo que no quería lidiar. Tenía su burbuja de felicidad bien establecida, nada entraba o salía sin previa y justa autorización de su yo interno. Estaba molesto, pero no hay una razón aparente. El trabajo de la Dra. Ahn era imprudente, tocando el borde de la insolencia, pero allí estaba él: de camino a casa de Chanyeol, después de dejar la sesión diez minutos antes por un falso dolor estomacal.

Con ese pensamiento, la casa de Chanyeol por más acogedora que fuera, ya no era tan segura. Yoora sabía algo, su esposo mucho más y temía que le volvieran a preguntar. Tenía el corazón en la boca, pero no podía ir directo a casa porque su madre lo regañaría. Sus opciones eran escasas, pero tampoco quería estar completamente solo.

—Oh, Baekhyun, ¡pasa! —Sus oídos retumbaban y la sangre se le fue a la cabeza cuando vio a Yoora en la puerta—. ¡No te esperaba!

Baekhyun descubrió que el suelo era algo impresionante por mirar mientras caminaba más rápido de lo común para cambiar sus zapatos y subir las escaleras. Yoora lo rodeó con singular alegría como si no estuviera cargando a otra persona dentro de sí.

—¡Eh, eh! ¿Chanyeol te espera? Lo amenacé para que te trajera el día de hoy pero me dijo que no podías, ¡soy tan feliz de que estés aquí! Pronto tendré mi baby shower por lo que hay tantas cosas por hacer y...

Yoora lo siguió hasta el borde de las escaleras, pero paró su plática de forma inmediata cuando sin querer cruzó miradas con él. Rápidamente Baekhyun desvió la vista y contestó cosas entre "sí, es genial" o "te ayudaré", tratando de que lo dejara subir solo, pero la chica lo siguió en silencio hasta el borde de arriba de la escalera. Admitió que era una mujer agradable, pero estaba comportándose extraño y Baekhyun apenas podía lidiar con lo parecida que era a su hermano.

Cuando Yoora no dijo nada más y comenzó a sonar su celular, Baekhyun se dio por bien servido para poder escapar. Sin embargo, al dar un paso fuera de su alcance, Yoora posó la palma de su mano sobre la cabeza de Baekhyun, mientras hacía un puchero y contestaba el teléfono.

—Puedes gritar —murmuró Yoora con una voz suave, atendiendo la llamada.

La hermana de Chanyeol terminó con un pequeño apretón en su mejilla y se despidió con la cabeza, hablando de pronto tan emocionada como hace minutos. Baekhyun se quedó en el pasillo, inquieto, como si ese toque en vez de haber sido un simple gesto, fuera una bofetada a mano abierta en su rostro —mucho más fuerte que la que le dio la Sra. Do aquella vez.

Momentos después de tranquilizarse a sí mismo, sólo obligó a sus pies a moverse a la habitación de Chanyeol. En su cabeza, pasaban posibles escenario de Yoora y sus intenciones. Podría ser que realmente esté abusando de su poder guión embarazo guión ser la hermana de Chanyeol para que ellos hicieran el trabajo sucio. O tal vez era una espía, Baekhyun bufó, posiblemente su estómago era una almohadilla diseñada para explotar en caso de que sea necesario.

Con estos pensamientos tranquilizadores, Baekhyun terminó entrando a la habitación de Chanyeol, empujando la puerta sin pensar en otra cosa.

Lo que vio no era precisamente algo tan, tan extraño. Es decir, era sorprendente, sí. Ya le parecía extraño no escuchar los ruiditos que haría Chanyeol al jugar, o tocando un instrumento. Gracias al cielo que no lo encontró explorando otro tipo de cosas —eso sería más vergonzoso—, pero eso no evitaba que como quiera sus mejillas se coloraran y una risillas se le escapara.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Chanyeol estaba tratando de seguir una coreografía?

Traía los audífonos puestos y se las arregló para que una silla sostuviera la laptop en donde seguía los pasos de una chica. Estaba por terminar, intuía Baekhyun, ya que bailaba sin parar y sudaba como si hubiera estado haciendo eso por horas.

Miró a los alrededores para decidir lo que haría, pero poco después y con el leve sonido que salió de los audífonos de Chanyeol, Baekhyun se relajó, exhalando profundamente por primera vez en todo el día y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música mientras se acercaba al alto. Se aseguró de cerrar la puerta por detrás y liberó su cuerpo, dando paso a paso hasta llegar por detrás de él. Viendo que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, Baekhyun tomó uno de los audífonos de Chanyeol y se lo sacó.

—Hey, ¿qué estamos bailando? —preguntó sin dejar de moverse, tal vez mucho más cerca del oído de Chanyeol de lo que debió.

Claramente el otro dio el salto de su vida, no sin antes dar manotazos al aire, uno que dio directo al ojo de Baekhyun quien no pudo hacer más que alejarse. Chanyeol terminó cayendo en su propia cama, rojo de la barbilla para abajo y perplejo por lo que había sucedido.

Por más picazón que sintió en el ojo, Baekhyun no tuvo tiempo para quejarse y no dejó de moverse. Entre todo, apretó sus labios con fuerza para disminuir la risa y no hacer que Chanyeol se sintiera tan avergonzado —aunque su rostro lo decía todo— y comenzó a exagerar los pasos de baile, hasta que por fin el alto logró expresar lo que fue un intento de llamar al nombre de Baekhyun y un bufido.

—Yah.

—Así que esta es la razón por la que tienes un buen cuerpo aunque no te ejercitas. —Baekhyun siguió moviéndose entre que miraba el baile y a Chanyeol, sonrió—. Fantástico.

Sin duda Chanyeol estaba sin palabras, cosa que a Baekhyun cada vez le parecía más y más divertido, al punto de no poder mantener más la risa y dejar salir dos carcajadas que terminaron en risa incontrolable.

Claro sin dejar de bailar.

—Yah —repitió Chanyeol, sin moverse todavía y tragándose todo su teatro—. Byun Baekhyun.

Para ese entonces a Baekhyun ya le dolía la mandíbula y se le salían las lágrimas de risa, aunque había dejado de ser divertido cinco minutos después. Reía y se movía, sorbía la nariz para llorar otra vez y se rasgaba la garganta para dejar salir una risa tonta y extraña, que terminaba siendo ahogada por un sollozo cubierto de risas.

—Sabes... —dijo Baekhyun, entre risas y carraspeos—. Ni siquiera es tan gracioso, es decir, ¿quién no baila en su habitación de vez en cuando o se hace la idea de que es parte de un grupo de idols o rock o lo que sea? No es tan gracioso porque es algo impresionante que hacer e incluso algo que yo he hecho cientos de veces pero en sí, ¿por qué....? —La sonrisa de Baekhyun titubeó y tuvo que fruncir el ceño para no perder la felicidad en su rostro.

Baekhyun soltó otra carcajada, dando un par de vueltas en su lugar.

—Dejó de ser gracioso, así que, ¿por qué sigo llorando? —sonrió, limpiándose la cara.

Chanyeol se levantó de la cama, viéndose bastante grande por encima de él. Un segundo después, como si la pena inicial hubiera desaparecido gradualmente, Chanyeol comenzó a balancearse de la misma manera hasta el punto que le siguió el ritmo también.

—¿Mi baile fue tan horrible que te hizo llorar? —preguntó Chanyeol, aunque en el fondo, parecía una afirmación. Una que Baekhyun quería creer.

—Lo fue —Baekhyun se frotó el rostro con su manga, aprendiendo con el paso de los segundos del cuerpo de Chanyeol, mientras que la música se apresaba en sus oídos—, pero no tan espantoso para hacerme llorar.

Sintió la mirada de Chanyeol hacia él. Era muy probable que se haya sorprendido al no seguir sus palabras, era la situación de escape perfecta. Lágrimas de felicidad, lágrimas de risa, lágrimas de vergüenza. Cualquiera cabría perfectamente en esta situación sin peros en lo absoluto, pero si bien su querido yo lo protegía, Baekhyun no quería ser protegido por sí mismo. No en ese momento. Así que, con la distancia acortándose entre ellos todo se sentía más seguro.

—¿Entonces qué te ha hecho llorar?

Y ahí estaba, una de esas preguntas por parte de Chanyeol en donde utilizaba una voz tan suave y de terciopelo, como si estuviera seguro que era arena movediza y que, con cualquier paso en falso, una serie de calamidades podrían generarse sin vuelta atrás.

—Bueno... —Y, en definitiva, era como si su entero cuerpo le diera un alto total, pero su mente divagaba y los ojos de Chanyeol, en el momento que lo miró de nuevo, pedían más. Tal vez hasta un paso más—. Solo... tienes estos momentos, ¿no es así? —Baekhyun extendió su mano derecha y tocó el pecho de Chanyeol, justo por encima de su corazón—. Que simplemente no puedes contenerte.

Como un hábito, Baekhyun obtuvo el malo de temblar. Así sea cuando estaba muy feliz o cuando estaba muy atareado, temblaba tan fuerte y poco a poco sentía como si las barreras protectoras estuvieran derrumbándose. No obstante, ahí, en ese instante, viendo a Chanyeol escucharlo con toda la atención del mundo y tan accesible, agregó en su lista algo más que lo hace temblar al doble.

¿Y por qué? Es una muy buena pregunta. Lo único que había hecho Chanyeol para hipnotizarlo era bailar con él, mirándolo y sonriendo.

La habitación se había sumido en un profundo silencio fuera de sus cuerpos agotados y de ser posible, juraba que el latir de su corazón retumbaba por las paredes. A un parpadeo, el dolor en su pecho se había mitigado, reemplazandolo por uno en el estómago. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas, eso era seguro, y Chanyeol podía verlo, sería un tonto si no pudiera sentirlo también. Al existir Chanyeol en ese momento, todo quedaba un poquito atrás. Le dolía un poquito menos.

La música había cambiado a algo más tranquilo, nada de necesidad de movimientos frenéticos, y al seguir al otro, sus pasos se redujeron y estaba incluso uno más adelante. Ya no miraba a Chanyeol a los ojos porque, si lo hacía, sería justo levantar el mentón para verlo directo y no estaba listo para ello.

Sin palabras yendo y viniendo, la situación se hacía algo extraña. Baekhyun había perdido el tiempo perfecto para todo —¿exactamente para hacer qué? se preguntaría— ya ni encontraba la manera de alejar su mano del pecho de Chanyeol porque, uno: sinceramente descubrió que le gustaba tocarlo y, dos: no lograba descifrar si en verdad lo que sentía era el pulso acelerado de Chanyeol o su mano, la cual temblaba como loca.

Duró poco, de hecho, ya que si bien sus pechos no se tocaban estaban a no más de quince centímetros de distancia. En qué momento se había acercado tanto, no recordaba. Su helada mano fue cubierta por la de Chanyeol, quien lo tomó como si su plena intención fuera protegerla, brindándole calor no solo allí, si no en todo el cuerpo.

Chanyeol le ayudó, siendo él quien bajara la cabeza para llegar a su altura y Baekhyun no tuvo otra opción más que observarlo. Sus ojos se veían un poco más oscuros de lo usual y pudo detectar un pequeño lunar que se asomaba por el lagrimal. Dio un recorrido magistral por todo su rostro hasta que paró de plano en sus labios.

Los quería. Quería besarlos.

El simple pensamiento le hizo volar la cabeza, acompañado de una puñalada de culpa insertándose en su pecho. Es decir, ahí estaban. Justo en frente. Solo tendría que dar un pequeño brinco o un paso para sellar esa desesperación que penetraba tan profundo en su mente.

—Baek.

Como un cierre en el telón, Baekhyun tuvo que aterrizar su cabeza una vez más, volviendo a la realidad e implorando a su cuerpo que dejara a un lado sus atrevidos pensamientos. Tragó saliva bastante duro y se las arregló para volver a mirar a Chanyeol a los ojos. Sus manos seguían juntas, Chanyeol seguía allí, irradiado calidez.

—Por contarme, gracias. —Chanyeol terminó alejando su mano de la suya con una suavidad indescriptible, colocándola en su cabeza. Era de familia, y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que, cuando Yoora hizo lo mismo, era para reconfortarlo—. Diciéndolo, ¿no te sientes un poco mejor?

Baekhyun apretó los labios, sin querer dejar ir el momento.

—Sí, se siente bien.

Se dio cuenta.

Baekhyun vio ese pequeño gesto en la boca de Chanyeol y ese otro en sus ojos de confusión al separar la mano de la cabeza de Baekhyun para dar dos pasos hacia atrás, irgiéndose lentamente.

Chanyeol rompió el contacto primero, estirando su ropa y girando hacia su cama, como si hubiera algo interesante por ver. Tragó saliva una vez más, su garganta era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se escuchara. Baekhyun, con un pequeño dolor de cabeza pero sin dejar de mirar a Chanyeol, se movió hacia atrás, porque estuvo a nada de perder el equilibrio. Su expresión era perpleja y apenas podía parpadear.

—Chanyeol...

—¿Hm? —Fue casi imperceptible, pero pudo apreciar cómo es que el propio Chanyeol ralentizó sus pasos al voltear a verlo.

Lo sabe.

No supo qué decir ese momento más que mirarlo una y otra vez. Su corazón seguía agitado, el calor en su cuerpo era tan profundo que no dudaba que estuviera todavía completamente sonrojado. Al menos había dejado de llorar. Al menos había dejado de pensar en eso.

Negando, Baekhyun parpadeó.

—Nada.

Se dio cuenta.


	12. UNIÓN

—Ya, ya, ya. Lo único que te vas a conseguir haciendo eso es una contusión.

Sehun chirrió sus dientes cuando un último golpe hizo eco en la habitación, pero solo se detuvo unos cuantos segundos hasta que Baekhyun repitió el mismo patrón, pero ahora del otro lado de su cabeza.

—Lo sabe...

—¿Y luego? —El armario que era golpeado resonó una vez más, hasta podría jurar que escuchó un crack en la madera.

Baekhyun, sentado en el sofá de la habitación de Sehun en el hospital lo único que logró a parte de no dormir en toda la noche fue que Sehun finalmente pidiera algo de antibiótico porque estaba harto de tratar con la pequeña pero esclarecida crisis existencial por su parte. Se acercaban días de invierno, ya no era seguro salir a las calles con una simple camiseta pero de ahí a hace casi doce horas que Baekhyun quería quitarse la ropa entera porque la vergüenza lo consumió de pies a cabeza y había cambiado su color natural de un pálido durazno a un pálido tomate a punto de caducar.

—Mira, que me ofende muchísimo que estés así por alguien a quien no logró cuadrar. ¿Ya me vas a decir quién te tiene loquito o te vas a esperar a que el bicho que llevo por dentro me coma? —Sehun lo miró con repudio al no obtener otra respuesta que no sea un gemido de vergüenza.

—Opérate entonces.

—Já —Sehun le dio una mordida a su sándwich—. Bastante listo.

Baekhyun, después de estar seguro de que otro golpe lo dejaría inconsciente, se enderezó en su lugar y miró hacia el suelo mientras jugaba con los hilos deshilachados de su sudadera. Relamió sus labios como tres veces, si abría la boca lo suficiente sabía que se provocaría heridas en ellos y debería de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que tomó agua.

—Estaba en su casa. Estaba en su casa, tan vulnerable, haciendo sus cosas aquí y allá... —Baekhyun cerró los ojos, la simple escena le provocaba un tremendo calor—. Y luego, ¡yo llego con estos pensamientos y esos impulsos y...! —miró a su amigo como si el mundo estuviera cayéndose a pedazos—. Lo sabe.

Sehun tomó el último resto de gelatina que le quedaba y se aseguró de que, en el momento de aventar la cuchara hacia la cabeza de Baekhyun, cayera justo donde no se había dañado más.

—¿Quién sabe qué? No puedo ayudarte si no me das contexto.

El golpe no fue suficiente como para obtener una reacción viable. Sehun se dio cuenta de esto. Sin embargo, el silencio fue quien despedazó el ambiente, por más que Baekhyun debería expulsar el nombre no podía hacerlo tan fácilmente. Solo quedó en miraditas, tratando de lucir como alguien digno de pena, pero lo único que Sehun le otorgaba eran miradas punzantes que querían sacarle la información a golpes.

—No puedo.

—¿Me vas hacer adivinar? —gruñó Sehun, cerrando sus ojos por un momento—. Sabes que si lo hago vas a saltar en el momento que diga su nombre.

—No voy...

—Minhyun.

—¿Qué? No, yo...

—¿Minseok?

Baekhyun rodó los ojos.

—Se graduó hace años, sabes que...

—Oh dios, ¿Jongdae?

—¡Crees que estoy loco, claro que...!

—¿Junmyeon?

—Repítelo y te ahogo con la almohada.

Sehun suspiró por milésima vez. Desde su lugar podía ver que se le habían acabado los nombres —aunque realmente le sorprendía que no dijera precisamente el de Chanyeol, aunque, conociendolo, posiblemente se olvidó de su existencia.

—Mira... sea quien sea —Sehun se adueñó del ambiente, convirtiendo su profunda vergüenza en olor a desinfectante y cloro—. Que no te haya dado un puñetazo en la cara, se haya sentido incómodo o se haya reido de ti es ganancia. Deja de atormentarte.

—¿Alguien dijo tteokbokki y refresco rancio?

Ante la bruma en sus pensamientos y el poco sentido común que estaba tratando de rescatar, Baekhyun apenas pudo entrever la manera en que Luhan entraba a la habitación de Sehun, seguido por un avergonzado Junmyeon quien solo le reñía a Luhan para que no gritara y un curioso Chanyeol, mirando hacia todas direcciones como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraba en un hospital.

Viéndolo, Baekhyun abrió los ojos como pudo y se enderezó, procurando no ocultar su cabeza detrás del closet —o, por lo menos, no golpearse más en ella— y se sentó con las piernas en forma de mariposa, mirando a sus amigos sin poder parpadear. Sin duda la sangre se le heló y juró haber visto negro en son de estar a punto de desmayarse un par de veces, pero logró estabilizarse. Sus manos sudaban.

—Me sorprende que permitieras que entrara con eso —señaló Sehun la comida hacia Junmyeon, quien simplemente hizo un ademán de a modo que se rendía.

—Si mi intención no fuera ser actor y sin esta cara de niño bueno, nos hubieran atrapado. —Junmyeon se sentó a su lado, saludándolo con la cabeza. Luhan tomó la posición sobre la cama de Sehun y Chanyeol decidió quedarse cerca de la entrada—. El olor atraviesa las paredes.

—¡Por eso hay que comerlo ahora! —Luhan abrió el paquete y Sehun enarcó la cejas, asqueado.

—No puedo comer algo que luce como el vómito que expulsé hace media hora en el inodoro.

Luhan frunció el ceño y llevó a su boca el bocado que estaba listo para Sehun.

—¡No subestimes el poder del tteokbokki! Estoy seguro que esto te sabrá mejor que la horrenda comida del hospital. —Luhan miró a los alrededores, como si estuviera buscando algo.

—Como sea, date prisa y a comer. —Junmyeon se acercó a la bolsa que había dejado en el suelo—. Tenemos como diez tazones. Hay que desaparecer la evidencia.

—¡Es bastante, qué tal si compartimos con las enfermeras! —Luhan volteó demasiado rápido a mirar a Baekhyun quien ni siquiera prestaba la atención suficiente y luego a Sehun con ojos achicados—. ¿Acaso tienes alguna enfermera favorita, eh, Sehun?

Junmyeon rodó los ojos y Chanyeol soltó una risotada al darse por descubierto las verdaderas intenciones de Luhan. Finalmente, Baekhyun tuvo la valentía para levantar la mirada y dirigirse a Luhan con un bufido. No obstante, se limitó a decir algo, lo menos que quería era que Sehun supiera sus sospechas hacia el comportamiento que tenía con dicha enfermera.

—No —soltó Sehun, casi como si fuera cierto.

Para su sorpresa, Luhan no excavó más en el asunto, pero sí hubo una tensión bastante extraña en el ambiente. Entre que veía receloso a Luhan y pasaba la mirada hacia ellos, Baekhyun cometió el error de llevar más allá su mirada, la cual terminó por engancharse con la de Chanyeol, convirtiéndose en un aparatoso intento de control, pero Junmyeon no pudo evitar no darse cuenta de lo torpe que se volvió al momento de intentar comer más de tres pedazos a la vez.

La mañana se fue lenta y serena, y al momento que la tarde les avisó que las visitas estaban por terminar, Baekhyun no tuvo más opción que dejar sus inconformidades con Sehun, quien evidentemente seguía al borde de la duda y Baekhyun se preguntaba cómo es que no se había dado cuenta ya por su estado tan solo al ver entrar a Chanyeol.

Respiró dos veces, adelantándose a los elevadores y se secó las manos por vigésima vez en sus pantalones.

—¿No eres un pionero aquí?

Baekhyun estaba preparado para esto. Lo estaba.

Enarcando las cejas y con una pequeña sonrisa, volteó hacia un lado. Chanyeol se recargó a unos centímetros del elevador, mirando los botones con extrañeza. No sabía qué esperaba o debía esperar, pero su voz le dio algo de calma y Baekhyun finalmente dejó de arrugarse la ropa.

—¿Cómo?

—En el hospital —aclaró Chanyeol, mirando todos los botones—. Normalmente hay uno o dos botones que te indican si subes o bajas, pero aquí están todos los pisos y un par de signos que no logro descifrar.

—Ah... Bueno, no es tan complicado. Vamos a planta baja, así que solo hay que seleccionar ese botón.

—Mhm.

Baekhyun no dijo nada más en vista de que Chanyeol parecía que iba a complementar la conversación, pero todo se volvió retardado y entre que Chanyeol parecía querer decir más o sacar alguno otro comentario sobre el extintor, Baekhyun se burló. ¿Qué con esa conversación trivial?

—¿Sucedió algo? —La voz de Junmyeon casi le hizo gritar. Había preguntado eso tan cerca de su oído, claro era para que los otros dos no escucharan.

Baekhyun parpadeó un par de veces y analizó el rostro de su amigo, al ver genuina confusión Baekhyun negó lentamente.

—No realmente, ¿por?

—¿'Realmente'? —murmuró Junmyeon, ladeando la cabeza—. No sé. Estás distraido —se mordió los labios— ¿Sehun... está bien?

Con un toque de alivio —aunque realmente no tanto— Baekhyun dejó escapar el aire. No se refería a él. No se refería a ellos dos. Se refería a Sehun, al cual habían dejado solo en su cama con una enfermedad terminal comiéndoselo de dentro hacia afuera.

\--

Luhan trató de convencer a Chanyeol de ir a su casa para planear de una manera estratégica sobre cómo investigar a la dichosa enfermera —con sus conocidos en el hospital no tuvo suficiente, al parecer una enfermera residente no era de la atención de los doctores de cabeza—, pero Chanyeol tuvo que negarse entre que sus padres tenían una reunión esa noche, o que su hermana estaría ahí o inclusive que iban a fumigar su casa; total, se las arregló para que, al final, terminaran yendo a la de Baekhyun quien no pudo hacer nada cuando ya habían girado para caminar directo en esa dirección.

Caminando en par, Baekhyun miró de reojo cómo era que Junmyeon y Chanyeol mantenían una conversación cualquiera sobre la obra en la que estaba, tocando entre palabras temas como su fiesta y qué le gustaría de regalo. Los oídos de Baekhyun eran torturados por las interminables oraciones de Luhan de por qué, por qué, por qué, a diferentes cosas, que dejó de escuchar minutos atrás y condicionó a su boca a murmurar palabras monosílabas.

La tarde noche ya era fresca, no podrías sobrevivir sin por lo menos un suéter y, como se había estado dando cuenta, Chanyeol comenzaba a utilizar sudaderas cada vez más grandes.

Al entrar, sus amigos prácticamente corrieron a su habitación saludando a gritos a sus padres. Su madre le preguntó si iban a cenar y Baekhyun solo le comentó que estaban todavía muy llenos y que posiblemente picarían algo más tarde.

Para las ocho, ya estaban jugando videojuegos al punto de poner en juego su amistad. Para las nueve, Junmyeon y Chanyeol habían robado unos sandwiches de la cocina. Para las diez, Luhan trataba de no cerrar los ojos en su quinto juego de Mario Party, para las once ya habían tomado la decisión de quedarse esa noche a dormir, para las doce Junmyeon y Luhan se había quitado sus pantalones quedándose en boxers considerando eso como pijama, para la una Luhan se había apoderado de tres cuartos de la cama de Baekhyun mientras que Junmyeon cabeceaba sobre el suelo y Chanyeol se había acomodado en un rincón con una sábana que Baekhyun le había dado.

Para las dos, Baekhyun había quitado el juego, cerrado las cortinas y apagado a luz.

Para las tres, Baekhyun sonreía mientras caía en el sueño, feliz de tener a sus amigos con él.

\--

El gatillo que sonó en su oído lo despertó. O tal vez eso era la última imagen que había visto, ya que cuando abrió los ojos —además de estar tan sudado que chorreaba— lo único que vio fue a su habitación echa un desastre, tal cual la había dejado ayer, exceptuando a tres individuos quienes no se encontraban ahí.

Con el pequeño dolor de cabeza matutino trató de eliminar cualquier facción de su rostro que tuviera una queja y se quitó su playera. Estaba más mojada que seca y solo pudo aventarla por un lado del cesto de la ropa sucia y se frotó la cara repetidas veces. Los murmullos llegaron a sus oídos, pequeñas voces ahogadas por las paredes le daban casi la indicación de salir de allí porque no era normal tanta gente en su casa.

Durmió bien. No como hace tres años o como espera dormir en su futuro laboral, pero bien. Se alarmó un poco al darse cuenta que ya pasaban de las once y sigilosamente bajó las escaleras, tratando de no hacer ruido para saber de forma completa lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No, no, no. Tienes que ser más rápido.

—¡El ruido que hacemos ahora es peor que cuando se cayó!

—¡La evidencia, esconde la evidencia!

El último escalón hizo que rechinara la madera y un trío de adolescentes se volteó hacia él, con cara de horror al principio, pero después una sonrisa bastante falsa y perturbadora. Las manos de Luhan se encontraban en su espalda.

Baekhyun, a sabiendas de que habían hecho algo, se limitó a caminar hacia la cocina y servirse un vaso con agua sin dejar de mirar a esa horda de criminales. Se sentó en un taburete, más preocupado por su olor mañanero que por la travesura que sus amigos habían cometido.

—Baek, buenos días. —Junmyeon le sonrió más grande.

Los ojos de Baekhyun pasaron hacia la espalda de Luhan, pero este empujó a Chanyeol hacia el frente con complicidad, cubriendo medio cuerpo por detrás. Baekhyun sintió directamente eso como una agresión, Chanyeol con el cabello despeinado y cara de dormido nunca lo había impactado tanto. Carraspeó y dio otro sorbo a su bebida, cubriendo su sonrojo.

—¿Qué han hecho? —preguntó sin más. Él no era el pepe grillo del grupo, ese lo era Junmyeon, y ya comprendía lo que se sentía estar a la expectativa de la idiotez nueva del día. Atacó al rival más débil en mentir—. ¿Junmyeon?

Éste negó la cabeza como si nada.

—Íbamos a hacer hotcakes, tu madre nos dejó los ingredientes antes de irse con sus amigas. Pero descubrimos que no hay mantequilla y por eso —De pronto, empujó a Chanyeol hacia más delante en un arrebato de no saber qué hacer— necesitamos que tú y Chanyeol vayan a la tienda a comprarla. Urge, urge, morimos de hambre, ¿verdad? —dijo entre dientes, mirando a los otros dos. Chanyeol pareció tragar saliva, Luhan asintió como loco.

Bien, pensó Baekhyun. Si fuera algo realmente grave me lo hubiera dicho de una vez. Espera...

—¿Con Chanyeol?

—Sí, sí —Luhan gritó fuerte—. ¡Ustedes conocen la zona mejor, vayan ya, ya!

—¿Qué...?

Baekhyun no pudo terminar la oración, porque Junmyeon ya estaba sacándolo de su silla y arrastrándolo hacia la entrada. Chanyeol trotó por detrás de ellos algo desconcertado y cuando Junmyeon lo echó prácticamente de su casa, Baekhyun seguía aturdido. Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos hasta que una brisa le dio un escalofrío, que recordó su singular apariencia. Y bueno, Chanyeol no hizo más que aguantar la risa y mirar.

—¿Piensas ir así?

—Oh, demonios. —Inconscientemente Baekhyun se llevó sus manos al pecho, pasando sus brazos por las axilas entre el frío y la vergüenza—. Iré por una...

—¡No! —Chanyeol lo detuvo algo precipitado.

Baekhyun achicó sus ojos.

—Ustedes, ¡¿que han...?!

La voz de Baekhyun fue amortiguada por una prenda negra en su cabeza. Olía a manzanilla y a Chanyeol, y su voz no pudo salir más por haberse mareado. Se quitó la prenda de encima y miró al otro, quien se había quedado con un suéter ligero y comenzó a arrastrar a Baekhyun todavía semidesnudo por la calle.

—Opino que te pongas la sudadera, una vuelta a la manzana no mata a nadie —objetó Chanyeol, cuando se dio cuenta que estuvo a punto de querer regresársela.

Una vez más, Baekhyun mudó ante el comentario y sin más opciones que las de ponerse eso a ir desnudo, se la colocó. Al sacarse la cabeza por encima y ver que la sudadera le llegaba a mitad de los muslos, miró a Chanyeol con una mueca de disgusto. Éste no se detuvo en su reacción.

—¿Por qué siento un deja vú con la sudadera que me regaló tu hermana?

Chanyeol se mordió los labios.

—Juro que no tuve nada que ver con eso.

—Pero ahora —Baekhyun estiró sus brazos, demostrándole que ni siquiera lograba sacar sus dedos de las mangas—, sí que has tenido que ver. Con mis shorts pareciera que no traigo nada debajo. ¿Tienes algo con el plus size?

Chanyeol se encogió en hombros, mirando hacia los dos lados de la calle para poder luego cruzar.

—Cómodo —respondió Chanyeol— y sexy.

Baekhyun no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo para reaccionar a eso cuando el más alto lo empujó para que corrieran atravesando la calle antes de que otro carro no les diera el paso. La fascinación de correr no lo dejó una vez llegaran al otro lado, Chanyeol casi que le obligó a trotar hasta la tienda de forma repentina mientras que Baekhyun trataba de que no se le metiera un aire que le hiciera colapsar.

—Hijo de... —No pudo completar la oración, un tosido le vino a interrumpir—. Fue demasiado...

—Creí que solías jugar futbol, querido Baekhyun. —Se burló Chanyeol, entrado a la pequeña tienda haciendo sonar la campana.

Baekhyun le siguió, saludando con la cabeza a la encargada de la tienda.

—¿Qué esperabas de ahora un jugador de Yu Gi Oh? Además —recuperando un poco el aire, Baekhyun se quedó en una esquina, viendo cómo era que Chanyeol fisgoneó la tienda en vez de irse directo al refrigerador de lácteos—. Grasa uno, músculos cero.

Solo pudo escuchar un "mhm" lejano por parte de Chanyeol.

Cuando estuvo totalmente recompuesto, miró alrededor. Solía visitar a menudo la tienda, era una combinación entre comida y antigüedades, el dueño era un conocido de la familia y con quien mejor se llevaba su padre en el barrio. Era un hombre ya en su tercera edad, pero vivía y hacía como si no tuviera más de veinte y llegó a un punto que solo lo veían unas cuatro veces al año por sus constantes viajes.

Recordó, inevitablemente, una vez que fue con Kyungsoo a esa tienda. En realidad, la primera y última vez. Su amigo necesitaba unos extraños artefactos para su clase de arte y Baekhyun juraba haberlos visto en la tienda. No era tan grande pero sí profunda y llena de cosas, por lo que tardaron aproximadamente una hora para encontrar lo que buscaban aún cuando Baekhyun se quería rendir a los quince minutos. Claro fue que Kyungsoo no le permitió eso.

¿Has llegado lejos haciendo eso? Le regañó Kyungsoo aquella vez, cuando salían de la tienda y el sol se estaba poniendo. ¿Cuántas cosas no has logrado por rendirte a la primera? No estás 'intentando cosas nuevas', estás acumulando tus autoproclamados fracasos y el peso de ellos serán lo que te impida avanzar la próxima vez.

Hizo una mueca al ver cómo su dedo estaba sangrando. Se había hecho daño.

—¿Ya está? —La voz de Chanyeol también le regresó a la realidad. Lo veía desde arriba con una bolsa de cartón, echándole miraditas a su dedo—. Um, señorita —murmuró Chanyeol hacia la encargada—. ¿Tiene banditas?

\--

—¡El alcohol está de más, el alcohol está de más! —chilló Baekhyun.

Chanyeol no tuvo compasión alguna, y depositó media tapa de alcohol en su herida. El ardor que sintió Baekhyun fue tan profundo hasta que Chanyeol empezó a soplar y éste iba diluyéndose poco a poco. Con los labios apretados y su orgullo dañado por chillar en público, alejó su mano de la de Chanyeol.

—Estoy bien. Mi dedo hizo un escándalo.

—Yo vi mucha sangre —Chanyeol le volvió a tomar la mano y sacó una bandita del paquete, la abrió como pudo con su boca y se la colocó—. Uno no puede ir desangrándose por la calle así como así.

—¡Fue sin querer!

—Uno no se hace daño tan directamente 'sin querer'.

—¡No voy a morir!

—Uno no va con...

—¡Deja esa habladuría, pareces mi madre! —gritó Baekhyun, algo más fuerte de lo que debió.

Se habían detenido dos casa antes de la suya, en donde había un pequeño parque que casi no era concurrido al no haber juegos para niños más que un par de bancas y una fuente sin agua. Se había magullado el dedo fuera de su consciente, aunque eso ocurría frecuentemente era la primera vez que sangraba tanto y no pudo explicarle a Chanyeol antes de que entrase en crisis.

Pasaron algunos segundos en un silencio algo incómodo, Chanyeol tenía un puchero molesto y Baekhyun solo parpadeaba repetidamente sin saber qué decir.

—Me preocupo por ti —dijo Chanyeol un minuto entero después, sin mirarlo, y guardando las cosas.

Baekhyun le dio una mirada y, cuanto los días anteriores había pensado que Chanyeol era algo aterrador —que, sin duda lo es cuando está realmente enojado, como lo estuvo con Jongdae— pero de una manera en que, por cuanto más estaba Baekhyun cerca de él y después de lo que pasó en la casa del otro, había pensado que mirarlo fijamente por más de tres segundos lo destruiría, pero no fue la ocasión.

Era vergonzoso, sí. Después de tremenda escena en la cual Chanyeol se dio cuenta de sus intenciones e hizo como si no, la opción de volver al inicio o a cómo eran estaba lejana, perdida. Y, si bien lo seguía sintiendo así, hubo un pequeño toque dentro suyo que le hizo pensar que tal vez las cosas cambiaron, pero no estaban perdidas. Que aunque había dado por reflejada una visión suya indefensa y necesitada, todavía se sentía seguro y terminaba queriendo más de él.

Por tanto, cuando miraba a Chanyeol, había roto ese pensamiento catastrófico por fin. Incluso Sehun lo dijo, no había perdido necesariamente algo, tal vez hubo una pequeñísima ganancia. Porque, a fin de cuentas, la emoción no se cortaba. Lo que quería no se había esfumado en absoluto, es más, era posible que se hubiera intensificado pero sentía que tal vez podía controlarse.

No sentía un rechazo en absoluto. Había miedo.

Para entonces, estaba jugando con sus dedos. Había caído en otro trance, pero milagrosamente ya no se hizo daño a sí mismo. Normalmente otro dedo hubiera terminado rasgado también. No estaba seguro hace cuánto Chanyeol le había devuelto la mirada, transmitiéndole una inmensa calma mental, ya que su corazón no dejaba de trabajar con fuerza.

—Ten.

Baekhyun pasó de mirar directamente a Chanyeol a ver lo que él le tendía en sus manos. Levantó las cejas al ver una caja cuadrada pequeña. La tomó lentamente y al tiempo que el otro le daba pie a abrirla, Baekhyun trataba de respirar con un ritmo decente.

Se encontró dentro de la caja con una taza. Al sacarla, se dio cuenta que no era especialmente bonita o de un color de su gusto. Era gris de material liso, sin decoración alguna, pero era suave. Confundido, levantó la mirada otra vez hacia Chanyeol, preguntándole con los ojos qué significaba eso.

—Está fea —En vez de preguntar, Chanyeol confirmó—, pero creeme que es lo mejor que pude encontrar.

Baekhyun tocó una vez más la taza.

—Es suave.

—¡¿Verdad?! —reaccionó Chanyeol—. Por esa razón fue la reina de la feas. Tenía ese algo especial, ese algo que capturó mi atención.

Baekhyun volvió a dejar la taza por un lado y terminó mirando a Chanyeol de nuevo.

No debería observarlo de tal manera, tal vez estaba en el cruce del límite pero no podía evitarlo. Chanyeol parecía esperar algo, pero no había más que su mirada como si el interludio de la taza hubiera fracaso en el intento de poner algo en medio, cosa que tal vez ninguno de los dos pudo lograr.

—Chanyeol... —susurró Baekhyun, tan bajo. ¿Cuántas cosas no has logrado por rendirte a la primera?—. ¿Alguna vez has besado a un chico?

No estás 'intentando cosas nuevas', estás acumulando tus autoproclamados fracasos.

Sin duda, Chanyeol quedó aturdido por la pregunta. El corazón de Baekhyun iba a mil, pero no dejaría de mirarlo. No debería sudar como empezaba a hacerlo, o a sentirse tan cálido como lo estaba viviendo. No se giró, no se burló, no le dio un golpe. Sehun estaba en lo correcto una vez más. No obstante, se veía casi genuinamente confundido, y Baekhyun comenzaba a creer que realmente Chanyeol escondía más cosas de las que él mismo.

—Chanyeol —instó, porque si bien estaba seguro de que lo había escuchado correctamente, no pudo evitar el querer sentir lo mismo cuando vio el rostro de Chanyeol al preguntar:—. ¿Has besando a un chico alguna vez?

El alto hizo un ademán, como si hubiera estado a punto de responder pero o bien no le salieron las palabras o su garganta no estaba lo suficientemente lubricada para ese momento. En cuanto a Baekhyun, tenía la garganta seca. Era un juego sin fin.

—No —respondió finalmente. Suave. Lo dijo muy suave.

Baekhyun asintió, quedándose en su lugar unos instantes más. No lo había hecho. De acuerdo, no lo había hecho. Con un impulso de quién sabe dónde y esas palabras repitiéndose en su cabeza, Baekhyun terminó moviendo la caja hacia atrás para poder deslizar su cuerpo sobre la banca.

—Bien —Baekhyun estaba mareado. Debía cerrar sus ojos, debía sostenerse de algo—. ¿Y quieres?

El peso de ellos serán lo que te impida avanzar la próxima vez.

\--

Al llegar a casa, Baekhyun fue recibido por Luhan quien le intentaba decir una y otra cosa, luego atacó a Chanyeol —quien venía detrás suyo— y le preguntó algo más. El tiempo se sentía lento, como si hubiera ralentizado su vida a un negativo y por más que intentara escuchar a los demás se sentía como si estuviera debajo del agua.

Llegó a la cocina, sobre la barra se encontraba una bolsa con trocitos de cerámica color azul. Luhan rechinaba su voz por detrás, Junmyeon formulaba excusas por delante y había una pequeña notita a un lado que decía: "Lamentamos haber roto tu taza favorita, sabemos que era la que te regaló tu crush en secundaria", llegó un punto en donde solo dejó la nota a un lado y asintió a la nada, no había escuchado.

Chanyeol dejó la nueva taza a un lado de él y, sin poder mirarlo a la cara, apenas percibió el movimiento de los demás —especialmente de Luhan— sobre la cocina, como si ya se hubiera cerrado el tema y se concentrarían en cocinar su tardío desayuno. Baekhyun se quedó allí, sentado una vez más sobre el taburete. Luhan seguía abriendo la boca. Chanyeol estaba fuera de su vista. Junmyeon le dio una que otra miradita.

Baekhyun ya no pensaba correctamente. El sartén estaba poniéndose caliente. Luhan preguntó por qué habían tardado tanto. Por qué, por qué, por qué. No supo si Chanyeol le respondió algo, pero con su respuesta, Luhan pareció satisfecho.

Junmyeon le miraba el cabello. A él y al de detrás de su cabeza.

El teléfono de la casa sonó y Baekhyun tenía que atenderlo. Entre todo el murmullo y el pitido en su oído, el ring ring ring no pasó inadvertido. Se levantó, dedicándose a mirar sobre el suelo y tomó entonces el teléfono. Como costumbre, miró hacia la cocina, y se percató que mientras Luhan y Chanyeol hacían los hotcakes, Junmyeon le seguía mirando, pero era un rostro indescifrable.

—Hola. —Se las arregló para contestar.

Luhan escapó porque algo salpicó. Chanyeol le bajo a la lumbre.

—Hola, buenas tardes. ¿Es usted el joven Byun Baekhyun?

—Sí, él habla.

—¿Se encuentran sus padres?

Junmyeon sonrió de pronto, soltando un bufido. A lo lejos, muy lejos.

—No están en casa, ¿que ocurre?

Ahora, Junmyeon se burló de él, señalando sus labios. Oh vaya, leyó en los suyos.

—Soy su abogado, Kang Insung. Le notifico que el caso presentado sobre la demanda de la Sra. Do ha tenido una actualización, y aunque estábamos seguros de que todo saldría a nuestro favor, todavía hay ciertas apelaciones. Por tal motivo, siguiendo su solicitud todavía activa para poder visitar los restos del joven Do ésta ha sido aprobada, pero antes como es costumbre con la Sra. Do, tiene una condición que si es cumplida podrá dar por finalizado el proceso legal, ella retirará la demanda y se dará fin a la investigación de incitación al suicidio. Claro es, que finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que tiene por perder.

Baekhyun pudo reaccionar. Con un fuerte bong, todo recuperó su ritmo normal, los sonidos se mezclaron y pudo escucharse a sí mismo hablar.

Volvió a la realidad, muerto de miedo.

—¿Y qué es?

—Una cena con la Sra. Oh —compartió el abogado Kang—. En su casa... En la casa de los Do.


	13. CONFUSIÓN

De acuerdo, Baekhyun. Si tienes algo en contra de mantener a tus amigos contigo es hora de volver en ti mismo. Eso pensaba. No solo se han disminuido, sino que ahora, los ahuyentas con insinuación que jamás en la vida imaginaste que saldrían de tu boca.

Un minuto.

¿Eterno? No, eso se quedaba demasiado corto como para definir el tiempo que había pasado desde que le dijo eso a Chanyeol. Fue tiempo suficiente para que se recriminara a sí mismo por lo estúpido que era. También había pensando en correr. ¿Valiente? Já, Baekhyun estaría ahora con los pantalones mojados de no ser porque la adrenalina le había inhibido cualquier expulsión básica así como la respiración.

Lo había asustado como la mierda. Por dios, Chanyeol estaba azul.

—¡De acuerdo! —Ante la nula respuesta de Chanyeol, Baekhyun decidió ponerle fin a ese martirio, sonriendo y levantándose de un brinco. Tragó saliva un par de veces, sintiendo ahora la sudadera de Chanyeol tan pesada por la vergüenza—. ¡Hora de ir a casa! ¡Los chicos nos deben estar esperando!

Mirando el terreno delante de él, Baekhyun no tuvo a dónde mirar para fingir que no le importaba y que oh, no pasa nada, vamos a olvidarlo. A ver, que tampoco debería caminar tan extraño como lo estaba haciendo, aparte de lucir más sospechoso porque su misión era convertirse en el Baekhyun genial quien siempre estaba bien.

Actuó un poquito más feliz. Contraproducente, por cierto. También bastante forzado. Saltaba de una roca hacia otra, saliendo del parque poco a poco y agradeció ser algo perceptivo porque confiaba en que Chanyeol lo seguía por detrás, pero no como siempre. Estaba lejos, más de lo que debería, llegó a pensar.

Ahora apretaba sus labios. Cuando llegó a la salida del parque y visualizó su casa algunos metros más adelante, ahora fue la mandíbula. Está bien. Fue un buen intento. No tienes por qué pensar negativo, tal vez fue todo un malentendido. Puedes decir que fue una broma. ¡Sí, una broma! Baekhyun se aterró cuando al caminar por la banqueta se vio a sí mismo y una pizca de Chanyeol a través de la ventana del coche. Habían cruzado miradas.

La expresión de Baekhyun era horrenda. Oh cielos, lucía fatal. Estaba a punto de llorar, ese pensamiento fue incluso peor. ¿Todas esas veces que Chanyeol le ha visto a punto de llorar lucía así de mal? Se pasó temblorosamente las manos por el cabello, despeinándolo y se mordió los labios.

Su mente, como sucedía muchas veces, se movía más rápido que su propio cuerpo. Entre coordinar los pasos para subir las escaleras que llevaban a su porche, entre poder recordar si había salido con llaves o si la puerta estaba abierta, o tal vez el intentar imaginar que todo eso era solo parte de un trágico sitcom en donde él era el personaje desgraciado quien no podía hacer nada bien.

Tocó la puerta con la yema de sus dedos y se sintió incluso débil para abrirla. Baekhyun era alguien bastante promedio, así se consideraba en todos los aspectos. No obstante, esa pequeña voz en su cabeza que lo martirizaba de vez en cuando, fue sustituida. Al momento de estar a nada de abrir la puerta, la voz de Chanyeol sonó dulcemente en sus oídos.

Baek o Baekhyun. Si dijo su nombre completo, fue en un susurro tan nítido que ni siquiera pudo captarlo en primera instancia. Al momento, las manos de Chanyeol lo tomaron por los hombros, girando su cuerpo y encarándolo en lo que él sintió fueron horas. Sus manos eran menos suaves de lo que esperaba —no era que había querido tocarlas, no—, pero fue lo único que pudo concluir cuando éstas habían cambiado de lugar a su rostro.

Fue simple, pero no rápido. En realidad tampoco le dio tiempo para respirar, pero en sus fantasías, un beso así no tendría porqué darle ganas de llorar.

En definitiva su cuerpo se tensó y terminó por completo contra la pared a un lado de la puerta. Chanyeol le había llamado por su nombre y sin más ni menos ahora lo estaba besando. Sus labios se movían tan gentilmente, explorando terreno para nada conocido, pero con el paso de los segundos aunque esa gentileza no desaparecía, Baekhyun se puso tan nervioso que sintió que su alma estaba siendo succionada.

Al momento que su mano se deslizó inconscientemente para apretar el cuello de la camisa del alto, terminó. Chanyeol se separó por completo, enderezándose y colocándose en una posición casi militar. Lo miraba fijamente, pero Baekhyun trataba de enfocarse en un punto muerto detrás del otro, incapaz de devolverle la mirada.

Lo hizo.

\--

—¿No sientes como si fuera lo mismo día con día?

Baekhyun trató de mirar a su amigo por encima del hombro al mismo tiempo que recitaba la última fórmula que tenía que memorizar. Sus labios se movían sin perder número o variable alguna, diciéndolo cuanto menos unas cien veces para que quedara grabado en su cabeza.

—No podría decir eso —articuló Baekhyun, volviendo a mirar sus notas—. ¿Por qué meterían signos y letras?

—Se siente igual.

—¿Aún con los exámenes de ingreso a la vuelta de la esquina?

Kyungsoo ni siquiera había abierto uno de sus libros. Curioso, era bastante aplicado.

—Aún con eso —asintió—. Todo se siente exactamente igual.

Baekhyun solo pudo pensar sobre lo melancólico que había estado Kyungsoo últimamente. Si bien no era que fuera un extrovertido a tiempo completo, pero desde luego había un aire extraño siempre que intentaba mirarlo a los ojos y no podía lograrlo. Aun si, desde luego, lo estaba haciendo.

Sin embargo, no había absolutamente nada en ellos. Tal vez eso le hubiera dado una pista, pero su reacción no fue más allá de la de un adolescente común preocupado por la posibilidad de no entrar a la preparatoria que quería.

\--

Las promesas, cuando eran juradas abiertamente en las historias, no existía poder alguno quien dijera lo contrario. Debían ser absolutamente cumplidas, sin ningún impedimento que obstaculizara lo que se prometió hacer. Así, tal cual, aún si estabas en tu último aliento y con nulas oportunidades de recuperarte, debías hacer lo posible para encomendar la promesa.

Pero por supuesto, eso solo existe en las grandes historias.

—¿Deberíamos quedarnos? —preguntó Junmyeon, nervioso, mirando hacia todos lados sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

—Tu padre está esperándote afuera.

—Aun así...

Baekhyun, sentado en medio del sillón sin dejar de mirar la pequeña nota en donde se encontraba la dirección de los Do —aunque sabiendo perfectamente en dónde estaba—, no podía hacer más. El almuerzo del día había sido cancelado, las risas y los gritos fueron sustituidos por el silencio absoluto aunado a una que otra queja por parte de Luhan, quien estaba completamente indignado.

—Está jugando contigo —gruñó Luhan. Se había quedado al borde del sillón, temblando de enojo—. ¡Es inimaginable, esa bruja...!

No tuvo ni siquiera la fuerza para reñirle. A Baekhyun se le había caído el mundo encima unos minutos antes. Sonreía para poder tranquilizar a sus amigos, pero eran lo suficientemente conscientes como para comprender la situación. Todos temblaban, pero era producto de diversas emociones que a fin de cuentas, terminaban en un mismo resultado.

El claxon de un coche sonó a los lejos y Junmyeon miró su teléfono con desesperación.

—Ve —le pidió Baekhyun—. No tienes que quedarte. De hecho, ya es hora que todos se marchen.

Tanto Junmyeon como Luhan se miraron entre sí. Ambos tenían cosas importantes que hacer ese día, pero no podían dejarlo solo porque sí. Baekhyun volvió a levantar la mano hacia ellos, con un movimiento suave pidiéndoles una vez más que se fueran.

—¡Siempre haces eso! —gritó Luhan—. ¡Queremos quedarnos!

—Pero deben irse.

—¡Aun así...!

—¡Quiero estar solo, Luhan! —Le devolvió el grito, con lo que pudo.

—¡Yah, tú...!

—Yo me quedaré —De pronto, Chanyeol saltó a la escena, cortando el inicio de la pelea. Se había quedado algo detrás, no sabiendo exactamente cómo reaccionar—. Si... si no te importa. Yo me quedo contigo.

Baekhyun, ya con la respiración agitada y dispuesto a recibir el golpe de Luhan, miró de reojo a Chanyeol quien se había acercado lentamente por el suelo, sentándose allí. No supo ni en qué momento Luhan ya lo tenía agarrado del cuello con la desesperación derritiéndose en su rostro. Con un empujón, alejó a Luhan y se cruzó de brazos.

—Vámonos. —Junmyeon tomó a Luhan por el brazo mientras que éste seguía refunfuñando—. Haremos lo que tenemos que hacer, pero después volveremos.

Apenas pudo percibir la manera en que sus dos amigos salían de su casa, uno empujando al otro y hablándole por debajo. Junmyeon le dijo un par de cosas a Chanyeol, a ese punto Baekhyun se había encerrado en su cabeza, cerrando los ojos y tratando de mantener su postura hasta que la puerta principal se hubiera cerrado.

Se concentró por un momento a su alrededor. Aunque no pudiera ver a Chanyeol, sentía su presencia y más que tranquilizarlo llegó a ponerlo nervioso. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, solo para ver cómo era que el otro le había dejado un vaso con agua en la mesita de café, tomando su lugar una vez más en el suelo, un poco más cerca que antes. Al ver sus propios dedos, sintió la necesidad de volver a rascarse, pero se detuvo al detectar la bandita que traía puesta.

—Deberías irte también —pidió Baekhyun.

—¿A dónde?

Baekhyun lo miró con el rabillo del ojo.

—A casa.

Chanyeol suspiró, girando un poco su cuerpo para dejar que su cabeza se recostara sobre el sillón. Hizo un gesto de pensárselo unos segundos, pero luego negó la cabeza tomando un sorbo de su agua. Sabía que lo miraba con cuidado, al pendiente de cualquier reacción suya que pueda llegar a molestarlo, pero parecía de igual manera decidido a no irse de allí.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio hasta que Baekhyun terminó por darle un sorbo a su vaso, inclinándose y sentándose sobre el suelo también. El papel seguía justo por encima de la mesa, recordándole una y otra vez lo que tenía que hacer. Nunca imaginó que ese sería la última pieza para darle fin a ese infierno que había estado viviendo en su interior, aunque muy en el fondo no se sentía para nada seguro.

—¿Qué harías tú?

Su voz, en un muy bajo susurro, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el otro lo escuchara. Extendiendo la mano, Baekhyun acercó la tarjeta hacia él con miedo, casi como si le fuera a quemar.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Chanyeol.

—¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar? —Baekhyun cerró los ojos un momento—. Si tuvieras que elegir entre ir al lugar que más temes con la esperanza de que se arreglen las cosas, o no hacerlo y seguir viviendo con la ilusión de que con el tiempo todo se solucione.

Sentía que cada vez que algo andaba bien, significaba que algo malo sucedería. Había tratado de evitar esa sensación, pero con todo lo que ocurría últimamente, le atemorizaba el simple hecho de sonreír porque entonces una catástrofe mayor se acercaría. Había sido tan persistente, se las había apañado para lidiar con todo, pero una grieta se había estado abriendo en milímetros que, para la fecha, ya se había convertido en un vaso a punto de desbordarse.

Ladeando su rostro y apretando los dientes, Baekhyun trató de no ahogarse con sus propias palabras.

—Tengo tanto miedo a que todo se arregle y que de todas maneras me siga sintiendo igual.

Una de las manos de Chanyeol tocó su cara y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. Estaba justo allí, a su lado, mirándolo como siempre lo había hecho a diferencia de una muy sutil pincelada de añoranza. El tacto se sintió tan gentil que poco necesitó de sus palabras, porque ese simple gesto del otro le había logrado tranquilizar, dejándose cubrir con la calidez que emanaba de él. Acercándose más, Chanyeol atrajo su cuerpo y dejó que recargara su cabeza en el hombro sin dejar de acariciarle.

A fin de cuentas, no había respuesta para sus palabras y, extrañamente, si las había, ya podía imaginarse lo que Chanyeol diría. Todos estaban de acuerdo, la situación siempre había estado fuera de sus manos y no era su culpa. Porque no se trataba de un deber, sino de aquello que le diera la paz que necesitaba.

—Y tal vez, Baekhyun —No estaba seguro si esa voz era de Chanyeol, de sí mismo o alguien extraño en su cabeza—. Tal vez no eres el único que necesita paz.

\--

Explicarle a sus padres que quería ir a la casa de los Do fue como intentar cazar un ratón con un hilo.

Su madre, a tan solo exponer la situación, se había puesto roja en furia totalmente dispuesta a ir ella misma para pelearse con la Sra. Do como tanto lo había estado reprimiendo. Por otro lado, su padre, se había quedado en silencio por la noticia, pero en él pudo detectar preocupación. Para su buena o mala suerte, su hermano había visitado la casa, por lo que fue parte de la plática y le ayudó a tranquilizarlos.

Baekhyun no esperaba demasiado de ellos. Estaba seguro que se opondrían totalmente y así fue por lo menos durante un par de días, hasta que, con la cabeza fría y el ahora apoyo de su abogado, concluyeron que si era necesario hacerlo y Baekhyun estaba de acuerdo, entonces no había por qué negarse y más si eso les aseguraría el terminar con todo.

—¿No vas a la boca del lobo?

Un miércoles por la mañana, Sehun había luchando contra el mundo para poder tomar un respiro y salir del hospital por un par de horas. Baekhyun no esperaba encontrárselo frente al instituto, con la pijama puesta y una sábana rodeándolo. Pareciera que ya poco le importaba que los demás supieran de su enfermedad. Se las arregló para saltarse las primeras dos clases, Luhan y Junmyeon se unirían a ellos para la tercera, Chanyeol no se apareció durante toda la mañana.

Baekhyun cerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué todos están en contra?

—¿Realmente preguntas porque no lo sabes? Dios. —Sehun se acurrucó en su cobija—. Eres un masoquista.

—¿Qué hay de malo con querer ir?

—Nada, no me malentiendas. Si estuviera en tu lugar, haría exactamente lo mismo. —La banca en donde estaban sentados apenas y brillaba algo de sol, por lo que el tembloroso cuerpo de Sehun se acercó al de Baekhyun, acostándose en su hombro—. Estoy seguro que ya todos te lo dijeron, pero realmente espero no vayas solo porque esa mujer en su estado, no sabemos qué pueda hacer. Te apoyo en tu decisión, pero solo ten cuidado.

No habría nadie con quien quisiera ir, sinceramente. En el peor de los casos y el que ya le expuso su madre y Luhan de manera exagerada, era que pudiera entrar y no volver a salir. Una cruel venganza que la Sra. Do estuviera planeando con él era lo único que pasaba por sus cabezas y por más que lo intentó no los sacó de eso.

—Estará también el Sr. Do.

—Eso no exenta nada.

—Y el hermano de Kyungsoo... —Baekhyun miró al cielo tratando de recordar su nombre—. ¿Jungwoo?

—Lo último que supe de él era que estaba en Dubái. Después del funeral desapareció tras el segundo día. —Sehun estornudó y Baekhyun recordó que él también había estudiado medicina y el padre de Sehun fue uno de sus maestros.

—Entonces seremos solo los señores Do y yo.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, Baekhyun se apretó la cabeza con las dos manos.

—Es increíblemente raro, es cierto.

—Te lo dije.

—¿De verdad crees que quieran hacerme algo? —miró a Sehun con los ojos cansados.

Sehun negó con la cabeza y se acurrucó más con él.

—Ve con alguien más. Te diría que yo, pero no podría protegerte. —Algo en la voz de Sehun sonó bastante mal que inclusive bajó el tono en esa contestación. Vio por menos de un segundo una mueca dolorosa hasta que éste volvió a su usual rostro sin expresión—. Pero no recomiendo a Luhan, podría terminar peor. Junmyeon es la mejor opción.

—Puedo ir.

Mirando hacia atrás, ambos se encontraron con una gran sonrisa de parte de Chanyeol, quien tenía el uniforme hecho un desastre y su cabello todavía aplastado por la almohada. Sin duda venía llegando, cargaba con su maleta de deportes y lagañas en los ojos.

Con los pasos largos logró rodear la banca y sentarse a un lado de Sehun, dejando las cosas en el suelo mientras murmuraba algo como que la manta a su alrededor era suave, por lo que acercó a Sehun a su cuerpo, dejando un poco de lado a Baekhyun. Tragó duro al mirarlo allí, tan luminoso como siempre y apenas pudo hacer algo de contacto visual con él. Sehun elevó las cejas.

—¿Irías? —preguntó Sehun.

—Considerando que es un peso emocional fuerte para todos ustedes, tal vez sería ideal que alguien quien no está relacionado vaya. Y si estás de acuerdo, y algo llega a suceder —Chanyeol miró directo a Baekhyun, sin dejar su sonrisa— puedo ayudarte.

Baekhyun estaba lo suficientemente distraído como para haber entendido algo de lo que dijo. Incluso tenía una mancha en el cuello de su camiseta y le hacía ver lindo. La simple presencia de Chanyeol aligeró el ambiente, tenerlos justo en frente sin duda le hacía sentir más relajado y seguro.

Ante el silencio, Sehun los miró a ambos de un lado a otro y ladeó su cabeza.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Sehun llamó la atención de Baekhyun y este apenas reaccionó—. Ah,... eh...

—Puedo acompañarte, a la casa de los Do —apuntó Chanyeol una vez más, su expresión no cambiaba—, si quieres.

—¿Por qué... harías eso?

Tan pronto lo preguntó, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Sonaba mejor en su cabeza de lo que salió de su boca, se dio cuenta cuando la sonrisa de Chanyeol decayó un poco y sus ojos, en vez de mirarlo, se perdieron entre un punto detrás de su cabeza para luego huir hacia diferentes direcciones. Quería decir algo más al respecto, algo como que no se lo tomara a mal —aunque su voz haya sonado totalmente a la defensiva—, que solo no comprendía el por qué se tomaría esa molestia, aunque muy en el fondo lo sabía. O creía saberlo.

Una vez más, Sehun sintió el ambiente bastante extraño, por lo que tomó un impulso hacia arriba para levantarse y se volteó para mirar a los dos chicos sentados en la banca que eran un manojo de nervios.

—De acuerdo —Sehun los miró fijamente—. ¿Qué diablos sucedió entre ustedes dos?

Mudos, la primera reacción de Baekhyun fue negar intensamente pero ninguna palabra salió. Por otro lado Chanyeol pareció centrarse un poco más y sonreír como siempre, pero tampoco dijo nada en específico.

El ocurrir algo, definitivamente sucedió. Pero no podía solo decirle literalmente lo que había pasado porque ni él estaba seguro de qué significó todo eso en ese momento.

—Nada de qué preocuparse, Sehun —Finalmente, Chanyeol contestó con un tono jamás oído. Tanto Baekhyun como el mencionado se quedaron atónitos—. Es algo entre Baekhyun y yo, ¿no es así? —Ante eso, Chanyeol miró a Baekhyun y no pudo más que secundar.

Poco después, Chanyeol solo recordó la propuesta a Baekhyun y que si así lo deseaba, entonces él podría acompañarlo sin problema. Se fue corriendo al escuchar el timbre, comentando que tenía Física y que si tenía otra falta, no pasaría la materia. Baekhyun quedó en blanco, dedicándose a solo mirarlo irse hasta desaparecer y Sehun no pudo contener su sorpresa.

—¿Acaba de...? —Sehun fulminó con la mirada a Baekhyun—. ¿Acaba de básicamente decirme que no sea un chismoso?

—No lo creo, es tu imaginación —se rio nerviosamente.

—No puede ser, ¿por qué rayos lo hizo sonar como si me estuviera metiendo en algún tipo de relación...? Espera.

Baekhyun desvió la mirada e intentó tomar sus cosas para abandonarlo también al momento de sentir su cuello arder, pero Sehun todavía tenía la fuerza suficiente como para detenerlo.

—Byun Baekhyun —gruñó Sehun, pero ahora ya venía incluida una sonrisa socarrona como si lo hubiera entendido todo—. Me vas a contar ahora mismo qué rayos has estado haciendo con Park Chanyeol.

—Ah... nada realmente...

—Baekhyun, estoy viendo cómo te estás poniendo rojo.

—Es el sol..

—Explícame por qué Park Chanyeol me acaba de hacer una escenita de celos, ahora mismo.

\--

Terminó por perderse la tercera clase y por suerte, ni Luhan ni Junmyeon pudieron salir hasta después de la cuarta.

No le contó tan a detalle lo que había pasado entre Chanyeol y él aunque, realmente, en general pensaba que no habían sucedido cosas extremadamente significativas hasta que lo decía en voz alta y a un tercero. Mediante salía la información de su boca, no pudo evitar repensar las cosas. No eran más que amigos hasta un par de días antes, ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones ocultas detrás de sus acciones —dejando de lado cuando Baekhyun le preguntó sobre besarlo—, pero cuando lo relataba se sentía como si estuviera describiendo una historia ajena a la suya.

Cuando llegó a la parte crucial donde él la había cagado y pensó que jamás volvería a hablar con Chanyeol, Sehun tenía los ojos tan abiertos como nunca. Y, como cereza al pastel, cuando terminó con que Chanyeol fue el primero en acción real, solo asintió sin decir o interrumpir con nada, dejaba que Baekhyun hablara.

—Así que, quien te gusta es él.

Baekhyun parpadeó un par de veces y asintió con la cabeza.

—Y tú le gustas a él.

—De eso no estoy seguro... no hemos hablado de eso.

—Oh, no estoy preguntándote, te lo estoy afirmando.

Sorprendido, Baekhyun miró a Sehun. Éste le mostró la palma de su mano y comenzó a bajar los dedos mientras recitaba.

—Quiere pasar tiempo contigo como loco, quiere protegerte aunque es obvio que lo puedes hacer solo, te mira de una manera asquerosa, te besó abiertamente y, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que se peleó con Jongdae? Bueno, escuché un par de cosas en los pasillos de la gente que estaba cerca cuando empezó, pero no le tomé importancia porque no eran más que rumores.

Interesado, Baekhyun se acercó a Sehun. Había olvidado ese altercado y, de hecho, no le preguntó a Chanyeol sobre el tema porque parecía que no quería hablar de eso.

—¿Qué escuchaste?

Sehun lo miró como burlándose de él por su intensa atención.

—Solo algo como que si Jongdae volvía a pronunciar algo, no tendría boca para volver a intentarlo —Baekhyun no podía creerlo—. Y ¡pum!, supongo que Jongdae con lo impulsivo e imprudente de mierda que es, no le importó recibir su merecido. No estoy seguro, pero te lo dejó de tarea, pero de algo estoy seguro... Jongdae no te volvió a molestar ni una vez después de eso.

Oh cielos. Era verdad, tal vez se había topado con Jongdae una u otra vez, pero fuera de eso nunca pasaba a mayores como anteriormente. Sin embargo, no podía tomar eso como totalmente cierto, Jongdae era una mierda de persona a veces y cualquiera podía odiarlo por cualquier cosa.

—No... no lo sé. Él... a él le gustaba esta chica al principio y ahora... no puede ser que por arte de magia...

—¿Por arte de magia? Más bien yo digo que tuvieron la suficiente química como para hacerle ver su verdad. Estoy seguro que empezó inocentemente como una amistad para él, pero bueno, no puedes decir que no eres lindo, Baekhyun. Y si es cierto eso de que nunca había estado con un chico, entonces enhorabuena, tienes luz verde para enseñarle todo lo que hay que saber.

Baekhyun entrecerró los ojos y golpeó el hombro de Sehun.

—¡No sé absolutamente nada!

—Entonces enhorabuena, aprendan juntos.

Baekhyun cerró los ojos un momento, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa en su rostro que fue luego vilmente olvidada al recordar su situación actual.

—Él ha visto partes de mí que jamás creí que mostraría. Ni siquiera contigo.

Una mano de Sehun le tocó la espalda y lo palmeó un par de veces, pero mucho más suave que nunca, como si estuviera reconfortándolo. Baekhyun se asustó cuando una vez más la mirada de Sehun no se vio viva en absoluto, pero cambió a la normalidad poco después.

—Me da tranquilidad que lo hayas conocido —suspiró Sehun mirando ahora hacia el frente—, supongo que disminuye mi lista de miedos.

Una palpitación cayó justo en el centro de su corazón. Apretando las manos sobre la banca, Baekhyun respiró hondo.

—¿A qué le temías?

Sehun sonrió por un momento, pasando su mano hacia la cabeza de Baekhyun para darle un pequeño empujón que le despeinó. Él apenas y pudo reaccionar.

—No lo sé. Solo tenía la sensación de que, una vez que no estuviera aquí, quisieras desesperadamente ir detrás de mí.


End file.
